Relaxation
by SkullFox
Summary: After the last years of constant fighting Fox is in deep need of some vacation time...Only rated M for safety reasons...Fox/Krystal Katt/Falco...
1. Vacation Plans

Chapter 1 

** (this is just something that I've been working on in between things so it may not be updated very often...it's just to help with my writer's block but...my friend suggested that I post it anyway so...)**  


Time seemed to slow to a crawl after the Aparoids were destroyed, Fox's team helped with the rebuilding of Corneria city. Their base had been hit especially hard for some reason; the tower was a bit difficult to get back into working shape but within the month it...as well as most of the city itself was back up and running. Even in the light of the newly rebuilt city though a dark cloud hung over the heads of all the city's citizens...General Pepper was beloved by every animal on Corneria, his funereal was especially hard on the team however, most of all their newest member. Krystal's telepathy increased her feelings of sadness, as she was forced to take in all of the sadness from around her, she hadn't known Pepper very well but, she like all others that knew the old hound had quickly grown attached to him. Most nights at the base she simply cried herself to sleep. The entire team seemed to be happy for Peppy's new promotion to General but...the old hound would always be missed. Fox himself seemed to be terminally depressed, he hadn't spoken a word since Pepper's funereal, not even to Krystal, who even for her short amount of time on the team he hadn't been able to stop talking to her. Luckily this new development in the vulpine's attitude had not slipped by a particular blue vixen's attention. Krystal began to worry about Fox and went to Katt whom she'd only recently gotten to know...Katt did the only thing she thought to be a good idea...she took Krystal to see Peppy...

(Corneria Military Base)

Krystal had never been inside the base before, she found that she liked the decoration of the place; the floors were decorated with new gold and silver tiles, the walls where hung the pictures of ace pilots and high ranked officers of differing importance, their many accomplishments listed below the pictures, a small fountain that wasn't quite running yet was placed in the center of the huge lobby...a pretty young avian girl sat behind the receptionist desk. Her feathers were a lovely array of different reds and her eyes were the lightest sky blue.

"Look I'm very sorry but, I'm swamped. If you need to see the Ge--" She cut herself off as she noticed the newest member of Star Fox, "Oh it's you. If you need to see the General his office it's just down the hall from..." She stopped herself from saying the old general's name, "...21st floor, sixth door to your left."

"When did you get a job here Sonya?" Katt asked.

"About a week ago..." The red avian said with a sigh as she sat down a large stack of papers, "...it's so hectic in here though, you'd think I was better off in the flight academy."

Katt laughed as they walked off, "Maybe you're right...I'll see ya later girl."

Krystal was always intrigued by Katt; her mannerisms, her way with words, and mainly how she was so much like Falco that it wasn't even funny. Krystal had looked into the feline's thoughts and had often found Falco there. They made their way to the elevator and rode it to the 21st floor...Katt the whole way complaining about the music that flooded the small box which Krystal found sort of relaxing. Katt gladly rushed off the lift as she heard the confirming ding as the elevator doors opened. Peppy's office was easy enough to find; a golden plate on the door was engraved with the name Peppy Hare, when they knocked on the door Peppy allowed them in. His office was a bit smaller than expected; it was only about forty feet from one end to the other, other than a desk, bookshelf, and a small plant the room was bare. Katt and Krystal took their seats in the empty seats before his desk...

Katt couldn't hold back the comment of seeing Peppy in a uniform just like Pepper's, "Cute uniform Peppy..." She giggled mockingly.

"You're a little late to start with the wise cracks...Lucy started that this morning."

"I think you look very nice Peppy." Krystal cut in.

Peppy sighed, "Well...thank you Krystal. How can I help you ladies?"

Krystal and Katt exchanged glances, "I'm worried about Fox," Krystal said, "He keeps to himself all day and never says a word anymore...I think it has to do a lot with all he's been through here recently."

"It's understandable...he hasn't had a vacation in some time and there has been a lot of stress around here recently..." Peppy said, "...I've noticed it too...and I think I know how to relieve a lot of that stress. There's a place on Papetoon that seems like the perfect place to make all his problems go away...Lylat Palms Resort and Spa...they just recently finished building the place a month or two ago. I called in ahead and they seemed happy enough to let the Star Fox team have a free vacation at their resort..." Peppy said handing the two a brochure each, "...think it over and call me with an answer."

(Meanwhile at the Star Fox base)

Fox was having a hard time dealing with all the different things that had recently happened, especially the attack on Corneria as he was on the ground when the whole attack was happening, he'd first hand witnessed the damages done by the Aparoid invasion. The one thing that hung over his head the most however was Pepper's death, it was his own hand that took Pepper's ship down...being the person he was Fox withdrew himself from all the others when they first returned to Corneria to find that Pepper had only recently passed away...he blamed himself, not just Pepper's death, but the attack on Corneria as well. He knew there was a deeper reason when the Aparoids attacked Sauria, but he had no clue that it was a diversion to get his team out of the way. The only thing that helped was the thought that his team had somehow survived through the ordeal...especially Krystal...he held himself personally responsible for her safety on their missions because it was his idea for her to join the team, even if his motive was to keep her close by. At the moment he was putting some finishing touches on his new teammate's room, he wanted her to be surprised when she got back from her visit with Peppy...

_'I don't know why I can't stop thinking about it all...maybe Falco was right. Maybe I just need a vacation.'_

The only vacation he could think of however included only himself and Krystal...he often wondered how she would handle learning about the feeling he'd been harboring for her. From the day he saw her for the first time at the Krezoa Palace, she was always on his mind, even now when all he could think of was Pepper's death and the city, his thoughts would briefly slip back to her floating in that huge crystal, or when he'd finally saved her and had reached out for her hand, the first time their eyes met. He'd tried to tell her how he felt a few times but, he could never find the words...this wasn't a new problem for him though; it followed him through high school and through the flight academy, any time he found himself in the presence of a pretty girl he froze up. He at the time had the base to himself; Slippy was visiting his father and god only knew where Falco was. As it was getting late he finished his job on Krystal's room and headed to the kitchen hoping to cook something before Krystal and Katt got back.

The base was five stories all together, the lobby was on the first floor with the power grid below that in the basement, the second floor was all essentials, bedrooms, the rec room, the training room, and of course the kitchen. The third floor was also referred to as the War Room where all team meetings were held, the fourth floor was reserved as a hanger for the Arwings and the top floor was...never actually used.

Fox headed down the silver colored halls to the kitchen which was only on the far side of the base from the bedrooms. The kitchen was nearly the same size as the one on the Great Fox...unfortunately the Great Fox was no longer a part of the team. It still hurt him to think that his father's old ship had been destroyed. The kitchen had several booths instead of chairs and a large cooking area that resembled that of a major restaurant, the large windows of the east wall overlooked the the shore that separated the city from the small island the base sat on. By the time Fox had finished making supper he could hear the sound of a hover car outside and looked out the windows to see, the image that haunted his dreams stepping out of the vehicle with his old friend Katt. Krystal looked up through the window noticing Fox and smiled brightly while waving to him, though his expression didn't change he lightly waved back...

The two were amazed at how much difference there was in the base's appearance inside; the base had been so unused that the first thing that hit the team when they'd first arrived and opened the door, was the stench of rotten food and old mold that had settled on the first floor lobby. It had been even worse when Fox had to clean out the fridge, the power had somehow failed over the years and all of the food left in the fridge had gone horribly bad. Katt and Krystal were in a bit of a hurry to get to the kitchen, they wanted to share the vacation idea with Fox. They were invited into the kitchen by the smell of a nicely prepared meal of pork chops and several side dishes, Katt was happy to see and smell the extra dish of salmon that had been prepared...Fox was well aware that it was her favorite fish. The girls weren't too happy though as Fox still seemed to be thinking pretty deeply, he didn't say a word to them, his only greeting to them was a smile. Halfway into their meal Krystal looked to Katt who nudged her head toward Fox several times...

Krystal cleared her throat, "Fox...?"

Fox's only reply was meeting her gaze...

"Look...you haven't been yourself since..." She stopped herself from talking about Pepper, "...anyhow...everyone seems to think that a vacation wouldn't be a bad idea. You need some time to get all of this off of your mind..." She said sliding the pamphlet over to him..

Katt cut in as Fox looked silently over the brochure, "Not only you...your whole team could use a break...I mean when was the last time you all had a vacation Foxy?"

Fox looked at Katt and then to the piece of paper he'd read, then finally to Krystal who was biting her lip in hopes that he'd agree, he couldn't help but smile at the innocent look, "Looks expensive...we didn't get paid for that last mission you know."

Krystal grabbed his hand causing him to freeze up and blush a bit, "Come on Fox...Peppy said he can take care of everything. I just want to see you happy again."

"...umm...err...I..." Fox stuttered as he had a few high school flashbacks, but soon he caught a look at her face again, "Fine...you win...you're coming too right Katt?"

"Only if that was an invitation Foxy..." Katt responded with a smile.

"You're a member of this team too now...though I doubt this is Falco's style so he probably won't come."

Katt rolled her eyes, "Less noise..."

"Oh while we're here Katt I found out what was causing that smell in your room..."

Katt had been curious since they'd all gotten to their rooms, "Really what was it?"

"Very, very, very old cheese...why was there a plate of cheese in the closet by the way?"

"Search me...milk's one thing but I hate cheese."

"That reminds me that Slippy's off with Beltino." Fox said.

Katt burst into laughter, "Hahahah...waitwaitwait...Old cheese reminds you of Slippy?"

Fox didn't see what was so funny, "Obviously you've never caught a whiff of his boots."

The three spent hours going over the brochure, Fox was just happy that someone had suggested the vacation before he had to himself. Also for the first time in days he was actually seeing Krystal smile again...he wondered if her attitude recently was a reflection of his own. He watched Krystal as she laughed at one of Katt's jokes, he couldn't even remember why he'd been so down recently to begin with, it was as if her smile alone was enough to make everything else seem insignificant...

'_I've gotta ask her out on the vacation...a movie, dinner, something...'_

Krystal's ears perked up, "You say something Fox?"

It was then that Fox realized that with her telepathy had she been bothering could have just heard that, "No...nothing. Maybe you're just picking up on random thoughts again..."

Krystal smiled, "Yeah...maybe you're right."

After some time they finished their meals, Fox finally stood up, "Well...I'm gonna go pack then hit the sack. Krystal, since this is your plan you can call Falco and Slip and see if they're coming...then Peppy to get things ready."

Krystal looked forward to the whole trip, to tell the truth she hadn't had a lot of alone time with Fox, and she really wanted to get to know him better. Katt was well aware of Krystal's feelings for Fox, being a girl herself she could pretty much tell. Katt could instantly tell it was going to be a great vacation...

(The next morning)

Fox was up late choosing what to and not to take on their trip, Krystal had come back to inform him that Peppy set up the vacation for nearly a month of off time. He nearly through his clock across the room when it's alarm went off, but managed to hit the snooze button and went back to sleep. Ten minutes later the alarm sounded again, Fox quickly grabbed the clock and hurled it into the wall with all the force he could muster causing the clock to fragment on impact...

"What time is it now you son of a bitch!!" Fox shouted at the shattered clock,


	2. Uncertainty

Chapter 2

**(I won't update on this very often but like all the others it will be finished...For those that bother to read this one thanks fer the support...SkullFox)**

As he got over his fit of spontaneous anger Fox lay back down and slowly drifted back to sleep; his dreams were oddly pleasant as they were filled with the sight of a blue furred angel like most of his dreams since the day he met her. Soon he found himself unable to stay asleep as he remembered why he was so tired...preparing for his lengthy vacation. He slowly opened his eyes and for an instance thought he was dreaming again, as the first thing he saw was Krystal's smiling face...

"Morning..."

Being a little groggy from his lack of sufficient sleep this caught him off guard and he fell off the other end of his bed, "K-Krystal...what the hell!" He half shouted.

"Sorry but...the cab's here..." She cut herself off turning a deep purple from blushing, as Fox stood up wearing little more than his boxers.

Now it was Fox's turn to be embarrassed...as he realized what Krystal was looking away from and quickly wrapped himself in his blanket, "S-s-sorry...I...err...umm...be down in a minute."

Krystal agreed and rushed out of the room, she leaned her back up against the wall and tried to slow down her rapidly beating heart. Just as she was catching her breath Katt walked up...

"Hey Krystal...where's Fox...Falco said he's going to meet us at the space port..." Katt stopped as she noticed the red in Krystal's face, "...hey are you alright? What the hell's wrong?"

Katt leaned to one side and looked through Fox's door which was barely open, she could clearly see that he was changing...

Katt turned to Krystal with a very Falco-ish smirk on her face, "See something you maybe weren't supposed to?"

"Almost..." Krystal replied, "...you told me to come and wake him up. You didn't tell me that he practically sleeps naked."

Katt looked questionably at her, "You sleep nude...why is it different if he dose?"

"It just would have been a nice warning..."

"Oh well..." Katt said walking away, "...it's not like you didn't want to see him anyway."

/

Fox soon came out of his room; he wore a pair of dark blue jean shorts, and a light green tank top. Krystal was wearing a pair of almost matching but tighter shorter shorts and a white t-shirt, she'd let her hair grow out a bit since they'd first met which was now about shoulder length. The two quickly rushed out of the base and outside where two cabs were idling; after loading their things into the cab Fox realized that Falco and Katt were already in a cab waiting. Fox held open the door for Krystal who smiled as she climbed in, then Fox got in through the other door. The tiger in the driver seat looked back over the seat...

"Headed for the beach Mr. McCloud?"

"Nope...space port...quickly." McCloud replied.

The cabbie sped off pretty quickly actually causing Krystal to slide to one side running her into Fox. Thankfully the vulpine had been there or she'd have hit the door, which she guessed could have hurt a lot. Fox waited until the cab leveled out allowing her to move back to her seat. Fox explained to her the importance of her seat belt as she strapped herself in, this was only her second ride in a hover car of any kind and the first was a limo which traveled much slower. Krystal found herself at rest as the cab entered the city as they were forced to slow down because of the traffic, soon the cab came to a halt at a large building, here several different large ships flew into orbit as they approached. Krystal was in awe the ships she'd seen so far were only perhaps the size of the Great Fox or smaller...but these ones were at least five or ten times that size...

As Fox stepped out of the cab he notice her captivation with the large ships so he grabbed both of their bags, "What kind of ships are those?"

Fox stepped up beside her, "That is a Cruise ship..."

"I've never seen a Cruiser that big..."

Fox laughed, "Nonono...not Cruiser...Cruise ship. They're made just for vacationers like us, some people never even get off; it's got kitchens, rec rooms, most likely a swimming pool or two, a movie theater..."

"Wow...all of that is on one ship?"

Fox nudged her with his shoulder as Katt and Falco approached them, "Yep...so why don't we get on so I can show you around?"

Fox dreaded the thought of entering the space port, but it was the only way to get aboard the ship. Fox was glad to see that most all of the people that would have been in the port were already boarded, but that didn't stop the few animals that were in the space port from rushing the team. Fox and Falco as usual were swarmed by young lovestruck fan girls jamming assorted pieces of paper in the two men's faces, Krystal had by now gotten used to this and just waited with Katt for the autograph signing to stop. As they waited Krystal caught something said over the PA system...

"Attention...now boarding port 11-B flight number A-2119 to Papetoon..."

Krystal waded through the crowd and grabbed Fox by the arm pulling him toward her, "Fox that was the number on our tickets..."

The crowd had obviously gotten the wrong idea as a mass of cheers broke out over the crowd along with whistling, and several camera flashes. Fox instantly turned red but grabbed Krystal by the hand and broke through the crowd, Falco and Katt followed shortly behind with a large group of animals on their tails. Luckily the trained mercenaries easily outran their fans and made in to the port with enough time to get into the boarding zone, which led out onto the deck of a large ship. Krystal was amazed again at the room they were in; not only was it packed with animals, the entire half dome shaped room's outer walls were composed of solid glass, and the area they were in looked like an authentic city park but many times bigger. The team walked very casually toward the doors that led to the rest of the ship...unfortunately a few yards from the large doors something caught Fox's ears...

"It's Fox McCloud!!" Some girl screamed.

"Run!" Fox yelled.

Krystal was a bit impressed that despite carrying both his and her luggage he was still managing to outrun her by a few feet or more. After a bit of running he slowed down and let Krystal catch up, she was breathing heavily...

"Don't rest now that only bought us a minute or two...what room number is on the ticked?"

Krystal fished the ticket out of her pocket, "Umm...here 215-E, 2nd floor deck."

The two didn't run this time but rather they walked at a very brisk pace and went up the first flight of stairs they found. As they approached their room, a smaller flock of fans rushed after them, Fox and Krystal dashed around a corner and found their room. Fox slammed his palm against the scanner next to the door, the door slid open and Fox and Krystal stumbled over each other's feet fleeing into the room. As they fell their bags flew from Fox's hands, they landed laughing about the whole situation until Krystal felt Fox's paws touch her sides, she opened her eyes and turned an astonishing shade of red as she noticed their awkward position; she was laying on top of him with their muzzles less than an inch away from one another...

Krystal let out a small but, embarrassed laugh, "Thanks for catching me."

"No problem..." Fox managed to say as she rolled off of him.

_' That didn't last long enough...'_ He thought to himself.

He was lucky that at the moment Krystal was far too busy examining the huge room; it was definitely a suite but, it looked different somehow...The bed was a queen sized canopy bed with lovely red linens and drapes, there was a small fridge in the wall designed to look just like the wooden finish on the walls, there was a small leather love seat near one of the walls, the bathroom was also large but, it was as Fox examined this room that he realized what kind of room it was, there was a large two person hot tub in the bathroom...it was a honeymoon suite. He then got a small idea and headed into the bathroom, he pulled out a small communicator and punched in Peppy's personal number...

"Fox?" The hare asked as he saw the number of who had called him.

"You wanna explain this room I'm standing in?" Fox demanded a bit offended but in a low voice.

Peppy chuckled, "That's the way it was gonna happen one way or another...the last two rooms were the honeymoon suites so either way you'll be sleeping in that room...either with one of the ladies or with Falco..." Fox shuddered at the thought of sharing such a room with Falco.

"Just forget it alright...how's Slip?"

"Last I heard he and Beltino went for a vacation of their own...found himself a girl on Aquos...Amanda I think her name was..."

Fox was shocked, "You're kidding right? Slippy...and a girl."

"Yeah...according to Beltino they seem to be spending a lot of time together..." Peppy said, "...look Fox I'm swamped here so I gotta go..."

"Alright...see ya old man."

"Bye Fox..."

Fox walked back into the room to find that Krystal was laying on the bed sleeping soundly, apparently she hadn't gotten enough sleep the past night either. Fox smiled and walked to her side, he pulled one of the covers around her and walked over to the small love seat, where he lay down himself and was sleeping before too long. He only hoped that he would get a decent hour of sleep this time instead of being woken up by a damn alarm clock...

Fox woke up several hours later, the clock stated that it was 3:23pm, he was awakened by Falco knocking on the door. Fox didn't make much of a rush to open the door, he kept as quiet as possible to allow Krystal to get as much sleep as she wanted. Falco didn't even bother coming in, rather he just had Fox step into the hall where Katt was also waiting...

"Can you believe that that sick old fart's trying to pull ?" Falco asked.

"I already called him...either way we're stuck with the rooms we have."

Katt scoffed mockingly, "Hey I'm not complaining...free hot tub, free room service..."

"Well...I gotta agree with Katt on that one. We've been ordering food for the last hour..." Falco said, "...apparently the honeymoon suites come with free services. Who cares if they think we're married?"

"Speaking of which, there's a huge dinner going on downstairs in a few hours." Falco said walking down the hall.

Katt walked up to Fox, "Look just ask Krystal to go with you to the dinner...I know how you feel, and you need to stop being so damn stubborn. She's not gonna make the first move for you..." She said running after Falco, "Just think about it okay?!"

/

Fox didn't care for the fact that the two were prying into his love life, but, he had to admit that Katt had a hell of a point. He always wanted his relationship with Krystal to be more than just a friendly one, but he froze up anytime he started to say something about it to her. He made his way back into the room only to find that Krystal wasn't on the bed anymore, several pieces of the clothes she'd been wearing were laying on the bed and her bag had been gone thru. He made some coffee as he heard the shower start up, he sat around drinking his coffee going over whether or not to ask her out to dinner...not having a kitchen in their room didn't give them much of any other choice...but that didn't help much on Fox's nerves, though the coffee did a bit. Eventually Fox left the room and stood in the hallway to get some air, he leaned against the wall next to the door and slid into a seated position. As his stress began to get to him he buried his face in his hands...

"Dad...How the hell did you do this? Why is it so hard to talk to her as a normal person?"

"Maybe you should be asking yourself that question..." A slightly raspy voice said from near Fox, "...This seat taken?"

Fox opened his eyes to see a black furred fox standing before him; he was heavily built with long black hair, and wore a pair of black pants with a gray tank top, each of his thick arms had a leather armband that where hung with colorful feathers...

"Look I'm not in the mood for any autographs right now..." Fox said.

The black fox sat across from Fox, "Not a fan...Name's Arlex...Arlex Stone. And just for future advice, talking to spirits is the same as talking to the gods. They seldom answer...and even when they do, they speak in riddles far more complicated than the one you're trying to solve...So why stand out here by yourself? I recall seeing you come aboard with a very beautiful young vixen."

"You've got a good eye considering how many were chasing us..." Fox changed the subject.

"Well people don't seem to realize that you must be here to get away from such things." Arlex seemed to be having some trouble with his right arm and left leg.

"You alright? You keep moving your arm and leg around."

Arlex smiled, tapped his right knuckles on his left thigh producing a slight metal sound, "Bionics...I'm still not used to them. Takes a bit of time for them to work into you neural system."

"So what are you here for?" Fox asked.

"Same as you...on vacation with a beautiful woman..." Arlex looked at a silver wrist watch on his left hand, "...one I should be getting back to...she was taking a shower when I decided to go for a walk. If she finds me disobeying doctor's orders she's likely to skin me alive." Arlex finished standing up with a bit of difficulty. "It was nice meeting you Fox."

Fox stood up and shook Arlex's hand, "You too, Arlex."

"Look...I heard your conversation with Mr. Lombardi earlier...and you know that pink friend of yours...Katt, was right. Anyone can see that you two care a lot about each other, but it seems like the only people that don't fully see it...is you two..." Arlex started down the hall, "...well if things pan out I'll possibly see you at that dinner downstairs."

"Yeah possibly...see ya around Arlex."

Fox turned around and walked into his room, he instantly froze as he saw Krystal. She'd just gotten out of the shower and was only wearing a bright red set of lace undergarments, he tried to look away but couldn't, his neck wouldn't move. Krystal however knew he was standing there and finished drying off before tossing her towel onto Fox's head...

"What's wrong?" She asked giggling a bit at Fox's wide eyed expression.

Fox just looked her up and down...

"This?" She asked getting a nod in reply, "Fox...I was almost wearing the same thing when we first met..." She walked by rubbing his head, "...you need to relax. Remember? That's what we're here for."

"Say Krystal..." Fox said finding that not looking directly at her helped a bit, "...there's a big banquette dinner downstairs in a few hours. You...wou..." Fox tired to finish his sentence but his voice made an odd squeaking sound, "...That's a hell of a funny sound. Never made that before..."

Krystal stood up from her bag now with some new clothes in her hands, but this time Fox forced it all out, "Krystal...would you like to join me at the banquette?"

Krystal was a bit shocked, she knew he'd eventually ask her but didn't think it would happen so quickly, "Fox, is this one of those dates Falco and Katt are always talking about?"

Fox thought to himself, "Well...yeah I guess..."

Krystal smiled at the thought, "I'd love to. I guess I should wear something better than jeans huh?"

"You can wear whatever you like..."

"Well I don't have anything other than jeans and swimsuits in this bag..." Krystal said.

Fox couldn't help himself, "Yeah you should go with the swimsuit..." He said with a sarcastic smile.

"No offense, but, I don't even think this thing Katt gave me counts as a swimsuit..."

There was hardly anything to the small black lace bikini, the top would barely cover anything, and the bottoms were just as enticing. Fox couldn't help but picture her wearing it...

"At least you'd get a lot of attention though."

"I'll go with the jeans." She said picking up the suit she'd pulled out of the bag.

Fox got some clothes himself and headed into the shower, he'd been sweating horribly from his nervousness he hated the smell of sweat, and most of all the feel of it. The hot waters slowly calmed him down, he didn't know what time the dinner was going to be held at but he did know that it wasn't going to be long. He was happy that he'd finally asked her, it lifted a great deal of stress from his shoulders. He finally finished his shower and put on his new clothes; he wore a pari of black jeans and a white button up shirt. He walked out of the room to find Krystal sitting on the edge of the bed; she was now wearing a pair of blue jeans and a light red button up shirt of her own. Fox noticed that she didn't see him walk out of the bathroom, whatever she was doing it was occupying most of her attention. He probably shouldn't have done what he did, but he did. He made his way to the opposite end of the bed and crawled under it, he made his way silently the her side where he could see her feet dangling near the floor. He reached out and pulled her off and under the bed slightly before letting go of her ankle. Krystal screamed as soon as she felt his arm tug her off the bed, and crawled back against the wall. As soon as she saw Fox laughing uncontrollably under the bed...

"Laugh all you want, but you're going to pay for that before this night is over..." She half shouted at him.

Krystal had found his immature prank relatively funny, but it had still scared the hell out of her, for the most part she was just happy to see that Fox was relaxing finally. She knew how stressful asking her out had been for him. She smiled at him, then promptly threw her shoe at him. He crawled out and handed her the shoe while helping her to her feet, standing there facing each other they studied each other's look...

_'She looks amazing...I could stare at her forever.' _Fox thought to himself.

Krystal's face turned a deep purple as she started to blush, "Thank you Fox. You look very handsome yourself."

"You know that little ability of yours can get a tad annoying?"

"So I've heard...but don't worry I'll keep the telepathy to a minimum. It's just a bad habit I'll have to break at some point..."

Fox thought for a moment, "Look in advance to anything I may say or think...I'm sorry."

Krystal kissed him on the cheek which made his face turn a dark shade of red, "Well...in advance...apology accepted." She managed to say with a hint of laughter in her voice.

(000)

The two left their room a short while later to find Katt and Falco where just approaching. Fox's face set ablaze when Katt whistled in their direction, as did Krystal's as they both looked away from the feline. As her and Falco stopped in front of them Falco started to examine everyone's clothing, the four were nearly perfect matches, they were all wearing jeans. Falco wore a light blue T-shirt and Katt was wearing an almost perfectly matching button up shirt...

"I don't know why but...I have the felling that we're gonna seem a bit out of place at this thing." Falco said.

"Thank you doctor obvious." Katt replied.

"Hang on here..." Fox cut in, "...since when dose Falco have the brains to earn a doctorate."

"HEY!! Shut up! Stop analyzing me." Falco said a bit insulted.

The group shared a short laugh at the poor Avian's expense, and they all walked down the halls toward the middle of the ship. After a few minutes they reached a hall that lead into a massive set of doors a short red carpet lead from the doors and there was an animal in a red suit on either side of the door. As the party of four approached the doors the two animals quickly opened the doors...


	3. Interuptions

**Chapter 3**

Even Fox and Falco had a hard time believing what they saw...the room was massive with a large open dancing floor surrounded by tables, more than any of them had ever seen in one restaurant. The tables were covered by elegant table cloths, and the entire room's atmosphere seemed to be much more sophisticated than it really was. They were only standing there for a few moments before a well dressed squirrel approached them...

"Look we're here to relax...if you could I'd like not to draw a lot of attention to ourselves." Fox said before the waiter could say anything.

"Right you are Mr. McCloud ..."

"Whoa..." Fox stopped the squirrel, "I ain't married...just Fox..."

The four were led to a small table for four, luckily far away from the main crowd. On their way Fox noticed a heavily populated area surrounding a small table with a sign which noted that the seats were reserved for Fox's little party...Fox had saw that coming and was happy they weren't sitting there. The last thing he wanted right now was for all of those fans asking questions about his relationship with Krystal and where it's going, and if they plan on having kits or not...Fox really did appreciate his fans but at times he wished that he simply wasn't so well known...he was lucky that this wasn't an official date or anything, if it were he'd want to dance with Krystal or something along that line, really any excuse to get close to her was good enough for him just not out in the open public where everyone could start their god forsaken rumors, he had a hard enough time reacting with her as it was without tripping over his own words. Their hostess led them to their seats where, Fox and Falco seemed to seat the two ladies at the same time before taking their seats Fox next to Krystal and Falco next to Katt. Fox, Falco, and Katt each seemed to pick out something from their menus rather quickly, while Krystal looked over hers...she knew some of these foods but, some were new to her...Fox of course made it his business to explain what each one was and whether or not he liked it, and soon enough she too had her order set. Their waiter turned out to be an male otter, like most of the help in the kitchen here he was well dressed, he really didn't say much, he simply took their orders asked if they'd like a dessert with their meal, if they'd like their drinks now, and if they would or not like to order a special which was apparently separate from the original menu...

Fox thought for a moment, "If possible just a bottle of good wine, and for dessert...your Chocolate Raspberry Present."

"Do you have a preferred vintage of wine sir?" The otter asked jotting down what he already knew.

Fox searched his mind for a moment, "No...I don't usually drink so, I'm not picky. As long as it doesn't smell like feet and taste like ass it's fine by me..."

The waiter coughed clearly holding back the same laughter as the others, "No ass-foot wine...I'll see to that sir...good day."

As the waiter walked away the others burst into laughter, "Well..." Falco said, "At least the waiter has a sense of humor."

For a time they all simply sat there without a word between them, Katt realized what was wrong, Fox was too shy to say anything with Falco there...Katt reached over to the blue avian finally after a short while, the food would take some time to prepare...

"Hey come on...there's a dance hall upstairs." The pink feline said pulling Falco out of his seat.

Falco chuckled a bit as she forced him to his feet, "Okay Okay...Fox come get us when the food gets here." The blue avian said as Katt dragged him off.

"Yeah no problem." Fox called back.

The situation didn't change he still couldn't think of anything to say he only found himself able to sit there randomly glancing over to the vixen to his left. He was a bit disappointed in himself, he wanted to talk to her but he just couldn't think of anything to say. He sighed deeply at himself...

"Hey Fox..." Krystal suddenly said.

"Yeah..." Fox answered turning his attention to her.

"What's your favorite color?"

Fox half laughed at the unusual question, "What?"

"Your favorite color. I wanna know what it is." She repeated herself.

"Okay...honestly my favorite color has been blue for as long as I can remember." He finally answered, "I remember that my mom used to wear this really beautiful sapphire necklace that my dad gave her; it was a golden choker with this large blue stone shaped like a heart. I guess the color just always reminded me of her. And you?"

"Oh mine?" Krystal asked, "Green. Our village on Cerinia was surrounded by jungle...everything was green...I guess you could say that the color reminds me of home."

"You have a favorite food?" Fox asked.

Krystal smiled, "None that you've ever heard of...but, I really do like that breakfast thing that you made last week...what did you call it...French Toast? What about you?"

"Hmm..." Fox hummed to himself in thought, "Well...I love pasta, especially Tortellini...and I absolutely despise onions, can't stand tomatoes...but, there are just foods that they go with, and I have a soft spot for anything with chocolate in or on it. Any other questions?"

"Yes actually..." Krystal replied, "What do you plan to do when or if you ever stop being a mercenary?"

"No...it's too embarrassing."

"Oh come on Fox...isn't this whole thing so we can get to know each other better?"

Fox sighed as he saw that pleading look in her deep blue eyes, "Fine...alright. When I retire, I'm going to move to Sauria where I can finally live in peace without worrying about a million fans trying to pull me apart as soon as I step out into the open...and if I'm lucky, start a family there."

"What's so embarrassing about that? Isn't that what everyone wants? To be happy with the one you love..."

"What about you? Any future plans of your own?"

Krystal lowered her head, "Back on Cerinia...a young vixen didn't think of such things. You didn't choose your mate...there were ceremonies that did so for you. Love was just a useless emotion that weakened the spirit..."

"Wow...that' s...pretty damn harsh. I don't think I'd ever be able to marry anyone that I didn't love. Kinda ruins the whole point doesn't it? Why spend your entire life with someone that you don't even really love? Doesn't make any sense to me?"

Soon the same waiter from earlier came back with a bottle of wine which he placed inside a small bucket of ice, then making his way back toward the other tables. Fox was looking for the right words this was the perfect opportunity to tell her how he felt about her. He was having trouble thinking of something to say though. He thought his head would burst from all the pressure it was giving him a terrible headache...but, he finally forced himself to look over at her. At the moment Krystal was examining the room when she felt Fox's paw on top of hers causing her to turn her attention to him, her heart began to race as she saw the seriousness in his eyes...

"Listen...Krystal. I've been wanting to say this for a..." Fox was cut off by the ship's PA system causing Fox to loose his train of thought, "Sorry Krystal I'll be right back."

As Krystal sat there confused about what had just happened he said he'd wanted to say something to her but, then he rushed off to the bathroom. She had hopes of what he wanted to say...after all she had her own plans for this vacation. She sat there chewing on a small piece of bread that came from a basket set in the center of the table as the announcement from the bridge of the ship sounded off...

As Fox sat in the bathroom splashing water on his face from the sink trying to calm himself down he heard a familiar sound followed by a short burst of screams before the announcement called for everyone's attention. Fox pushed the bathroom door open only to meet gazes with Krystal who stood by their table; she shook her head at him and signaled for him to retreat back into the bathroom where he hid in a stall to listen to the announcement...

"Ladies and gentlemen. If you would please allow me to explain your current situation. This is what you'd call a hijacking, for those of you who are unfamiliar with the term, that means that we...being the men with the automatic weapons and the high explosives are the ones in charge, and you are the ones the pay attention and do exactly as they say. Most of you may had heard of us The Black Star Gang...we are only here for some menial things really. As pirates we have a soft spot for anything that really sparkles or shines so, any gold, silver, or cash you may have at the time will most likely be enough to buy your safety. And in case there are any brave folks on board that may want to try anything either heroic or stupid...just remember that we have the guns, and I have a strict hatred for heroes, and in these cases hostages may be used to our advantage..."

Fox looked above him to an air vent, he was finally about to tell Krystal his true feelings and this prick had to go and ruin things the fucker was gonna pay. As Fox crawled through the air vent he could hear commotion in each different room he passed over. As he crawled further on he could feel something in the back of his mind that soon enough sounded a lot like Krystal's voice...

"_Fox are you alright? Where are you?"_

Her telepathy was so useful he could think about whatever he wanted to say and she'd hear it, _"I'm in the ventilation system...and I'm fine what about you?"_

"_I'll be okay...they haven't shot anyone yet."_

Fox sighed with relief, _"Don't do anything stupid okay? Just give 'em what they want and they should leave you alone."_

"_What about you?"_ She asked.

"_I'm gonna go say hi to the new captain...he owes me for ruining my vacation."_

* * *

**AN: Yeah...I've got the block again. Sorry if the chapter was short but, that'll change for me...it always dose. Anyhow I thought I'd work on this a bit more sense it's the first one I could think of something to write for...It only made sense so...R&R and enjoy and...I hope the block goes away soon...C'ya...**


	4. Pirates?

Chapter 4

Fox's trail drug him through countless yards of vents he finally found the spot he was looking for. Fox let out a grunt as he fell to the floor of his own room from the vent he'd knocked open. He rummaged through his things until he found one of his bags, which he dug through producing two large pistols, it seemed like he could carry just about anything onto a ship like this and get away with it, Krystal would most likely be pissed if she knew he brought weapons on his vacation when he was supposed to relax, but, truth be told he never went anywhere without a weapon...it was better to be safe than sorry, and this was a clear example...he however didn't bring much in the form of ammo, but he did bring his father's old combat knife, that at the very least he took everywhere with him. He kept only one of the two pistols handy, while the other was tucked into the waist of his pants just in case, he'd need to make very round count. He preferred archaic guns to actual blasters and bullets tended to produce a much greater amount of damage...they also couldn't be blocked by photon shields.

Fox peeked out of his room through a tiny crack in the door, luckily there was nobody in the hall, he made his way down the hall as quietly as possible, keeping close to the walls in case someone should come around a corner. As soon as he found one of the small stairwells that lead to the next deck up he ducked in hiding in the shadows...as he knelt down behind the actual stairs he heard something that sounded like muffled crying, he didn't know what where it was coming from but, it was loud enough to give him away should anyone come down the stairs. He turned around to look for the cause only to see to light blue eyes staring out from an open vent cover. He got a bit closer only to have the person move further away...

"No no no...forget about the gun see..." Fox said putting his weapon away, "It's okay I'm not with these guys."

After a few more seconds a small form appeared from the darkness, it was a just a little kit, not even 10 years old yet, the little red furred fox slowly walked forward until Fox smiled causing the little one to run forward wrapping his arms around Fox's neck...

"Everything's gonna be okay kid..." He reassure the little fox, "Do you know where your parents are?"

The kit pointed up the stairs...

"Good. Now are there any of the bad people up there?"

The little guy nodded...

"Can you show me how many?"

The fox held up four fingers...

Fox sighed but, picked up the kid, he couldn't very well just leave him there. Fox slowly moved up the stairs and instantly pressed himself against the wall directly in front of him as the hall bent in an L shape away from the wall. He crept his head around the corner only to see a small group of soldiers...8 to be exact. He ducked back around to the safe side of the wall looking at the small one who was held to his left side...

"You can't count yet can you?" He asked receiving a negative head shake, "Hmm...figures."

Fox made his was to the furthest end of the wall he was hidden behind, and removed the grating on a small vent overhead holding the kit up to it, as soon as he was inside Fox replaced the vent cover...

"You stay put okay...don't make a sound."

The kit nodded to Fox moving further back into the vent, as he headed back toward the populated hall a wolf stepped out into the open, in an instant reaction to the creature's sudden notice to him, Fox's paw snapped the animal's muzzle shut and wrenched his rifle from his paws at the same time whipping him back around to his side of the wall while bringing his knife to the animal's throat...

"You have any clue how badly you all fucked up when decided to jump this ship?"

The wolf chuckled from the corner of his mouth, "You think we're afraid of you?"

"No I don't really think you are..." Fox half growled, "too bad for you."

Several minutes had gone by since the wolf had left the small group of pirates, there were two more wolves, three avians, an otter, and two hares, the otter most likely being the odd one in the group. After so long a red feathered avian looked at his watch, which was most likely stolen...

"Ian's been gone for a long time...what the hell could be keeping him?"

"Beats me..." A gray furred hare replied, "Knowing that retard he probably fell down the stairs an broke his neck."

The avian looked toward the end of the hall, "Whatever...anyhow Avory, Mark you two come with me. Everyone else just relax."

They were only at the end of the hall when the avian spotted a trail of blood heading down the stairs...the three kept their rifles at the ready as they headed down the stairs following the red trail that seemed to lead to a single room. They waited for a few moments before they opened the door; it was a smaller room with two beds on one side and a chair sitting in the middle of the room where their wolf friend was sitting. They all faltered for a moment but slowly walked into the room to check on their friend, as the red feathered avian stepped around in front of the seated wolf his eyes went wide as the wolf had been carved a second smile and pinned to his chest with a black combat knife was a note that said...

_I hope you aren't afraid of the dark..._

At what seemed like the very moment he read the note, the dark room blacked out completely as the door slammed shut seemingly on it's own. There were no lights, no sounds, the room was made perfectly dark, the port windows had been completely blocked off. For a brief moment the red avian remained silent...

"Avory...Mark. You two alright?"

When he received no reply the avian reached into his pocket producing a small lighter, he struck it several times only producing small sparks...but, after about the sixth time it finally summoned the small flame that he'd hoped for, only to see that his two friends had been killed in as much a brutal manner as the wolf...what was worse of all, they were done in complete silence. He froze in complete fear as he could see a muzzle out of the corner of his eye, which blew out the flame on his lighter...not even a whisper. Fox emerged from the room with the four animal's rifles...

"_Krys you still there?"_

"_Yeah Fox I'm fine...and you."_

"_If I weren't okay I don't think we'd be having this conversation." _ He pointed out, _"Are there any of those creeps guarding the doors to the bathrooms?"_

"_No...there are four in here...but they're mainly staying on the upper floor where they can watch everyone at once."_

"_Good...I'm coming back through the men's room with weapons. See if you can get Falco and Katt down there to you."_

"_That's not too difficult...they're sitting right here in front of me. These pirates or whatever they are made everyone sit down...there's one going around collecting jewelry and stuff. Fox he took my mother's necklace..."_

"_Don't worry about it...just stay calm and I'll be there soon...and make sure Falco doesn't do anything stupid until I get there."_

Krystal was thankfully keeping her link with Fox up so that she could inform him of anything he might need to know. Fox of course retrieved the young kit from upstairs whom luckily didn't seem to freaked out by the fact that Fox was covered in blood. Fox worked his way back to the dining hall as fast as he could through the same means that he'd gotten out, through his room. He pushed the young kit into the open vent first followed by himself and the rifles he'd gathered. After a short ways Fox moved against one side of the vent while making the kit move behind him. Now in proper position the kit followed behind Fox holding the end of the vulpine's tail...most likely because the kid was afraid. Luckily soon enough Fox emerged at the other end of his trek and pulled the little one out of the vent. He pulled the kit off to one of the stalls and set him inside...

"Okay kid you stay here, and I'll go see if I can find your parents okay?" Fox was a bit impressed by the kit's bravery, he hadn't made a peep since Fox had told him not to make a sound.

Fox quickly took a peak out of the bathroom only to find Krystal was looking in his direction along with Katt and Falco, Fox waved one of the rifles in the air in front of his face for a moment. For a few seconds the group conversed with each other...

"Yeah he's got guns but, how the fuck do we get to 'em?" Falco asked keeping his tone low enough for only the small group to hear.

Katt looked around, "Beats the hell outta me...everyone's sit'n down they'd notice if any of us got up."

"Wait a sec..." Falco said.

"Don't do anything stupid Falco." Krystal said.

"Come on Krys you know me..." The avian said standing up.

"Yeah that's what I'm talking about." The cerulean vixen said placing a paw on her forehead and looking to the table.

In a matter of seconds Falco shot up from his chair and made a break for the men's bathroom, several shots whizzed by but, luckily Falco found a moment to dive through the bathroom door. As he slid across the ceramic tiles on the floor Fox noticed a trail of blood leading to the avian's right leg...

"You're a fuck'n idiot you know that?" Fox asked passing Falco a rifle.

"Yeah...that's what I hear."

There was an uproar outside of the room and Fox hid behind the door as he heard one of the guards approaching. The door swung open to reveal a slightly tall raccoon that froze in place as a Fox's knife was driven into the side of his head. The creature was thrown to the floor where it's dying body convulsed a bit before Fox moved it aside. Luckily the shot Falco had took was not one that threatened his ability to stand, and the blue feathered avian found his way over to Fox who freed his knife from the raccoon's head. As Falco joined Fox they heard something outside the door...

"Benji you get him?"

"Nah but someone got him pretty good...get in here and help me this fucker's heavy..." Falco replied trying his hardest to disguise his voice.

"Right. Hey fellas just go back to work Benji got the dumb fuck!"

Fox looked at Falco with disbelief, "I can't believe that worked..." He whispered.

"Yeah me either." Falco smiled back with a bit of disbelief himself.

The hare that had said all of this walked into the bathroom and right into the barrel of two rifles being jabbed into his face...

"Just keep walk'n." Fox said in a low tone.

As soon as the hare was inside the room a forceful blow to the back of his head from Falco's rifle. Fox moved the body away from the door and looked back out, the room wasn't clear, now the other two guards were downstairs taking over their friend's job of collection all of the valuables in the room. Fox and Falco at the same time burst from the door each holding their weapons on the two who retorted with the same gesture. Fox began to slowly circle to one side to give himself a clearer shot at the two should they try anything stupid. As he became even with Krystal and Katt who were still sitting at their table Krystal noticed the pistols tucked into the back of his jeans taking them both and passing one to Katt who both stood aiming their weapons at the animals as well...the fox and echidna slowly placed their weapons on the ground. Two animals from the crowd picked up the weapons as soon as they were on the floor. Fox rushed back into the bathroom and brought out the kit...

"Who's kid?!" He shouted.

As he said this a voice yelled out over the crowd drawing the kit's attention. Fox then set the little one down who rushed off toward what was most undoubtedly the voice of his mother. Fox then passed one of the remaining rifles to Krystal and Katt retrieving his pistols. Krystal seemed a bit angry with him as she'd realized that the two pistols had been Fox's which meant that he'd brought them with him, but there'd be time to be angry with him later. The three met at the door to the dining hall and seemingly without need of words readied their weapons. There weren't any words exchanged at all between them as they rushed down the halls together heading toward the ship's bridge as they made their way down the halls Krystal looked over to Fox...

"You promised no weapons."

Fox sighed, "This really isn't a good time for this Krystal."

He was right there was no time to be angry with him at the moment, they finally came to the area where Fox had killed the three guards in the room. The other guards had come down looking for their friends but, they were torn apart by the gunfire that was produced from Fox's small team. There was no sort of resistance between the dining hall and the bridge where they came across the sight of the captain shot several times in the head...and sadly enough no signs of the pirate captain. This of course angered Fox a bit...

"Come on everyone get to work and see if we can find the asshole that killed the captain." Fox said going to work on one of the computer terminals.

After a bit Falco looked over to Fox, "This thing's a T-111 Jagger...I think I can pilot it. It's not that much different from the commercial J-17's back home."

"What about our guests?" Fox asked.

Katt looked over to Fox from her terminal, "There's a small ship that's run'n off pretty damn fast."

"If you can get a lock on that ship's ID send it to Corneria and tell them what happened here."

"So is this all over now?" Krystal asked.

"Yeah...I guess..." Fox replied, "But, why'd they leave without the loot."

"Maybe it was just a distraction to get everyone's attention away from what they really wanted." Falco said.

"Or they are like any other gang and turned tail as soon as a real challenge presented itself." Fox said snickering at Falco.

"Hey!" Falco yelled, "My gang never ran from a damn thing and you know it!"

Fox noticed that Krystal was still a bit angry at him, "Look...I'm sorry that I brought a few firearms with me, but I never leave the base without a weapon of some kind...it's almost a compulsion. I always prepare for the worst."

"And that was simply the worst thing that could happen right?" Krystal asked in a mocking tone.

"No...actually the pirate thing was the second worst thing that could have happened." Fox said, "The worst thing that could happen would be this thing's engines giving out and sending us hurling into a planet's unstable atmosphere turning this ship into a giant flaming comet of death."

Krystal still looked away from him, "I guess you are right...this could have gotten a lot worse. Can we just go back to having dinner and ignore the fact that the night was ruined?"

"Sounds good to me..." Fox replied dropping his gun, "You feeling okay Falco?"

"Oh I'm just peachy...I always have a nice day after being shot."

Fox rolled his eyes, "Oh you wuss...you aren't complaining about that little fuck'n scratch are you?" He said pulling lifting his arm to show a terrible mess of bleeding cloth they'd not noticed until now, "One of the dead fucks that I left in that room downstairs took a fucking chunk outta my arm like I was god damned breakfast special."

Krystal pulled the bloody cloth away from Fox's arm and winced at the sight, "Fox we need to get you to some sort of medical bay...this needs attention now."

"Good idea...but after that I'd really like to go to bed."

Falco looked back to Fox, "You two go on ahead then. I'll contact Peppy and see what he wants to do about all of this...I'll fill you in in the morning."

"Right...hopefully this doesn't put a damper on anything for the rest of the trip."

* * *

**AN: Despite this chapter this fic is not going to be based on fighting or action...this is just to set something up later in the fic. Thanks for reading R&R and C'ya all next time...**


	5. Confessions

**Chapter 5**

Fox was happy to see that the ship's medical staff wasn't too large and was seemingly well trained. The female cougar stitched up his arm with impressive speed and with a minimal amount of pain...Fox was even more happy when he and Krystal headed back to their room and simply had their meals delivered to the room where they could eat in peace as Fox was incredibly tired. As they ate Krystal thought about what Fox had wanted to tell her in the dinging hall but, she couldn't put it together herself. The two were mostly done with their meals when she looked to Fox who was taking his time with what was left on his plate, he was clearly lost in thought...

"Hey Fox. You were going to tell me something in the dining hall before you were interrupted...weren't you?"

Fox choked a bit on his food, he'd forgotten all about that, "It......it wasn't important. Just forget about it."

Fox secretly kicked himself for not just saying it then and there...but after what had happened the mood of the whole night was simply wasted. Krystal could tell that he was still thinking about what he wanted to say, but she'd promised not to use too much telepathy...besides she'd never go into his personal thoughts like that, she had too much respect and cared about him too much to betray his trust like that. For the night they two simply sat by doing nothing, after eating Fox went to sleep on the sofa like he had the night before doing the gentlemanly thing and leaving the bed to Krystal. He must have been exhausted from all the excitement, not to mention the amount of animals that practically attacked him as they two made their ways back toward their rooms, thanking him repeatedly for saving them, and still yet trying to force him to sign anything that they could get to him. Krystal could tell that this routine was getting on his nerves just as much as everything else was. Unable to sleep Krystal walked about the room taking a moment to examine the sleeping fox on the leather sofa, she loved the look of him while he slept, he reminded her of a young kit after a long day. She wondered to herself why it was she couldn't bring herself to tell him that she cared about him so much but, for the most part she simply wanted to tell him, and couldn't it was odd. On Cerinia as she had explained to Fox earlier she never would have thought about such things...but being free of her people's harsh ways she now had these emotions to take into consideration...she liked the warm feeling she got when she was with him, she liked all of the strange feelings that he made her feel when he was nearby. Even right now watching him do something as simple as sleeping, she couldn't help but to brush the fur on his forehead with the back of her hand, she wondered if he had any of the same feelings about her that she felt for him, and secretly hoped that he did. On Cerinia she was told that love was a weakness, and she could see why it was looked on in such a fashion by a warrior race...in her current situation she'd be no good to anyone in a fight; sure she'd fight her hardest as she always did but, there would always be the thought of Fox clouding her thoughts. She sighed deeply as she headed back to the bed where she slowly let the night's sleep take over her body, her dreams filled with images of the fox she shared the room with, hoping even in her dreams that they were simply meant to be...

The next morning was full of life on the ship, everyone had all but forgotten the incidents of the previous day, Fox was still yet to wake up, Krystal looked to the digital clock beside the bed, she'd slept in as well but, it was almost 1 o'clock in the afternoon...but, he had been injured and did practically save the entirety of the ship's passengers from the pirates. As Krystal finished dressing for the day she looked into a large mirror that stood near the bed running her fingers over the white fur of her chest...she'd never been able to recover her mother's necklace, perhaps one of the other passengers took it when everyone was reclaiming their things, but whatever the cause Krystal was not able to find it among the large sack that was left behind. It was as she stood there looking into the mirror rather depressed that something caught her attention Fox was standing behind her...

"Something wrong?" He asked.

She didn't bother opening her eyes, "I couldn't find my mother's necklace..."

It was after she said this that she felt a familiar weight fall against her chest and quickly opened her eyes to see that Fox was fastening her mother's necklace back around her neck, "I went back looking for it when you fell asleep...It took forever to find it...some lady on the 5th floor mistook it for one of her things...she apologizes for taking it."

Krystal held the stone up to inspect it closely, "Is this why you were so tired?"

Fox scoffed a bit his eyes were still half closed, "Huh...Yea pretty much. I know what it's like to loose your parents, you try to hang on to anything that reminds you of them...I couldn't imagine what it would be like to loose something with so many memories attached to it..."

Krystal turned and wrapped her arms around the exhausted vulpine's neck, "Thank you so much...I don't know what I would have done if I wouldn't have found it."

"Hey don't worry about it...you're a member of the team now...that's what we do we look out for each other." Fox said pulling her away from him, "Look if it's no bother to you, I'd like to get some more sleep, I can show you around the ship tonight if you'd like."

Krystal reluctantly released her embrace on Fox, "Alright but, make sure you get some sleep. With that wound on your arm you're going to need your rest."

"No problem doc..." Fox said rubbing her head before climbing into the bed since she no longer seemed to need it.

Fox found no problems getting to sleep, he really was tired, he'd hoped that giving Krystal her necklace back would have helped him with what he wanted to tell her but, unfortunately it hadn't. For a bit over an hour Fox lay there...maybe tonight when he showed her around the ship he'd finally be able to tell her the truth. He hoped...doubted it, but, hoped. To Fox his rest only seemed like it had taken seconds out of the day but one look at the small digital clock told him otherwise it was nearly 9 o'clock...he'd slept through the entire day. His head hurt a small bit but, other than that he felt just fine, as he looked around he noticed that Krystal must have still been out with Katt as the two had planned on doing something. Fox took this as a perfect opportunity to get a shower in before showing Krystal around the ship. He looked through his things and pulled out a pair of jeans as well as a white tee shirt. He stopped at the bathroom door to rub his eyes for a moment and yawn as he was still feeling the effects of his nap. As he stepped into the room and opened his eyes he instantly dropped his things, and his jaw nearly hit the floor as he had walked in just as a very wet, very nude blue vixen stepped out of the shower...

"FOX WHAT THE HELL!?!" She screamed leaping back behind the glass door and pulling it shut.

Fox had already rushed out of the room, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He yelled back from the room itself.

After toweling off and getting her clothes on Krystal stepped out of the bathroom to find Fox banging his head on the wall over and over...

"Stupid...stupid...stupid..." He repeated himself every time his head hit the wall.

"Fox?" She finally called getting the vulpine's attention.

After realizing that she was dressed now Fox rushed over to her, "I am so sorry. I didn't think you were back yet and..."

Krystal placed her palm over his mouth, "It was my fault I should have locked the door. Don't beat yourself up about it. Just go take yours shower and we'll forget that this ever happened. Thank you for turning away though."

"No...thank you for being so calm about this. I was kinda afraid that you were going to kick me in the stones or something."

To be truthful his reaction to what had just happened only intensified Krystal's respect for Fox...she also found his reaction to be a bit on the cute side, he was so modest that his face was as red a ripe tomato, even after he found that he was not in any kind of trouble. To be completely honest with herself Krystal really didn't mind his looking all that much, it was good to know that he found her so attractive. Maybe it would help her be able to confront him on the feelings she'd been harboring for him for the past few months. Krystal looked to her attire, she was wearing a pair of white jeans and a matching white tank top...they were both a bit tight fitting and the tank top was cut short just above her naval. Krystal wasn't sure about the style but Katt assured her that Fox would like it when she'd given the clothes to Krystal the other night. When Fox finally emerged from the bathroom he was wearing his blue jeans with his green tee shirt draped over his shoulder his head covered with a large white towel that he was using to dry his fur. Krystal couldn't help but to stare, she actually loved the sight of him without his shirt on, it made her feel strange, and kind of warm in the face...after all he had a very well formed body, flat abs, and a highly defined chest and arms, and girl back on Cerinia would have loved to have had the chance to have him all to themselves. Most Cerinian men were actually quite frail and of a weaker build than the females, then again the men on Cerinia had no use for physical strength as their magic unlike the women's was far more powerful. As Fox pulled the towel away from his head he noticed that Krystal's face was a light shade of purple...

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Um...yeah...I'm fine." Krystal replied turning away from him for a moment, "Well...it's getting late should we go?"

"Oh. Yeah hang on." Fox said pulling his shirt down around him, "Okay now we can go."

The two foxes made their way through the halls of the ship, luckily enough, nobody was around being so late at night of course there was the occasional animal wandering about. Falco and Katt had run off to the ship's theater to catch some sort of movie hours ago, Fox was sure that was where Krystal was before so he decided that they really didn't need to go there. The two didn't really say anything while they were walking through the ship's many hall, rather they spent their time in their own minds thinking about what to say to one another rather than saying it. Krystal was amazed at all of the wonderful things on the massive ship; It had a movie theater, two indoor swimming pools, the massive dining hall which she'd already seen, and the large park in the dome-like glass room which they were headed to now. Krystal did want a closer look at the place without a mob of Fox's fans chasing him, to her the place would be perfect to tell him how she felt.. Fox on the other hand had the same problem...he was bound and determined to tell her when the time was right, but no matter how long he waited that time never came. They were both amazed at the beauty of the large indoor park, it was larger than they had first perceived it; they found that they trees were real and that they were heavily maintained every night, apparently the ground beneath their feet felt real because in truth it was, the entire park was indeed authentic, Krystal had no idea they could even keep such a lush green environment stable in deep space. As they made their way through the park Krystal removed her sandles to feel the soft grass between her toes, she blushed a bit as she noticed a pair of lovers kissing on a nearby bench, mainly because she was fantasizing about the same situation with Fox.. As they walked along a small metal walkway Krystal suddenly reached out and pushed Fox causing him to fall to the grass. Fox looked up at the blue vixen who began to slowly back away from him with a playful smile on her face...as soon as Fox leaped to his feet Krystal let out a playful shriek before rushing off of the path. Fox followed after her only to find that she seemed to have vanished. That is until he rounded a corner and found her in the presence of a slightly tall black wolf. They seemed to be lightly chatting before Krystal turned to leave, only to be pulled back by the wrist...

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" The wolf asked tightening his grip on her wrist.

Krystal pulled against his grasp but the wolf was fairly strong, "Let...go..." She shouted beginning to struggle.

"Hey shitface...she said to let her go!" Fox called out rushing over.

"Oh...nice language pal. You kiss your mother with that mouth?" The wolf asked mockingly.

"Nope..." Fox smiled, "Yours."

The wolf turned back to Krystal with an intensely furious look on his face before he felt the pain. Krystal had reached between his legs digging her free paw's claws into whatever flesh she could, the sound of the wolf's scream was enough to make Fox grind his teeth. Fox squeezed his own legs together with a pained look on his face as if he felt the poor animal's pain himself. The wolf didn't dare drop to his knees in fear that the vixen's claws would keep something...

"Okay...okay I'm sorry. Just please retract the claws!" The wolf pleaded.

For whatever reason Krystal slowly retracted her claws but, as soon as they were free of the wolf's manhood a solid fist struck her across the side of her face. Unfortunately that was all Fox needed to see. As the wolf cradled his sore pride he had neglected to remember the fox that had interrupted him, and as he turned his attention to Fox what seemed like an unstoppable force struck the wolf in the face shattering his jaw, Fox never went anywhere without wearing his favorite boots which were perfect for delivering some of Lylat's most painful and lethal kicks. The wolf hit the ground rolling before coming to a stop several feet away, clearly trying to say something despite his now shattered jaw. Fox stood there for a moment, the fur on the back of his neck standing on end and his teeth bared in an obvious challenge for the wolf to stand back up, but it all faded as he heard Krystal shuffle to a sitting position...

"Hey are you alright?" Fox asked quickly shifting from defense mode to his normal self and helping the vixen to her feet.

"Yeah..." She said in a bit of pain as she stood up, "But, I think I twisted my ankle when I fell. He really doesn't punch very hard for someone his size." She added rubbing her cheek. She took a step but stumbled forward, "It hurts to walk."

Fox pulled her arm around his neck and lifted her off the ground bridal style, if her foot was bad he didn't want her walking on it. He figured that after something like that their trip around the ship was over...but, as Fox carried Krystal past the wolf the animal let out a shrill cry as the combined weight of Fox and Krystal stepped down on his paw, which he began fighting to get out from under Fox's foot...

"Next time a lady says let go...do it. Cuz if I'm there when it happens...you'll regret it." Fox said beginning to walk away leaving the wolf to his pain, "You have a nice night now."

"Thank you Fox." Krystal said kissing her hero's cheek causing his face to practically glow.

"Just the way I was brought up."

Krystal smiled, "Your father must have been a wonderful person to teach you values like the ones you have."

"Yeah...he was the best." Fox replied, "Now...lets go take care of that ankle."

Fox may not have shown it but, he was taking his time carrying his passenger to their room, to be honest he really didn't want to put her down...he loved being this close to her, to have her holding onto him the way she was, to feel her silky fur brush against his, it was the only place he really wanted to be. As soon as they were at the room Fox sat Krystal down and knelt down to inspect her rather small foot. As he inspected the injured ankle he realized that even her feet were perfect, everything about her he found to be absolutely perfect...he felt honored just being allowed to hold that foot in his paws, even to check for one injury. As he rolled her foot around Krystal yelped a bit in pain, but, as then she felt a slight amount of pressure against the pads of her foot being applied by Fox's thumbs, the gentle touch of his paws was intoxicatingly soothing to her sore foot. He only applied so much pressure to her foot enough for her to know what he was doing as his paws massaged the injured foot. In a moment of perfect comfort Krystal lay back on the bed and closed her eyes....

"Say Krystal there's something I've sort of wanted to tell you and...." Fox cut himself off as he heard the half silent sound of the beauty's snore, "Had to go for the feet didn't you Fox?" He asked himself.

With a deep sigh that he'd once again missed his chance Fox lifted Krystal's legs onto the bed gently resting her head on a pillow before pulling the covers over her sleeping form. He smiled as he brushed a bit of her blue hair from her eyes, and reached down kissing her softly on the forehead...

"I love you Krystal." He whispered, "I just wish I could find a way to say so while you're awake."

With another heavy sigh Fox lumbered over to the sofa he'd slept on the night before, he really didn't mind, not as long as he knew that Krystal would be there when he woke up...

* * *

**A/N: Well since I've inevitably fallen back onto this fic again that only means one thing...that's right...writer's block. Well that and lack of sufficient sleep but, lets deal with one problem at a time here shall we? Well on either note here's chapter 5 R&R and Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the support all...**

** The footsteps in the darkness- SkullFox  
**


	6. Papetoon at last

**Chapter 6**

Krystal woke from a very peaceful sleep stretching her back, her ankle didn't even hurt anymore...she could have sworn Fox had said that he loved her last night before she fell asleep but, she simply passed it off a some sort of wonderful dream. She decided against getting up that morning for some reason, instead she simply rolled over hugging a large soft pillow, not so much trying to sleep as she was simply enjoying the comfort of the large bed she lay on. As she lay there Krystal thought back to what had happened last night and couldn't help but to wonder if Fox's absence at the moment wasn't because he was in trouble for hurting her attacker, though she had to admit her assault didn't leave him without damage. Soon the well rested blue vixen pulled herself into a seated position against the headboard of the bed, only to hear a knock at the door...

"Who is it?" She asked in her normally gentle tone.

"Katt." The feline's voice replied from the other side.

"Oh...come in Katt."

The pink furred feline had a bright smile on her face when she walked into the room carrying a small tray of food into the room, she was wearing a light pink shirt as she usually was wearing something with pink at least on it, and a pair of loose jeans. She handed the tray to Krystal and sat on the edge of the bed...

"So...Falco and I saw Fox carrying you back to your room last night." Katt said with a smirk, "Anything interesting happen?"

"Actually..." Krystal said getting the curious cat's attention, "Fox hurt someone last night."

"He did what!?!" Katt half shouted.

Krystal slowly explained everything to her friend, including the fact that she was going to tell Fox how she felt...Katt being the only person she trusted enough to tell all of her little secrets like these to. As Katt heard the whole story she smiled and even laughed a little bit, it was cute and romantic, something she wished Falco would try some time...

"So he was protecting you...violently I might add?" Katt said.

"Yeah...I've never seen that look in his eyes before. It was only there when he looked at that wolf though, as soon as he turned back to me I saw the same sweet Fox that I've always known."

Katt smiled at the thought, "Well that's not surprising he really cares about you Krystal...I imagine he'd have gone a lot further than he did if that creep would have pushed the issue."

"I really wouldn't want it to come to something like that." Krystal replied, "Say where is Fox?"

"Beats me...Falco went for a run like he dose every morning. I saw Fox leave the room early this morning, maybe went to do the same thing...he is a bit of a fitness freak."

For a short while Krystal sat there running her fork over the food that Katt had brought to her. The pink furred feline could only tell that she was deep in thought, as something seemed to be troubling the blue vixen. Katt didn't like to see that look on Krystal's face, for some reason it always made her feel a bit sad...

"Hey is something wrong?" Katt asked, "You look a little blue...no pun intended."

"Katt..." Krystal knew what she wanted to ask but wasn't sure how to word it, "Have you ever been in love?"

Katt chuckled a bit, "Well yeah...most girls my age have at least once. Why?"

"What...I mean..How can you tell?" Krystal asked getting a blank stare, "You know if it's love."

Katt rubbed the back of her neck in thought as she stood up and started to walk back and forth from the bed to the wall, "Wow. You sure know how to ask a tough question. Unfortunately it's one of those questions that have a different answer for different people, it may not feel the same for one as it dose for another...so in the end the only person that can really answer that question is you. I think the real person you should be asking that question to is yourself."

"I have..." Krystal said placing her paws over her eyes and leaning her head back in frustration, "So many times,but, I never get a straight answer."

Katt sat back down beside her friend patting her on the back, "Krystal...do you want to know why Fox has such a hard time talking to girls that he likes?"

"Of course I do?"

"I'm not sure if he ever told you but, there was this girl that he fell for a long time ago while him and I were going to school together...her name was Fara...and thanks to my genuinely useful guidance, they eventually started dating. They stayed together through school up until we all went to the Flight Academy. At that point they'd been seeing each other for such a long time that I was surprised Fox didn't marry her...but several months into the academy training program we were sent on field training...it was to study basic flight maneuvers and such..." Katt said sighing as she looked away from Krystal, "Fox, Fara, Falco, and I were all in the same small squad when the training ground was attacked by Venomian troops....Fara, she didn't make it out of the dog fight. Fox pretty much swore that he'd never love another girl again...hell that's probably why he's been alone for so long. The point is though, I haven't seen him look at another girl the way he used to look at her......until he met you."

"That's...so sad. No wonder why he has a hard time talking to me."

"I know that he's trying to finally move on...and I think that mainly he wants to move on for you...he's just having trouble letting go." Katt said rubbing the vixen's head like a bigger sister, "Just give him a little more time...he'll come around. Maybe by then you'll find that answer you're looking for. Even Falco seems to think you two where meant for each other...I mean think about the odds of him being the one that found you on Sauria...there's nobody else in this galaxy that would have gone on a mission like that. You two were destined to meet each other the way you did..." The pink feline said with a light smile.

Krystal smiled and hugged Katt, "Thanks Katt...you're a good friend."

"Yeah...I know." Katt replied before walking to the door, "Now eat and get dressed. We'll be reaching Papetoon today."

It was no more than a few minutes after she'd finished eating that Fox walked into the room, he seemed to go through his things for a moment before setting his full suitcase on the bed. Krystal didn't see what it was but he seemed to be hiding something that he stashed in his bag before looking over to Krystal who was dressed by still drying her ears from her recent shower...

"You may want to get your things together...we'll be reaching Papetoon in about two hours." Fox said, "Don't wanna leave anything behind."

"Hey Fox. What was in the bag you just shoved into your suitcase?" Krystal asked curiously.

"Oh that...It was nothing important." Fox said going over his things to make sure he had gotten everything.

As Krystal went about her time packing her things she looked over to Fox who had since began helping her with her things, "So what did Peppy have to say about the attack on the ship?"

"That it was just a random hijacking...and that if anything else develops he'll call us."

After a bit of time Krystal's things were packed and she and Fox found themselves simply sitting around the room waiting for the announcement that they ship would be landing. Unfortunately the entire time was filled with a dull silence that Krystal absolutely could not stand...

"Katt was here a while ago..."

"Really? What did she want?" Fox asked.

"To know why you were carrying me back to the room last night...her and Falco saw us."

"Oh..." Fox replied, he wasn't in a hurry to catch Falco's heckling for that.

Krystal bit her lip for a second, "Fox?"

"Yeah..." Fox responded looking to the blue vixen who sat on the end of the bed looking at her feet.

She fidgeted her paws together sheepishly, "Do you..."

All of a sudden the ship's PA system came alive with a loud voice, "Attention passengers, we will be landing on Papetoon in approximately 5 minutes. Thank you for choosing Lylat Arms Cruise Lines, and have a terrific and wonderful day."

After the message Fox's attention went back to the blue vixen sitting on the bed, "You were saying something?" He asked.

Krystal quickly looked back up toward Fox, "Oh...Hah..." She scoffed at herself, "I can't remember what I was going to say now." She lied, mentally kicking herself for her own weakness.

"Well then lets go so we can get off of this old ship and check out the resort." Fox said grabbing both their bags like the gentleman that he always was.

After Fox had left the room for a moment Krystal sighed deeply, it hurt how badly she wanted to tell him but, she simply couldn't bring herself to do it...she hated herself for being so weak. She had refused so many mates on Cerinia because she wanted love, and now that she knew that it may be so close, she had no idea what to do about it...was this why her people found it to be a weakness? Because of what it did to the mind? She was not even sure if it was love or not and it was already driving her out of her mind. She had so many ideas and thoughts on what love was like but, she had no idea that it would be this hard on her, she could only imagine what it was like for Fox who had lost a love before. Krystal soon followed after Fox who she found waiting for her outside the room...

"You alright...?" Fox asked, "You seem a little distracted."

Krystal smiled at the fact that he was worried, "No...just thinking."

"About what?" Fox asked as they started walking toward the park where they had first gotten on the ship.

"Just stuff..." The blue vixen answered with a sigh.

Fox chuckled a bit, "Stuff huh? Well that's descriptive."

Krystal bumped her shoulder into Fox's, "Well...don't worry about it. It's not too important."

Soon enough the two found their ways into the large park only to see that the ship had already landed and they were met by Katt and Falco. The four of them simply waited for small group that was bound to get off here to be allowed out, and soon there was a rush of people that left the ship. The did not land in a hanger of any kind rather, they had landed out on an open landing strip made specifically for the massive ship, the instant smell of salt water and sea air inflamed Fox's senses...he hadn't been to his home planet in what seemed like forever. Krystal marveled at the massive beach that spread out a short ways beyond the landed ship that stretched out as far as the eye could see, the entire beach seemed to be linded with small rows of houses, and the beach itself was littered with animals, playing, swimming, and even some riding strange wooden planks on the wave...an act that Krystal had never seen before...

"Fox..." Krystal said tugging on his shirt, "Why are those people riding boards on the water?"

Fox laughed he'd forgotten that she'd never even heard the term surfing, "It's called surfing...it's pretty fun, maybe I could teach you...but I haven't done it since I was a kid!" Fox replied shouting above the crowed.

As they all waded thought the animals that had gotten off the ship Fox spotted a silver furred wolf standing near a black limo dressed in a red chauffeur's uniform holding a small sign that read...

_McCloud and company_

Krystal noticed a smile spread across Fox's face as he approached the vehicle, where he dropped their bags and embraced the wolf, the whole act had confused Krystal at first until she heard them speak...

"Fox you old son of a bitch..." The wolf said pushing Fox away, "You haven't changed a lick since high school."

At that instance however the wolf's attention shifted to the vixen standing behind Fox and gently pushed Fox out of his way...

"Hel-lo...and who is this gorgeous animal?" The wolf asked kissing the back of Krystal paw causing her to blush madly.

"Oh...Michel this is Krystal...Krys this is an old friend from before I joined the Flight Academy."

"It's very nice to meet you Michel..." Krystal said with a light giggle.

The wolf moved back to Fox pulling him close, "She spoken for?" He asked lightly.

Fox's expression got serious, fast, "Back off Mike." Fox warned his old friend.

Michel backed away a bit with his paws in up a bit, "Hey. Can't blame me for asking right?" He said then draping his arm over Fox's shoulders pulling his ear near the wolf's muzzle, "Don't let this one get away from you. I haven't seen you with a girl in years."

"Yeah thanks for the advice." Fox said pulling away and putting his and Krystal's bags in the trunk of the car.

As he closed the trunk of the limo Fox noticed Krystal eying someone in the crowed, it was the black wolf from the other night, his jaw was clearly wired shut and his hand was in a cast, he seemed to be glaring at Krystal until his eyes met the frighteningly harsh look on Fox's face instantly turning away and walking off...

"That your work?" Michel asked as he'd noticed the wolf, "What'd that poor fuck do?"

"He hit Krystal..." Fox half growled at the thought.

"Well..." Mike said, "Welcome to your home...wait. I'm not sure what to say. I'm supposed to say home away from home but, this is your home so....ya know...welcome home."

Fox opened the back door for Krystal who climbed in, Fox waited for Falco and Katt but, Falco stopped with Katt...

"Hell no. You know I hate cars." Falco replied, "Besides we already know where our lodge is. It's right next to yours, so just go. We're gonna check this place out. Just do me a favor, I put my bags with yours just keep em at your place until I come by and get them." The bird's head turned and followed a rather attractive avian girl that walked by in a swim suit, Katt quickly punched him in the arm, "Ow! Okay okay...I was just looking geez!" The blue bird laughed.

Fox laughed to himself, "Try not to kill him Katt." He said climbing into the limo next to Krystal.

"No promises..." The pink feline called back.

As the limo pulled away from the sidewalk Michel looked into the mirror, "So you two married or something? This says you're in one of the honeymoon cottages on the far side of the beach." He asked holding up a small clipboard.

"Peppy said it was the only place available." Fox pointed out, "He set up the vacation."

"Ah..." Mike replied, "Not surprising man. This place has been booked solid since it opened."

Fox nodded, "Hey. What ever happened to that one chick?...Um...Tasha?"

"Oh that." The wolf lowered his head, "Heartless bitch man. Bout 8 years ago during one of the finals for the surf off sponsorship...fuckin bastard named Blake Jones clips my board. I went under after the swell hit me, smashed my knee on the reef. She left as soon as she heard I lost the sponsor." The silver furred wolf said with a sigh.

"That sucks man...I know how much you used to love surfing." For a second Fox thought to himself, "Wait this was all so you could be sponsored as a pro right?"

"Huh...yeah."

"Why no ride for Star Fox? I'm sure I could set up a sponsor for it."

Michel looked astonished, "Wait. Turn Star Fox into a surfing brand?"

"Think about it man. I know how much you love surfing...hell in high school that's all you ever did."

Fox could only tell that this had gotten Michel to thinking about it, "Let me think on it man...I got a lotta shit to sort though. I'll call you tomorrow after my shift's over."

Soon the limo pulled up to a small cottage that overlooked the beach, it was a quaint little place. A little beach house for two...a romantic getaway for any newlyweds. Before leaving the two alone with their bags Michel informed Fox that every vacationer received the same sort of accommodations, some of the small condo like cottages were simply further away from the beach toward the main resort plaza. Fox was left with the key to the small building before his Lupine friend sped off to pick up his next passengers. The little building that the two now carried their luggage to was rather small, most likely one bedroom as it was for married couples, it had a light red shingled roof with a lovely skylight that looked into the living room from above. The insides were just as nice as the scenery outside however; there was a small fireplace, a flat panel Plasma TV that was situated just above the hearth, a small sofa and a love seat both made of fine dark leather, there was a lovely red rug that lay about most of the living room, the kitchen was well off as well, it's tiled floors donned a sparkling shine and most of the appliances were a shining silver color, the skylight shone the sun in on the place making it look almost otherworldly...

"Nice digs..." Fox said as he sat down their bags.

Krystal sat down on the large sofa in front of the fireplace and removed an apple from a small basket of fruits sitting on the nearby coffee table, "It's beautiful...we should really thank Peppy for getting such a great place for us."

"Yeah...so is there anything you want to do since we're here now?" Fox asked sitting beside her.

"I just wanna relax..." Krystal said laying down after kicking off her shoes and laying her feet on Fox's thigh.

Fox lifted her foot, "So...how's your ankle doing?"

"It's better...It doesn't hurt so much anymore."

"Good otherwise I'd feel a little bad about this." Fox said with a sadistic grin.

Before Krystal could wrench her foot free of his paw he locked her shin under his arm and began frantically running his claws over the bottom of her foot causing her to burst into a massive fit of laughter as she began flailing about trying desperately to pull her leg free...

"Fohahahaox stoooooop....pleaase!" She shouted through her laughter.

"No way. Remember? You pushed me down the other night. I told you you'd pay for it."

"Stohahahahahahahap....Fox....pleahehehehse..." She yelled out as the her eyes began to water from her hysterical laughter.

When Fox finally released Krystal's foot she sat up panting heavily trying to catch her breath, her sides hurt from laughing so hard. Fox chuckled a bit as she sat there only to receive a flying apple to his chest which struck with a dull thud and rolled to the floor. Fox looked to the apple then to Krystal who was lightly laughing to herself...

"See now you're just wasting good fruit." Fox said picking up the apple and setting it back in the basket.

Krystal soon turned around on the sofa laying so that her head was near Fox's leg and looked to his face, "Fox. Have you ever wanted to tell somebody something but, for some reason couldn't?"

"Yeah...I know that feeling all too well."

"Did you have that problem with Fara?" She asked.

"Who told you about her?" Fox asked looking to Krystal.

"Katt did..."

"Ah..." Fox replied, "Well no not really. Fara and I knew each other our entire lives, we grew up together, I bet Katt told you it was her fault we started dating too. Truth was that it was actually Falco that started it, he knew I had a hard time talking to girls so, he told her how I felt behind my back and I guess that was enough for Fara to confront me on the subject."

"You loved her didn't you?" Krystal asked.

"Yeah...more than anything."

Krystal noticed a sad look on Fox's face, "Sorry for bringing this up. I didn't know you still felt so strongly after that many years."

"It's alright...If you can't let go of the past you'll never see the future right?"

For the longest time Fox sat there and ran his fingers through Krystal's hair before she looked back up to him...

"Fox......" Krystal said getting him to look down at her, "Do---do you love me?"

For an instant their eyes met and she knew her answer as he leaned down to kiss her but, just as their muzzles met Krystal jolted upright as she heard something across the room...the sound of the refrigerator door closing. She quickly looked behind her to see that there was nothing there. She quickly turned her gaze to the kitchen where she saw Fox hard at work preparing something to eat, as it was already dark outside...

"Hey you're finally awake..." Fox said as he heard her sitting up, "You alright you look a little red in the face."

Krystal silently sighed to herself as she realized nothing had actually happened, "No...It was just a dream."

_A horribly wonderful dream..._ She finished to herself.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm...now that I think about it there really isn't much to report. My block is clearly still up or this would be a chapter for COF or Footsteps...so either way I have no complaints. Sorry if this chapter came out a bit dull...no sleep and no coffee make Randy something somehting...Well R&R and enjoy. Thanks for the support y'all.**

**The footsteps in the darkness- SkullFox  
**


	7. It can't rain all the time

**Chapter 7**

Though she was happy to be alone with Fox, Krystal was still a bit irritated at herself...irritated and a bit embarrassed, though she'd fantasized about Fox before, but she'd never done so in her sleep without ever realizing that she was asleep...it had all felt so real that it actually startled her when she woke up. For the most part she went about the rest of the night trying to figure out what was happening to her...was this what love did to you? She felt like she was loosing her mind, she couldn't concentrate at all and now that it the early morning had brought in a small rainstorm from over the seas...Fox informed her that even paradise had it's downsides, but, she had always loved the rain. Krystal found the sound of the rain against the awning sat above her head on the wooden patio of their small cottage to be quite soothing, she was at the time sipping from a strange drink that Fox had made for her that he called a Smoothie...something she had not quite had the pleasure of trying before. However, her attention was on other things at the moment; her deep blue eyes were focused on the orange furred fox running along the beach at the moment, apparently rain or no he was determined to get in his morning exercise...he didn't seem to mind the rain himself as he was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and a part of sweatpants. Fox didn't tell Krystal but his real excuse for going jogging was to get out of the cabin for a bit...he sometimes found it hard to stay around the cerulean vixen and find a way to stay focused on anything but her. His dreams at night seemed to be filled with the same kind of visions that Krystal had had that night, though his often went much further than a simple kiss...most of the time he was quite ashamed of himself for his dreams but, there was little he could do to stop them. After a while Fox noticed Katt sitting on the porch of the cabin beside their own, it was only a few yards away really. Katt was dressed in her pajamas nonetheless, apparently she had decided that since it was raining there was little to no reason for her to even get dressed this morning...

"Having fun?" She asked as Fox stepped up onto the wooden deck under the awning that kept her dry.

Fox quickly shook the gathered rain from his fur nearly drenching the pink feline, Krystal's laughter at the scene could almost be heard over the sound of the downpour, "I am now." Fox said with a smile.

Katt gave the vulpine a rather heated look before shaking the newspaper she was reading then setting it down on the small table next to her, "And why aren't you over there?" She asked tilting her head toward his and Krystal's cabin, "She looks kind of lonely."

Fox took a seat on the railing across from Katt, "I can't stay in there too long alone with her or I'll loose it. I'm even seeing her in my sleep...and the dreams aren't all that modest."

"Oh rrreally?" Katt purred with a sly grin.

Fox turned his head away from his old friend, "Shut up....I feel bad enough about it as it is."

Katt smiled at the poor animal, "Fox your dreams are nothing to feel bad about...it's really natural, after all you think about her all the time...so chances of those kind of dreams and thoughts creeping into your head are pretty damn good. You need to just come out and tell her the truth...she's a smart girl she can handle it."

"I know she can...."Fox sighed as he turned and waved to Krystal who gingerly waved back, "I'm just not so sure that I can."

Katt shook her head at Fox, "You disappoint me you know? Fara would never have wanted your memories of her to hold you back like this."

Fox leaned against the wooden rail stretching his paw out into the rain, "I...I know. I just can't help it...I still love her, you know?"

"And I'm pretty sure you always will...but living in the past like this isn't healthy. What happened sucks...she was my best friend, but I learned to accept it a long time ago. You gotta let it go."

"You think I don't know that?" Fox retorted in an annoyed tone that quickly died down, "Every time I get ready to tell her..."

"What?" Katt's ear twitched curiously.

"I......I just couldn't handle it if she said no." Fox replied looking to the floor, "In my head I know she wouldn't but, every time I try to confront her there's this voice in the back of my head that keeps telling me otherwise...and for some reason...I believe it. I mean what kind of life could I give her? Sure I have fame and all...but the team barely makes enough money to keep the ships in line." Fox said with a sigh, "I don't know maybe it's just time I threw this whole mercenary thing out the door."

"Have you said any of this to Krys?"

"No..." Fox replied shaking his head.

Katt stood up placing a paw on Fox's shoulder, "Fox. As long as I could remember I always thought of you as the little brother I never had. I love you...but, you think things through too much sometimes, and love doesn't need an explanation. Look it's really starting to come down and the news says it's gonna be more of this shit tomorrow so...you should get inside before you catch Pneumonia or something."

Fox hugged the pink feline before leaving, "Thanks......sis." He said with a bit of a laugh.

"Anytime you need to talk Fox...you know where to find me." Katt replied pushing him away, "Now get your dumb ass back over there...Krystal must be lonely as hell over there." Katt elbowed him with a smug grin, "Besides she's been watching you the whole time you've been out here running."

Fox found himself walking in the rain up to his own cabin where as soon as he was on the porch he shook himself as dry as possible before walking inside and heading to the bathroom to change. He emerged wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans and a light blue tank top. When he walked to the kitchen he noticed that Krystal was still on the patio clearly lost in though, for that moment Fox wished that he himself were Telepathic, just so he could see if he was in her thoughts...but as he thought about it he realized that even with those powers he'd never invade her privacy like that. Krystal wanted to go inside but was still thinking to herself while rolling the red stone that hung round her neck between her thumb and forefinger...still thinking about her dreams. To a Cerinian dreams were not mere images created by the subconscious, rather to them all dreams had meaning, unfortunately sometimes deciphering them could be a bit grueling. Suddenly her concentration was broken by the sound of Fox tapping the glass door behind her, as she looked he held up a small cup that had steam raising from it...Krystal smiled, she didn't know what was in the cup but it was warm and she wasn't. Of course now that Fox was back she made her way inside and found that there was a cup of hot cocoa sitting on the table waiting for her. Fox lit a fire to keep the place warm before sitting at the table across from Krystal, there was an uncomfortable silence in the room. Fox couldn't think of a thing to say and for the most part neither could Krystal. After a short while Fox moved to the sofa near the fire where he could relax, Krystal followed his example and took a seat on the sofa herself, the two simply sat there in the light of the fire that seemed almost hypnotic to Fox he even felt himself dozing off until something hit his shoulder. He quickly looked to his side to see that Krystal had completely nodded off and had fallen against him with her head resting on his shoulder. Whether it was her warmth or what, the situation pulled Fox himself to sleep as his own head rocked to one side resting against Krystal's. His run had taken a lot out of him, that combined with the warmth from Krystal's body and the fire drew him into a peaceful sleep, the likes of which he'd not known for weeks...

Fox had no idea what time it was when the light knock on the door woke him up, but he instantly realized the odd position he was in which instantly brought a red gleam to his face. Krystal moaned in her sleep a bit as Fox lay her down on the sofa so that he could answer the door. As soon as Fox opened the door and saw his friend Michel he placed his index finger over his lips before signing him to come in. As they made their way toward the patio Fox looked back at Krystal laying there in the fire light, the red glow of the warm fire seemed to make her entire body glow, he'd never seen a more beautiful sight in his entire life, the sight of which made him smile a bit before joining the silver wolf that waited on the patio...

"Man oh man do you got it bad." The lupine said sitting in one of the lounge chairs.

The rain had calmed somewhat, "You come here to poke fun?"

"Not really...It's just fun making your dumb ass blush." Michel laughed.

"So...?" Fox asked.

Fox's old friend sighed a bit, "My old man's dying Fox...some kind of cancer...I talked to him and, he wants me to go with your idea."

"I'm sorry to hear that...you know about Aurthur..."

"It's alright. He has his things in order...says he's prepared for the worst...I actually think he's ready to go. Least he'll get to see mom right?" The wolf smiled.

"That's a good way of looking at it yeah."

Michel looked out into the rain with a sigh, "Well enough of this depressing shit. How long until you can get all of your side in order? I might need to start hitting the waves again soon, haven't done this shit in some time man."

"I'll call Peppy first thing in the morning and see what he can do...Star Fox itself doesn't have much cash but, I'll call in one of those four or five thousand favors that the military owes me."

"I know a place where I can get some work done...you know logos and such...I'm gonna need a new board. Regulations had changed over the past couple of years." Michel said, "Look I didn't plan on stay'n long and interrupting you two lovebirds...but, the resort staff is throwing this big party on the beach in a few days...some sort of Luow thing. My boss found out about us being friends and all and seems pretty damned adamant on you being there." The wolf said standing up.

"I'll think about it...I really don't want to attract too much attention to me being here. I ran into some trouble getting onto the ship here. So many autographs."

"Well if not don't worry about it. Ted can kiss my hairy ass for all I care." Michel said moving to Fox's side and looking through the glass door, "Don't look now but sleeping beauty's awake." He said waving to the blue vixen waved back while rubbing her eyes.

Fox quickly turned and waved as well getting the same reply from the barely awake vixen, "You know...she isn't gonna wait her whole life for you to finally say something man. Even I can tell how much you two like each other. Just stop moping around about the one you lost and start concentrating on the one that's right here in front of you. It's not always gonna turn out like that you know?"

"Yeah Mike...I know what you mean." Fox replied with a light sigh, "Thanks."

"It's like James told both of us a long time ago right?" Michel said vaulting over the rails out into the rain, "It can't rain all the time. Eventually your tear have to stop falling, and you gotta move on. And there's a nice, blue umbrella right there in front of ya. See ya Fox."

As Michel walked off, Fox turned back toward Krystal who was now tossing more wood on the fire that was slightly dying down...He took a deep breath as he thought to himself on what Michel had told him. Just like Katt, the wolf was right. As he stood there watching her Krystal turned toward him and smiled brightly causing Fox to do the same. As he watched Krystal walk off only to return to the sofa with a blanket Fox took another deep breath...oh how he wished he were that blanket...so close to her, being used for her comfort...he would have minded at all. As Fox turned back toward the rainy beach he began to filter through everything that had happened both before and after he had met Krystal. As he did this he realized something, since Fara's death he'd never really been as happy as he was when he was with Krystal...even if he couldn't find a way to tell her how he really felt, maybe he was just scared, afraid that the vixen of his dreams would not return the feelings that he wanted so badly to share with her. The longer he sat there the more he thought about it, and the least amount of sense it started to make. He knew that he loved her, he could feel it anytime he looked at her, or even thought about her for that matter. As Fox sat out in the freezing cold air he finally stopped thinking, like Katt had said and Mike after her he did far too much of that in the first place. Fox had an idea in the first place, Krystal had tried to get to know him better on the ship so now it was his turn, maybe knowing a bit more about her would make this all a bit easier...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness of the chapter...but, I'm trying to work off this writer's block and it's proving to be a massive pain in my ass. Anyhow, thanks for the endless support. Don't forget to R&R...even though there isn't much to this chapter it sets up the next one pretty well. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the story so far...**

**The footsteps in the darkness- SkullFox  
**


	8. And the rain stops

**Chapter 8**

Fox decided to refrain, at least for the time being, from asking Krystal any questions as she seemed to be deep in thought staring into the fire who's heat seemed to provide little comfort to her as she clung the blanket over her shoulders tightly. The flames, they were the last thing that Krystal had seen of her home village before leaving Cerinia...the fire reminded her of the day she had watched her life with the village she knew as home burn to the ground. It wasn't necessarily sadness that griped her, rather a deep contemplation, it was merely months after she had been saved from Sauria and...for the most part she now knew Corneria as home. The images of her old life seemed...somehow...insignificant now. There was nobody to force any ideals onto her, she was free in Lylat to make her own choices, whereas on Cerinia she was doomed to have her choices made for her or be forever regarded as a child of sorts. It hurt her to think that some small part of her was happy that Cerinia was gone. However her thoughts were cleared up as smelt a familiar smell being held under her nose...Krystal opened her eyes to a small cup of cocoa that Fox was holding in front of her...

"Looked like you could use something warm to drink." Fox said as she took the cup from him.

Krystal smiled taking the cup in good faith, "Thank you...It's remarkably cold in here."

"Yeah...I know. I checked the Air Conditioning. Doesn't work...they probably haven't gotten around to fixing it yet."

"I thought that was what the fire was for."

Fox laughed a bit, "Though it dose help...no that's not really what the fireplace is for in this kind of room."

Krystal gave him an confused look, she knew of no other use for fire...

Fox chuckled a bit to himself, "The rooms Peppy got for the four of us are meant for......couples Krystal. Married couples. A lot of people find fire light to be romantic."

As Krystal looked from the fire to Fox she did notice how the dancing light seemed to make his eyes glow. Unfortunately Fox turned to her as she found herself half mesmerized by the vulpine's eyes as he pulled the small cup of cocoa away from his face...

"What? I have something on my face?" Fox asked wiping the edges of his muzzle and looking to his palm.

Krystal turned away from him so he wouldn't see the light shade of purple that covered her face. "No..." _Just really beautiful eyes. _She finished in her head.

"Say...you remember what we were talking about before the ship was hijacked?" Fox suddenly changed the subject.

"Yeah why?" Krystal replied with her own question.

"Well it's raining like crazy and there's nothing to do." Fox replied, "Tell me something about yourself I don't already know; your home, family, hopes, dreams, anything to keep me from loosing my mind."

Krystal sighed as she took a sip from her cup, "Where do I start?" She asked herself, "Well...before it was destroyed I lived in a small forest village on Cerinia, I don't think we ever actually gave the village a name. My mother and father were both pretty important members of society, my mother was a priestess...a lot different from the term I've hear used around Lylat, and my father......" She seemed to have an angry look for a moment, "He was the village chief. When I refused the males that he brought to me he was......less than happy with me, he completely stopped talking to me. I never really saw much of my brother Voss, he...I guess you'd have called him a loner. He had a traveler's spirit and traveled all over Cerinia to parts of the planet that the villagers never even dreamed of seeing...he'd bring me back all kinds of stories and trinkets from the places he'd been, he seemed to be the only one that ever fully understood me. It was when our planet was being destroyed that Voss took me to the ship father had always showed us, he gave me father's staff and forced me into the ship. I had no idea how to stop it. The ship was automatically set to head for Sauria...and after I tried to help the tribes there you came along and saved me..."

"Hmm...I didn't know you had a brother." Fox said.

"He wasn't like the other men on Cerinia...He was strong, and athletic. Father disowned him because according to father he did femeale's work. The women on Cerinia were much more physical than the men, the men were much more powerful with their magic and abilities than we were. So the women developed their bodies into weapons to make up for our lack of magic strength."

"Well...that explains why you're such a good fighter."

"At some point I started to hate my father for the way he was...Is that wrong?"

"I don't think so. You are justified in your own emotions at the very least," Fox replied, "They can tell you how to feel, but even for someone in power like he was I think he simply didn't like the idea that he couldn't control you...probably the same with your brother."

"Did you ever have that problem with your father?"

Fox smiled at the memories of his dad, "No...my dad hated his father. He was so afraid that I'd end up feeling the same way toward him that he had a hard time saying no to anything that I wanted. It was my mother that dulled out the harshness for me. She was a military brat so she was one tough bitch."

"But she always loved you right?" Krystal replied.

"Well yeah. I'm sure your father felt the same way about you. It's just that....well sometimes we let our egos overtake our emotions."

Krystal sighed, "I hear the term used so much out here in Lylat. I'd have given anything to hear someone tell me just once that they loved me...just so I could know what it felt like. You know? Just to know somebody cared."

Fox reached across Krystal's shoulders and pulled her closer to him laying his head against the side of hers, this act took her by surprise for a moment but, she soon realized that this was some sort of hug and reached an arm around his back returning the gesture...

"I care about you Krystal." Fox half whispered, "I'll always care." He finished under his breath.

It was as they two sat there like that that Fox looked outside to the rainy beach front scenery. He wasn't certain how he could have handled going thought his life with the doubts that Krystal had in her head, to think your entire life that you're unloved to Fox was a fate worse than death. Now he simply wanted to tell her that much more how he felt, unfortunately his natural shyness seemed to stop him from doing so most of the time. He felt a little shitty now, having gotten her to talk about such a traumatic past. For the longest time Fox simply sat there listening to the shallow breathing of the sleeping vixen on his shoulder, he didn't know it but she found his presence to be incredibly relaxing. After so long Fox found that he needed some time to think to himself and found himself on the patio watching the rainfall once again. He'd always loved the rain for some reason, he didn't really know why. It was as he sat there on the patio that he saw Falco and Katt running toward their cabin across the way, they'd apparently decided to go out despite the fact that it was till raining pretty hard outside. To his surprise not Katt, but Falco waved to Katt who rushed into the cabin, and then began to approach Fox. The soaking wet avian climbed up over the rail to the patio and shook himself splashing water all over Fox...

"Thanks asshole." Fox half laughed.

"Any time man." Falco replied sitting in the lounge chair next to Fox, "So what's up? Still thinking about Krystal?"

"I can't stop thinking about her." Fox replied shaking the water from his fur.

"You know as soon as you come clean that'll stop."

Fox sighed, "I know...I want to tell her so badly that it hurts but, I don't know. It's like my heart and my head are telling me two completely different things. My heart wants me to tell her how much I care about her, but my head keeps telling me that it's a bad idea."

"Look Fox..." The blue bird said, "I'll admit that I haven't known you as long as Katt, Slippy, or Peppy...but I know you better than just about anybody. Next time you get the opportunity don't hold back, and don't let Fara's memories hold you back...listen to what your heart wants for once in your fucking life, and stop thinking...you'll be a lot fuck'n happier."

"I wish I had as easy a time talking to people as you do."

Falco chuckled, "No you don't. The only reason I can talk to anyone is because nobody ever really cared about me when I was growing up...hell your parents loved you...mine abandoned my ass when I was still a newborn."

Fox still sighed deeply at his thoughts as Falco got up...

"Look...Mike was right about one major thing Fox." Falco said as he jumped back over the rail, "She isn't going to wait for you forever. You'd be surprised at how fast she could be gone without you even realizing it. You think you'd be able to handle that?"

As Falco rushed back over to his and Katt's cabin Fox couldn't help but think of what the bid had just said; would he be able to handle that? He doubted it. His thoughts stayed to the subject for what appeared to be hours, going from one subject to another most of them having something to do with Krystal. He knew how badly he wanted to tell her that he loved her but, every time he looked for the words they weren't there. He got to the point where he simply stopped thinking altogether and leaned his head back against the back of his chair with his eyes closed and his paws over them, where he let out a frustrated breath. Unfortunately time would not seem to help his frustration as he soon heard the glass door slide open and shortly thereafter close, he didn't need to open his eyes, even over the smell of salty air and wet sand he know Krystal's sent anywhere. She didn't really say anything, she simply sat in the seat that Falco had sat in and looked out into the rain thinking in much the same manner that Fox had...the comfort that she'd received from him earlier was still fresh in her mind, as the constant drumbeat of raindrops on the awning over her head reminded her that it was still far from becoming a clear day. The fox laying beside her let out a rather long sigh...

"Fox is something wrong?" She asked.

Fox stood up and leaned against the rail looking at the sand below the patio, "Not really."

"Why do I not believe that?" She asked caringly.

"I've just had a lot on my mind recently." He said stretching his paw out into the rain.

Krystal stood up and stood next to him, "I can see that..." She responded, "But if it would help you could tell me. Maybe I can help with whatever's on your mind."

For a short while Fox simply stood there filtering through everything he'd been told over the past several days, and the more he thought about it the more he realized that everyone was right especially Falco. Krystal was a bit taken by surprise as Fox turned to her, the way he looked into her eyes made her feel as though she couldn't look away even if she'd wanted to. She felt her heart race when Fox took her paws in his causing her breathing to become a bit heavy. She could feel his paws shaking, he was incredibly nervous...

"Krystal...there's something that I've been trying to tell you for a bit more than a month now and...."

Krystal didn't understand why he froze up in mid sentence, "Fox. Whatever it is you can tell me."

Fox closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking away from her, "I......I.....I love you."

He kept his eyes closed, hoping that when he opened them she'd still be there. As he opened his eyes she was indeed still standing there a bit shocked from his confession holding a paw over the small stone she wore around her neck...

"You...love me?" She repeated as a tear rolled down her cheek vanishing into her fur.

Fox's only possible reply was a slight nod, "Sadly enough I think I always have...ever since I saved you from that crystal on Sauria." He said keeping his gaze toward the ground.

There was an instant where he simply wanted to retreat into the cabin and act as though he'd never said anything but, it was too late for any of that now. He'd already opened everything up and now he was forced to deal with whatever the repercussions were. It seemed like an eternity of silence as the rain continued to be the only sound that he heard until he could feel Krystal's paw pull his gaze toward her, he wanted to say something but, before he could think he found Krystal's lips pressed against his. It was the only possible reply that he could have possibly hoped for as he reached his arms around her, sinking helplessly into the feeling of knowing that she shared his love. As they finally pulled away still holding each other Fox looked to the beach, the rain had stopped. It was as he looked over the beach that Krystal noticed a tear trailing down the vulpine's cheek...

"Fox what's wrong?"

"Dad was right..." He half whispered.

"Right about what?"

Fox's gaze kept to the beach as the Sol's rays broke through the once dreary clouds, "It really can't rain all the time."

* * *

**A/N: Okay this turned out a bit sappy but. Hey. I think that's the point here right? Anywho as you can tell form the update, I still have that god forsaken writer's block and it makes me angry...angry in the pants I tell you. Well despite the anger in the pants, hope you all enjoyed the chapter...I have no idea how many will be in this fic but, meh what the hell right? Thanks for the support, R&R and I'll hopefully see you all when I manage to Update Chains of Fate or Footsteps...chau...**

**The footsteps in the darkness- SkullFox  
**


	9. Preperations

**A/N: Well here's chapter 9 and you know what that means. MORE WRITER'S BLOCK!!! Anyhow sorry if this chapter came out short as I explained the writer's block has kicked me thoroughly in the crotch, thus pwning my ability to write at the moment. I will make this up however as the next chapter of this fic as well as the next of COF will be a bit longer than normal. Well hope you enjoy...thanks for the support and I'll hopefully be back on my usual routine of updates soon...Laters ^_^**

**The footsteps in the darkness - SkullFox

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 9**

As Fox woke the next morning everything felt like it had all been some sort of wonderful dream, he was in bed by himself...and found nothing stuck to his mind at all just that idea that what had happened may not have happened. He was certain that as he took his morning shower that none of it had happened, he was sure that he had most definitely failed to tell Krystal the truth. His shower lasted a lot longer than usual,...he needed to think. As he finished his shower and finally got dressed in nothing more than a pair of green sweats and a lighter green tank top, he thought a little more about what he only hoped had happened. After a bit longer of sitting around his room thinking Fox headed out into the small room's kitchen. The small cottage was only really made for two people...he really hoped that everything he felt had happened last night was true as he went about cooking a small breakfast for himself and of course Krystal who he could hear sleeping on the large sofa. It was as he stood there over the hot stove that he felt something soft and warm press up against his back as a white muzzle came into sight just over his shoulder,,,in that instance all of Fox's doubts about the other night were all washed away, he lightly rubbed the side of his head against hers...

"Morning...I thought you might be hungry." Fox half whispered.

The blue vixen sighed contently wrapping her arms around his abdomen under his arms, "A little...I really didn't eat that much last night." She replied, "Say, Fox. Did you really mean all those things you said last night?"

Fox a moment Fox thought to himself, "Of course I did." He answered while turning to face her, "Why would you think I wasn't being honest?"

"No...that's not why I asked." Krystal corrected him, "Just...forget I said anything." She said kissing him lightly on the lips.

Fox instantly froze up as his face practically shone with blush causing the vixen to giggle at him, "I...think I'm gonna have to get used to that." Fox said sheepishly.

Krystal couldn't help but to laugh a little, "Yeah. I think so."

Krystal stayed in the kitchen watching Fox cook their food...she admitted that she wasn't much of a cook herself but, at least Fox had been trying to teach her what he did know for some time now. It didn't take much longer for the practiced cook to set two plates and take them to the small table where the two sat and silently started eating, sitting across from one another. Fox seemed to be deeply lost in thought, as his attention was elsewhere, rather than on his food where it should have been. Krystal simply sat by taking small bites of her food as she randomly looked up to the vulpine in front of her who simply sat there repeatedly sticking his fork into a small stack of pancakes resting his head on his other paw...

"So..." He finally said, slightly startling Krystal, "...I guess this would be a good time to ask you to dinner tonight."

Krystal was a bit lost for words at the moment, Katt had told her all about all of her dates with Falco, but, she'd never been on one herself...actually she'd never even really thought about it her mind was usually too occupied with her thoughts of Fox to actually think about what would happen it he were ever to actually ask her out...

"If you're busy or something I'll understand." Fox added after the vixen's prolonged pause.

"No, Fox. I'd love to." Krystal quickly replied.

Fox sighed with relief, for a moment he thought he might have done something wrong, "Okay then...I'll see what kind of restaurant I can find around here. So...what, 7 o'clock sound good?"

"Yes, Fox. Seven sounds fine." Krystal said reassuring the seemingly paranoid fox.

Soon their food was all eaten and Krystal was left to the small cottage to herself while Fox left with Falco and their taxi driving friend, Fox not letting the two know that he was looking for a place for his date with Krystal. While they were all gone however Krystal was a bit panicked, she didn't know anything about this sort of thing...the closest she'd ever been to a date was hearing what Katt had to say after one of her own. Once she was certain that Fox was gone the blue furred vixen darted across the way and walked into the mirror image of their own cottage that the pink furred feline and Falco had been staying in. Krystal looked about the small place searching high and low for the cat, until she walked outside and found the feline on the patio. The small space was perfectly cut off from the beach as the high wall of wooden rails kept the half nude feline safe from the eyes of anyone on the beach. As Krystal noticed Katt was laying face down on a large towel in the hot sun she couldn't help but ask...

"Katt what the hell are you doing without a top on?"

Katt stretched in a very feline manner before sitting up, she was very open and comfortable with her sexuality, "Couldn't find it and...." Katt noticed a strange look in the vixen's face, "What? What are you staring at?"

Krystal was stricken at the moment, as she noticed that there was a small golden hoop piercing the feline's left nipple, then again she'd never seen Katt in this state of affairs, "Dose that hurt?"

Katt quickly looked to the piercing, "What?" She asked pointing to her left breast, "This? Ha! I've had this since high school. Hurt a little bit, but not that much..."

Krystal was a bit lost now from what she'd come to talk to Katt about, "Why would you do something like that?"

Katt smiled while stretching her back for a moment, "I don't know...can't really remember why I did it. I just did. Why?"

"It's......kinda cute." Krystal replied wondering what Fox would think of such a thing.

Katt smiled a bit, "Thanks...you know I have a license. I could give you one if you want."

Krystal's mind was torn back away from the idea of having her piercing, "That's another subject...I need your help. Fox....he asked me on a date."

Katt nearly chocked on her own shock, "HE WHAT!?"

Krystal sat down in a nearby lounge chair, "He said a lot of stuff last night....and now we have a date at seven o'clock, and I have no idea what I'm supposed to do."

Katt sat next to her, "Well first off...what did you tell him?"

"What do you think I told him? I accepted."

Katt sighed in relief, "Good...the last thing he'd need right now would be for you to reject him." The pink feline said standing up and helping the blue vixen to her feet, "Come on. Tell me everything that happened and I'll see what I can do to help."

Krystal was always happy to have Katt for a friend, she may have had several odd qualities about her and some strange habits but, Krystal had seen inside the feline's head several times, and found that Katt was incredibly caring, and despite what she said cared a lot about what others thought of her. Katt couldn't believe that Fox had actually told Krystal that he loved her, she knew it was coming and that she expected it anytime during the vacation but, not quite so soon. She was stunned but, for the most part happy that Fox had finally gotten that so called monkey off his back...now however the feline was spending her time going about letting Krystal know what she should and shouldn't do on a date. Krystal found it odd that the main thing she kept repeating was to "be herself" and every opportunity she could get...

"Why do you keep saying that?" She finally asked.

Katt chuckled a bit, "You'd be surprised at how many girls act differently on their first date than they normally do. Fox likes you, not someone you could pretend to be. So if you don't be yourself he'll think you're uncomfortable around him or something." Katt smiled, "I'd never give you bad advice on this Krystal, I think I want this to happen just as much as the two of you do. Fox hasn't really been the same since Fara...maybe you could help him remember what it's like to be happy again."

"Well with everything else in order..." Krystal said as the two sat at the kitchen table, thankfully Katt had decided to put on a shirt, "What am I going to wear. I'm sure I'm not supposed to be dressed normally for such a thing......am I?"

Katt grit her teeth, "That would be a "no"..." She replied, "If I know Fox half as well as I think I do...he's gonna take you some place nice." The pink feline said standing up, "Come on. I saw this place the other day with a dress that would look perfect on you."

"You really think so?" Krystal asked following Katt toward the door.

"Of course..." Katt replied leading the cerulean fox out the door.

Most of the day for Krystal and Katt was at the feline's place, she was right, Krystal had loved the dress...she was also certain that it would get the expected reaction from Fox. Unfortunately this left her with nothing but time to spare as it was only late noon and there was still no sign of Fox and Falco. Katt had proved that she was quite good with body piercings however, Krystal had planned to haver her ears done at some point, but had always been a bit afraid of the pain involved...somehow, however Katt had made the entire process completely painless. After it was over Krystal looked into a small nearby mirror, the small earrings that hung from the bottoms of her ears were small dangling sapphires held by small golden clasps...

"Thank you Katt...they're beautiful." Krystal said admiring them.

Katt smiled, "Well...I never really wear them anymore and they do match your eyes. Just don't mess with them a whole lot they are gonna be a little sore for a day or two." The feline said looking over the vixen's shoulder, "So...what else can we do while we're waiting?"

As Krystal and Katt waited for the boys to get back, Fox went about with his plans, having been dropped off where he could rent a car for the time they'd be there, luckily the dealer at the rental place gave him a special deal like most other animals in Lylat...he refused however and payed the full price. He'd found a more than lovely restaurant near the beach, it was acclaimed for it's service, and was nearly rated 5 stars. Of course he also was forced to go out in the search of a suit of clothes for the occasion as well, being he had no intention of wearing jeans and a tee shirt to such a place...his mother and father had both done their best to teach him the importance of looking your best for any date while he was still dating Fara. He checked his watch as he steadily drove back toward the cottage that he and Krystal would be spending the next month at, but as he approached the place he found that his stomach was full of butterflies, suffice it to say he was nervous...the vulpine had thought about this day for some time. The blue vixen was the focal point of his fantasies and dreams, her vision haunted every moment he was away k or asleep. As he pulled his temporary vehicle into the small driveway of his small cottage he took a moment to think to himself, before stepping out of the hover car and carrying a small bag of things with him inside. He walked to the kitchen setting his things on the kitchen table...

"Krystal? You here?" He called before noticing a small note that had been left on the table which he slowly picked up.

_Went to Katt's place for a while...got board.._

_-Krystal-_

Fox shrugged his shoulders at the note, he couldn't expect her to wait around all day for him without anything to do. He figured she'd come back to their place when she was ready, and with that in mind headed off to take a shower and get ready, there was only an hour 'till seven so now was a good time to get ready for their date. Krystal and Katt had seen Fox pull into the drive in a rather nice looking rental car, they however were already prepared for everything, and were waiting for Fox to come over and get Krystal...Katt had made it painfully clear that she wanted a photo of Fox's reaction to the gown that she'd bought for Krystal. The hour between six and seven o'clock moved by so slowly...Krystal's heart nearly leaped into her throat when she heard the door open, only to let out a breath of relief as she realized that it was only Falco who paused for a moment staring disbelievingly at the blue vixen's attire. He smiled for a moment before whistling lightly, causing the vixen's face to wash over with a light purple from her embarrassment, the effect Falco was hoping for...

"Wow..." The bird said, "Nice dress. I take it this is why Fox was all nervous today?"

Katt smiled a bit while resting her paw on Krystal's shoulder, "Yeah...he's taking her out tonight...she's a little nervous too."

"Can't see why." Falco replied, "Fox is the one that's gonna have the hard time."

Krystal faked a slight smile, she wasn't sure why she was so nervous she just was, though it didn't last long as soon enough there was a knock at the door. Katt made certain that Krystal was the one to answer it. Fox stood behind the door, waiting for his date; he was dressed in a black button down shirt and a pair of matching black jeans...it wasn't totally formal but, it was still better than his normal attire, he also wore a small golden chain around his neck. As he stood there he only hoped he wouldn't say anything stupid, he knew that whatever it was she wore she'd look amazing but, this time she would actually be trying to look special, he knocked several more times before the door finally made an effort to open. It only slid open a small bit but, Fox could instantly see the sheepish expression on the blue vixen's face who bit the corner of her lip as she opened the door the rest of the way, his face instantly froze. Krystal stood there wearing a dark red dress, her chest was centered by a small metal ring from which two straps held the gown to her body from over her shoulders, from the ring a sash of cloth ran diagonally over each of her breasts and looped around her back where it met with and wrapped into the sash around her waist, the gown reached to her ankles, with a long slit down the right side, she wore a golden ring on each of her wrists and the same old red chocker around her neck, and her shoes were a perfect match to the red gown's already dazzling effect on her. The light blue furred vixen lightly chuckled at Fox's open mouthed reaction to what he'd seen, but she was a bit worried that he hadn't blinked since she'd opened the door. Falco made his way over and looked into the fox's eyes before snapping his fingers in front of Fox's face...

"Hoo-hoo...anybody home?" He asked, "Wow, Krys. I think you broke him."

Fox was pulled back to the real world by the flash from a camera, "Wha....what happened?"

"You saw the dress and spaced out." Falco laughed.

Fox smiled a bit, "It wasn't the dress." He said looking to Krystal who's face was painted a bright shade of purple again.

Katt felt like such an intruder in the whole thing as Fox and Krystal headed out following behind them until Fox opened the door for Krystal allowing her to sit down before closing the door and moving to the driver's side...

"You two have fun..." Katt said as Fox looked over to her.

"Yeah...and try not to screw this up." Falco added just before the feline jabbed her elbow into his gut, "Sorry..." He said lightly as the wind rushed out of his lungs.

After the two were out of sight Falco and Katt walked back into their cottage where the two got dressed for their own little night on the town that they'd already planned. As the two exited the small structure Falco burst into laughter...

"You did what?" He asked in disbelief.

"It's not a huge deal...a lot of people have them." The pink feline smile, "You've never complained. What's the difference between me and Krystal."

Falco donned a light smirk, "You know what I mean...that' s gonna surprise the fuck out of McCloud."

"Yeah eventually." Katt replied, "So where to?"

"I heard about this really cool club just out in the next town over." Falco replied, receiving a sigh from the feline, "Hey you alright?"

Katt seemed a bit distracted, "Yeah...it's nothing, forget it. Lets go."


	10. First Dates

**Chapter 10**

Fox was having a hard time keeping his eyes off of the blue furred vixen sitting in the seat next to him, he now noticed that her, just longer than shoulder length hair, was fixed into a small tail which hung over her shoulder...at the moment her nervousness could be seen as she lightly kept tugging on the end of it. Katt had told her what to and not to do, but, for the most part she wasn't sure how she'd really act in the given situation...she only hoped that she wouldn't screw anything up, she had no clue that the exact same thoughts were going through Fox's mind at the time, she was far too distracted to read anything that was in his head, his defenses were hard enough to get through to begin with, and even then she was too afraid of what thoughts she might find there to delve any further. The cerulean furred vixen sighed a bit as she watched the scenery move by while their vehicle sped down the streets...

"Something wrong?" Fox asked, "You've been really quiet."

The blue furred beauty half chuckled, "I—I think I'm just still a little nervous." She said causing Fox to let out a sigh of relief.

"You think you're nervous?" Fox replied reaching for her paw and placing it on his forehead.

His fur was misty and the skin beneath was relatively damp from sweat, "You're sweating."

"Yeah...sorry..." He faked a short laughed releasing her paw.

Krystal chuckled a bit, "Do you always get like this?"

"Only when I'm around you..." Fox replied as they pulled around a corner, "I always find myself thinking about what I should say and keep myself from saying anything stupid. Fighting armies is easy...dating, that's hard."

Krystal thought to herself for a moment, "You don't need to impress me Fox...as long as you're yourself I'll have fun, I'm sure we both will." She said placing her paw on top of his.

With another sigh of undoubted relief Fox brought the vehicle to a stop, "Thanks Krystal. I"ll try to remember that. This is my first date in over six years so..."

"Well this is my first date ever...how do you think I feel right now?"

Fox slowly stepped out of the car and moved around to open Krystal's door helping her to her feet, "I guess you're just as nervous as I am right now." He replied, "Hopefully that'll pass as soon as we have something to eat. A brochure I read gave this place a hell of a review."

Krystal was amazed at the look of the place; it was so far one of the most elegant buildings she'd seen on the resort so far, it was much larger than any of the cottages, and the entire bottom floor's walls seemed to be all glass allowing the magnificent view of the bay to be seen by the many animals seated inside. The place must have been incredibly popular as they were forced to park some distance from the building. As they began to approach the place, Krystal moved up against Fox's side taking his paw in hers, hoping to settle both of their nerves, and to her surprise it seemed to work, as she could feel his sweaty palm was much dryer than it previously was. As they made their way toward the building Krystal's shoe caught a crack in the pavement causing her to fall forward, Fox made an attempt to catch her but, in what seemed like an instant the vixen sprung off of one paw flinging herself forward and upright back onto her feet. Fox stood there, not quite as dumbstruck as he was oddly aroused. Krystal turned to notice the stunned look on Fox's face...

"What?" She laughed.

"That...." He said in a low voice, "...was amazing."

Krystal smiled in reply, 'Well we spend so much time in space I think you've just forgotten everything else I'm capable of."

Fox followed after the athletic vixen, "Well...maybe we need to do more ground work. I don't think Falco 's had the pleasure of seeing what you can do."

"Well...maybe Falco should have a sparring match with me some day." Krystal smiled over her shoulder, "Wouldn't that be a surprise?"

Fox laughed out loud at the thought of what he was certain would seriously damage the blue falcon's ego. He could just see Krystal standing over the beaten bird, "You know what, I think we may just have to do that some time." Fox replied, "It'd teach him a little about strong women....and I think I'd enjoy watching him get his feathery ass handed to him."

As they approached the building the two vulpine stopped, "Wow. This place looks amazing."

"Yeah...it looks a lot bigger from up here." Fox agreed.

As the two finally approached the door Fox held it open allowing Krystal to walk inside smiling at him on her way by. Krystal was stunned by the look of the place, as was Fox; there was a large number of animals all seated in varying sized groups. The place carried a calm atmosphere, the light rumble of the crowds conversations. There was a small area that the two could hardly see from their place near where a small wooden podium sat with a small guest log. Fox and Krystal waited patiently for a few moments before they were met by a short, dark furred Manx...of course he was well dressed in a black tailored suit and a white undershirt...

"Good evening..." He said merrily while seating himself behind the small podium, "...and welcome. How can I help you tonight sir?"

"There should be a reservation for two under McCloud..."

The feline suddenly dropped his pen, "Oh....m-m-m-mister McCloud. I apologize I should have recognized you sooner."

"Forget about it..." Fox replied, "I'd just like to get to our table."

The Manx went over his list for a moment, "You say you have reservations?" He asked, "Your name is not on the list."

Fox looked to Krystal then back to the door man with a sigh...

The Manx grew incredibly nervous, how would he look for turning away the most famous fox in Lylat, "There must be a simple error in the log...please wait here and I will fetch the manager."

Fox sighed again after the feline was out of sight, Krystal could hear the frustration welling up in his voice, which only escalated as the doorman returned with a familiar looking wolf in step behind him. The wolf's arm was still bound in a cast and he seemed to have trouble walking a bit, but, for the most part he was still unmistakable as the one that had harassed Krystal on the ship. The blue vixen's attention was drawn by the sound of Fox's knuckles cracking as his fists clenched shut in anger...

"Krystal just...stay right here for a second okay?" He said walking off.

"Fox..."

"Don't worry about it..." The vulpine called back.

Krystal watched on as Fox approached the two animals, the wolf seemed to jerk away from Fox as soon as the vulpine was within arms length. Their conversation seemed to carry on for a few moments before Fox began to speak and suddenly the wolf's once cocky expression went incredibly sour. Within a few more moments Fox returned with the Manx doorman, Krystal looked a bit confused but for the most part the two acted like none of it had ever happened...

"Just forget about it..." Fox said as he took Krystal's paw leading her to follow the feline host, "It was just a misunderstanding."

As the Manx led the two vulpine across the room he looked over his shoulder, "I must apologize for Mister Disari's actions, he is the owner's son...and at the moment the true Mister Disari is out on business."

The Manx led the two to a small table for two positioned next to the glass wall of the building overlooking the bay, as the host seated the two Krystal seemed mesmerized by the view of the beach outside as the Sol would soon be setting. As Fox took his seat, the well dressed feline set a large red menu in front of them both...

"Is there a reason for his rejection of such a honored guest." The Manx thought for a moment, "I do not mean to intrude."

"Don't worry about it...He got rough with my friend." Fox answered looking to Krystal for a moment.

The feline host looked to Krystal who was still looking out at the ocean then mack to Fox, "So I take it his run in with you is the reason for his current...handicap." The cat looked around for a moment and moved in a bit closer, "To be honest he's always been a bit full of himself." In an instant the cat was back to his full upright posture and him mannerisms were normal once again. "Well then, I will return in a few moments to take your orders, would you like anything to drink?"

"Water is fine thank you....Um...."

"Charles..." The feline answered with a light bow, "I will return for your orders with your water."

As soon as the Manx was gone Fox's attention turned to the radiant blue vixen seated across from him, who was still seemingly entranced by the sights of the horizon which was now turning a dark red from Sol setting in the distance. While she sat there watching the horizon set ablaze, Fox could only watch her as the rays of Sol highlighted her already beautiful form in an almost ambient purple light. At first he found himself unable to look away from her, until she turned to face him, Krystal was confused as Fox now had his face buried in his menu even the top of his forehead was bright red with blush. She couldn't see what it was that was causing it but, she had always found his embarrassment to be incredibly cute. She tried her hardest to get a clear look at him from around the menu but, it always seemed to be in the way. Eventually she gave up and began to look through her own menu, a lot of the foods she wasn't very familiar with though, she was glad there were pictures with most of the dish names. After a short while Fox lay down his menu only to find Krystal smiling at him...

"What?" He scoffed.

For a moment she didn't reply, "You're still blushing."

The blue vixen began to laugh covering her muzzle, as Fox tried various methods to make himself stop blushing. As she continued to be entertained by Fox's bashful behavior, she could feel tears trickle down her cheeks from her laughter, which she was still trying her hardest to hide from everyone. As she wiped away her tears Krystal noticed Charles standing nearby smiling a bit at the sound of Krystal's happiness...

"You have a very infectious laugh miss." He said setting a large pitcher of water and two glasses on the table, "Have the two of you made up your minds yet."

Krystal held up her menu and pointed to a dish she'd found looked good, "I'll have one of these."

"Excellent choice miss...and Mister McCloud?"

Fox was startled for a moment, "Oh...sorry—um—house special sounds great."

The Manx thought for a moment, "Will that be all?"

"That's all for me." Fox replied.

"Me too." Krystal added cheerfully.

"Alright...I apologize if the meal takes time before it is brought out...we are currently running at a maximum capacity."

Fox smiled, this Manx must have had a love for his work, "That's fine...I'm sure we can find some way of entertaining ourselves until the food gets here."

The feline made not other comments as he made his way back toward the kitchen...unfortunately this made nothing any easier for the two vulpine sitting at their table. Fox had though telling Krystal how he felt would make things easier, but unfortunately being with her was no easier, he still had trouble doing anything, even saying anything to her. The blue vixen could sense that her companion for the night was still having some troubles talking with her but, she hoped she could calm his nerves...

"Now that the Aparoids are gone..." She started, "What do you think will happen with Corneria?"

Fox took a sip from his glass of water, "Not sure...The city still has a lot of repairs needed, and the Great Fox II was only just sanctioned by the military as payment for the mission. Peppy said he was able to lend the team a military ship...but..." He sighed looking a bit depressed.

"I know Fox." Krystal sympathized, "The Great Fox was your home."

"It's not only that..." Fox replied, "That ship...it...it was the last thing my father left to me when he died."

Krystal now felt a bit bad for even starting this conversation but, as Fox realized this he thought for a moment, "Forget about that though...it's in the past, right? My main concern right now is how long it's going to take before the Great Fox II is up and running...I know it'll be more than a month, hell it'll take several." The vulpine sighed.

"Peppy hasn't said anything about another mission anytime soon..." Krystal replied, but seemed to cut herself off.

"What?" Fox asked curiously.

Krystal kept her eyes on the glass in front of her, "I made a promise to myself when Cerinia was destroyed, to find out who was responsible...but, after I met you that all just became insignificant for some reason." As Krystal said this she realized that the conversation did not seem to be the proper talk for such an occasion as a date. Her eyes wandered for a moment until she saw a room that actually looked fun. Animals of all kinds were in a large room where they were all dancing. Krystal quickly stood up taking Fox by the paw and hoisting him out of his chair, "Come on. I don't wanna talk like this. This is supposed to be fun, right?"

Fox stumbled a bit as Krystal started to drag him off into another room where many animals were dancing closely, "Kry—Krystal, I can't dance."

Krystal laughed a bit as they stopped in the middle of the dance floor, "Of course you can...there's nothing wrong with it."

"No I mean literally "can't" dance." Fox assured her, "Remember my family died when I was little...nobody ever taught me."

Krystal didn't seem to take "no" for an answer however, as she pulled Fox over in front of her. She quickly took one of his paws placing on her waist while she placed hers on his shoulder. The curred position causing Fox's cheeks to set a blaze as Krystal's dress did almost nothing in covering her mid-section, her silky fur against his palm sent chills down his spine. Krystal took his other paw in hers and slowly began to move about the floor leading Fox in a small dance but, unsure of his footing Fox looked to his feet only only to have Krystal pull his gaze back up into her azure eyes. She smiled for a moment before continuing to lead Fox in the awkward dance until the movements became familiar to him..

"Where did you learn to dance like this?" Fox suddenly asked.

Krystal chuckled a bit, "Impressed? Katt showed me some things that she thought I should know while you were gone today."

"It took you one day to learn this?" Fox asked.

"No...It only took about an hour...I've always been a fast learner."

Fox laughed lightly to himself before smiling at the blue vixen, "You are amazing you know that?"

The vixen smiled brightly and slowly moved closer to Fox until the two found themselves locked in a soft kiss...in that instant everything they'd been talking about had been completely removed from his mind. Anything beyond now could have cone horribly wrong and it wouldn't have mattered, his night was already complete. As soon as they broke their embrace Krystal lay her head against Fox's chest, wrapping her arms around his thick chest while their feet kept moving in accordance to their dance. Fox followed in step wrapping his own arms around Krystal,taking in her sent as he held her as close as he possibly could...

"Fox..." She whispered softly.

"Yeah..."

"I'm glad we did this." Krystal replied.

Fox began to lightly stroke her long, blue hair, "So am I."

Fox had no idea how much time was passing, nor did he really care, he was in the only place he cared to be in at the time. As time passed he found that his eyes had fallen shut and all sense of time had been lost, soon enough the two made their way back to their table. Their meals had been served and surprisingly their food was still hot. Though it was a lot easier on Fox's nerves now that he'd managed to relax a bit, he still had a hard time looking away from the cerulean furred vixen across from him. She seemed to take rather delicate sized bites of her food...she didn't seem to notice that Fox paid no attention to his own dinner, rather his only point of interest...was her. For the longest time he simply sat there taking small, random bites of his food...studying the face of the blue furred angel in front of him. As he studied her face she finally raised her eyes toward him and noticed his intense study of her. She swallowed the bite of food she'd been chewing and smiled a small bit...

"What? Is there something on my face?" She giggled.

Fox lightly shook his head, "No...just thinking."

"About what?" She asked.

Fox sighed a bit before smiling back at her, "You."

Krystal's face instantly burned with embarrassment as she bit her lip and looked toward her table...she had no reply for such talk, she could only sit there and blush madly while trying to think of something to say. Instead she simply smiled brightly at him before going back to her food. After the two had finished eating Fox looked across to Krystal who yawned heavily while stretching her back.

"Tired?" Fox asked.

Krystal smiled a bit, "A little...I'm usually in bed by now."

Fox sighed a bit, "Yeah...me too. Let's get back to the cottage."

On their way out the door Fox left the pay for their meal with Charles. They then slowly made their way to their vehicle. As they did so Krystal yawned again before bursting into laughter as Fox plucked her up off the ground, carrying her bridal style toward their car. The motion had at first taken her by surprise but, she soon reached her arms around Fox's neck resting her head on his shoulder. It wasn't a particularly long walk to the vehicle that Fox had rented but, before he managed to get there, the blue vixen's breathing had developed into a very quiet snore that he could only just hear. He smiled a bit as he set her into her seat on the passenger side of their ride, before moving to the driver's side, yawning a bit himself before finally starting the vehicle and making his way back to their cottage.

The pink furred feline still sat on the patio of her own cottage with Falco laying in the lounge chair next to her, his beak hanging open producing a loud snore, with a magazine hover his eyes. Katt couldn't help but to smile as she shook her head at the blue falcon. He may have said otherwise but, in truth he never really could handle much in the sense of drinks. As she sat there she could hear the sound of the hover car that Fox had rented. She looked away from the book she'd been reading under the light from overhead, to see Fox carrying and exhausted blue vixen into the cottage across the way from them. She smiled brightly at the two before placing a bookmark into her book and shutting it. She smiled again before reaching over and giving the sleeping avian next to her a light shove causing him to roll off of his chair landing with a painful thud, the bird groggily opened his eyes...

"Wh-wh-what....what the hell happen?" He asked.

"You fell off your chair dumbass." Katt chuckled, "Come on..lets go back inside it's getting cold out here."


	11. Saying Goodbye

**A/N: This chapter gets a little more into Falco than anything else...I guess you could call it a filler but, hey...I am having that on again off again relationship with writer's block...

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

Fox had little time to get himself to bed, his date with Krystal, though not that physically straining had pushed his nerves to their limits, and in that sense alone he was exhausted. He managed to set Krystal to sleep in the cottage's bed, before moving to the sofa himself for the night, for the most part he was simply happy that the night had gone off without too much of a hitch, though there were some things that still stuck in his craw...mainly that wolf that had harassed Krystal before giving them a hard time. Luckily however, his state of mind was in no condition to allow him to care for these things as he slowly slipped off to sleep, perfectly content with the fact that he was in love.

The blue vixen rolled lazily over harshly squinting her eyes at the light that poured into the room she lay in, quickly covering her eyes with the back of her paw. With a heavy yawn Krystal rolled out of bed and slowly walked toward the bathroom...she couldn't remember ever arriving at the cottage, her last and favorite memory of the night was being able to fall asleep in her favorite fox's arms, she was more than certain that he'd taken it on himself to carry her the rest of the way. Though she loved her new dress, she was a bit happy to finally change into a normal suit of clothing after taking a short shower to fix her fur and hair which had become terribly matted while she slept. As she allowed the steaming water from the shower to wash over her, all previous thoughts were washed away from her mind, there was no other one place she'd have liked to be at that moment...however, as she began running her fingers through her fur, helping the water to get ever fine strand of blue she felt something behind her. Suddenly a set of strong paws came about her waist pulling her lightly back, she could now see Fox's smiling face over her shoulder, who began to place little kisses about her neck as he paws began to explore her body. A sigh of passion rushed from her lips as she turned about to see the fox that was behind her, he smiled brightly back at the smile she was wearing...

"What are you doing, Fox?" She giggled.

The vulpine's lips slowly parted but, she did not receive the voice she'd been expecting, "Krys wake up!"

Krystal was a bit stunned, "Katt? What the hell?" She asked looking at Fox with the utmost of confusion.

Krystal suddenly shot into a sitting position striking her head against something that felt like some sort of boulder, sending a surge of pain through her body. Her paw instantly went to the side of her forehead over her, now closed, right eye. When her vision cleared the blue furred fox looked about only to notice she was still in bed and a pink furred feline was standing at her bedside rubbing roughly the same spot on her own forehead. Once Krystal had realized she was dreaming before, her entire face, along with her neck, grew a dark violet color making her skin feel like it were on fire...

"You know? Your head is about as hard as Falco's." The pink furred feline grimaced.

Suddenly the feline noticed Krystal's intense blush, "What? What's wrong?"

"It-it's nothing...I just wasn't expecting a wake-up call." Krystal replied nervously.

Katt sat on the edge of the bed looking deeply into the vixen's eyes for a moment before smiling, "My ass!" She said cockily, "You were dreamin' about Fox, weren't you? What kind of dream was it?"

"I-I'm really not comfortable talking about this right now Katt." Krystal said lowering her head.

"Oh...forget it then. Wouldn't be able to call you my friend if I didn't respect your space would I?" Katt said shrugging her shoulders, "Well come on, get up, you have to tell me everything about your date last night." Katt stood up stretching her arms and back a bit.

"Where's Fox and Falco?" Krystal asked as she rolled out of bed to find that she was still wearing her dress.

Katt sighed, "They found some sort of gym out here on the resort. I guess there are just some things that you can't change, huh?"

Katt made her way back into the kitchen while Krystal stepped out of her dress, and got dressed in a pair of green sweatpants and a light gray tank top. She made the usual morning stop to the bathroom on her way to the kitchen, where she found her pink furred friend sitting with a small breakfast for both of them, and a small spot of coffee. Krystal didn't really say anything as she sat down and began eating, Katt knew she'd be a bit hesitant to talk at first. For what seemed like the longest time possible the two simply sat there, even after their plates were clean and the only thing left to occupy their minds was their coffee...

"So...I saw Fox carrying you back into this place last night."

Krystal looked a bit shy about it, "Yeah...I sort of fell asleep. I guess he carried me inside."

"Yeah he was asleep on the couch when I first came over here a few hours ago..." Katt replied sipping from her cup, she stopped pointing her pinky toward the vixen, "How are your ears?"

Krystal gingerly ran her fingers over the earrings she had clearly forgotten to take out last night, "Still a little sore...but, not enough to really notice."

"You still have that ointment I gave you?" Katt asked receiving a nod in reply, "Using it?"

Krystal smiled, "Yes, Katt. Once last night and again this morning."

"Good...now. Tell me what happened on your date."

Krystal sighed lightly with a short sided smile, the feline was persistent she had to give Katt that much. To be honest Krystal really wanted to tell Katt everything for some reason, maybe girlish instinct, or maybe just because Katt was the best friend she'd ever really had. Krystal spared no real detail in what she told the pink feline. The entire story only took a few fleeing minutes really. The cat hung on every work the blue vixen spoke until Krystal finished and they were both left drinking their coffee again...

"So......" Katt said in a questioning tone, "Did he kiss you?"

Krystal thought back to that moment, when they were dancing, "Not for the first time."

"Really? When was the first time?"

Krystal thought to herself for a moment of whether or not it was something she wanted to share with the feline but in the end...

"Two days ago..." The blue vixen said lightly, "Just after he told me....that he loved me."

It took everything Katt could muster not to spit out her mouthful of coffee before swallowing, "HE WHAT!?"

"I kind of left that much out when I told you everything...then again technically I kissed him..." Krystal admitted looking into her cup, "I'm sorry Katt..."

Katt smiled, "You don't need to apologize to me. I was just surprised...those aren't words that Fox would just toss around, he must really love you." She said, "What about you? Do you love him?"

Krystal sat there in silence for a moment not really wanting to look Katt in the face, "I think so...It's getting to the point where I can't even look at him without smiling."

While the ladies sat at the cottage Fox and Falco were just making their way back from the gym. Falco had seemed oddly curious about Fox's date himself while they were exercising...Fox didn't really mind though, it was a lot better than the Falco attitude he'd grown used to over the years. Fox also made it clear that he was unaware on how to follow up in his date with the blue vixen, he felt so awkward that night, it seemed like the only point he wasn't nervous was when they were dancing...maybe it was the atmosphere, some place he felt more comfortable would most likely be a bit better for his nerves. As Fox and Falco approached the cabins they stayed, Fox pulled off toward the beach...

"I'm gonna go for a run...Katt should still be over there with Krystal." He shouted to the bird as he rushed off down the beach.

Falco shrugged his shoulders and made his way up to Fox's cabin door but, just as he opened it he heard something that made him refuse to open it any further...

"Yeah...Falco would never go for something like that." Katt's voice rang in his ears as he seated himself against the wall next to the door.

"True it doesn't seem like his style or anything but...you never know right? He could surprise you." He heard Krystal reply.

Katt sighed heavily, "I know he cares about me...but, sometimes...I don't know, I just wonder if he really loves me. Or if I'm just some sort of joy-ride to him." The feline's voice replied, "You're lucky enough that Fox is the romantic type...with Falco it's not so easy to tell how he feels. I wish just once we'd do something special instead of our normal dates at the local clubs...I enjoy the time we spend together but, I...I just don't know..."

As Krystal sat there listening to what the feline had to say a rather powerful stream of emotion seemed to hit her for a moment, before she noticed a blue feathered avian walking away from the window just over Katt's left shoulder, his head hanging either in thought, or in hurt of what he'd just heard. As they sat by and Krystal was forced to feel the blue falcon's pain, Katt noticed a slightly hurt look on Krystal's face...

"What's wrong?" Katt asked.

Krystal really didn't want to let Katt know that Falco had heard what they were talking about, "Nothing...I just feel like I should go out and get some fresh air."

After a short while Krystal found herself searching for Falco, she wanted to make sure he was alright after what he'd heard but, for the most part she had no luck finding him. Fox had just stepped out of the shower and was toweling off in the living room of their cabin watching something on the news channel when Krystal walked back inside. For a moment she was distracted by the sight of his still damp fur, but quickly snapped herself out of it, making certain to tell Fox about the situation at hand and the fact that she couldn't find Falco anywhere she searched. Fox simply up a paw placing a finger on the blue vixen's lips, while pulling a small folding communicator from his pants pocked...

Fox placed the device to the side of his head with one piece up near his ear, "Falco? Where the hell are you?" Fox paused for a moment but slapped his palm to his forehead, "Kay...look just...meet me at the Cafe over on Main Street..." There was another pause, "Yes that Cafe...just get there alright." Fox folded up the com device and slid it back into his pocked before turning to Krystal and placing his paws on her shoulder, "Listen...Um...damn, why isn't this any easier?" He cursed himself, "Look I really had fun last night and...I was wondering if you wouldn't mind doing it again..."

Krystal smiled brightly, "Of course. I'd love to go out again."

"But...tomorrow, I have to talk to Falco..."

Krystal quickly reached out kissing Fox's lips, sending the same surge of red through his fur that made his entire face glow, "You're always gonna blush when I do that aren't you?"

Fox lightly chuckled, "Yeah...seems like it." He replied taking a short breath before walking toward the door, "I shouldn't be gone too long. I'll grab something for everyone to eat while I'm out."

Fox made his way out to the vehicle he'd rented, and before Krystal could make it to the door to see him leave, he was already gone. She knew how important Falco was to Fox, he'd even told her several times before that he cared for the bird like a brother, so...she found that it was only natural that he wanted to help the poor animal if he was hurting in some way, though she wished him luck on getting the animal to admit to his feelings. Fox had no trouble finding his way to the cafe he'd told Falco to meet him at; It was a small white coffee shop, with a blue roof, and several outdoor tables and seats. As he pulled the hover car to a stop across the street he could see his blue feathered friend, with his head laying on the table and one arm across the back of his head. He was most definitely thinking about what Krystal had told him the poor bird had heard Katt say. He slowly made his way to the table Falco was sitting at where he took a seat, the bird didn't move even after a young red furred vixen took an order for Fox...

"What am I gonna do, Fox?" The bird asked not moving his head.

Fox sighed thanking the pretty young vixen that brought him his hot drink, "What do you want to do?" He asked.

This time Falco finally lifted his head, "You know...I'm no good with these things." He said taking a sip of the coffee he'd ordered some time ago.

"Well how do you feel?" Fox asked, "Right now? How do you feel about Katt?"

The blue feathered avian sighed, "I love her...you know I do." He replied.

"Then why the fuck can you say that to me and not her?"

Falco thought about it for a moment, "You know why I can't Fox...you were there!"

Fox thought for a moment, "You're still blaming yourself for that?" He asked, "Falco...despite what her brother says, Ruby's death was not your fault. And it damn sure wasn't because you loved her!"

Falco turned away at the mention of the name, "It happed to my parents, then it happened to her...everyone I love dies Fox."

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!!" Fox yelled barely managing to get the falcon's attention, "I know what your fuck'n problem is. You're a god damned coward..."

Falco instantly looked Fox in the eyes, "What the fuck did you just call me!?!" He demanded slamming his fists onto the table.

"You fuck'n heard me!" Fox shouted, "All you ever fuck'n did when I was afraid to tell Krystal how I felt was look down on me, make fun of me! Then the other day, I thought you might have...changed a little bit, when you tried to help me. I thought for one minute, maybe even one second that you cared. I've always thought of you as the brother I never had...you, me, and Slip. We grew up together...we've watched out for each other every day of our lives since high school..." Fox said clenching his fists against the thought of the tear he could feel rolling down his cheek. Finally unable to say anything further the vulpine turned about and started to walk away, "Like it or not Falco...you know I'm right. Katt...I've known her since the two of us were only 6 years old...I was there when her brother died, and ever since then I've tried my hardest to fill in for him...to be the brother that she lost. And I swear...If you hurt her...there is no measure to the kind of pain I'll put you through..." Falco couldn't find any words to counter what Fox had said, and as Fox walked away he paused for a moment, "When you're ready to stop wallowing in your own fuck'n pity. We'll all be at Me and Krystal's cabin eating lunch......I got over my problems, get over yours."

Fox's irritation toward Falco and his attitude had already completely ruined his day. Meanwhile, Katt and Krystal sat by at the cabin...they had hardly said a word after Krystal had informed Katt of what Falco had heard. It was odd, sometimes Katt tried her hardest to act as though she didn't care but, in the end the feline's true feelings showed though. The two sat out on the patio basking in Sol's rays, the day was just right in the respect that it was only just so warm outside. Krystal seemed a bit worried about her pink furred friend, who'd been a bit depressed after finding that Falco had heard her, but, maybe this was all for the best...as Krystal looked over to the feline who lay on her side with her back toward the blue vixen, the feline's thoughts jumped out at her. Katt was thinking of an animal that Krystal had never seen before, a light orange furred cat, not only that she was thinking about a specific name that the vixen had never heard before...

"Katt..." The blue vixen whispered softly.

"Hmm?" Katt hummed in reply nodding her head toward Krystal.

"Who's Derick?"

Katt chuckled at herself, "I guess I was thinking too hard again, huh?"

Katt had been told about Krystal's powers, and was well aware that the vixen did not always have total control over what she does and doesn't hear...if a thought or emotion was strong enough, it would bore it's way into the blue vixen's mind whether or not she liked it. Krystal only smiled with a light nod...Katt had always tried to help her when she was feeling confused, she saw no reason why she couldn't do the same....but, Katt had a way of getting in words before anyone else...

'He was...my brother." The pink furred feline said sadly, "My older brother...my family died when I was still just a kitten."

Krystal bit her lip for a moment, "I-I'm sorry...I...I didn't..."

"It's okay Krys..." Katt chuckled a bit rolling onto her back interlocking her fingers and resting her paws on her stomach, "I still don't know what happened....I was only 6. I stayed with the McClouds for a while...about a year, that was long enough for me and Fox to warm up to each other. He was always understanding as a kit, really sweet and caring too..."

Krystal smiled and chuckled, "I guess some things just never change."

Katt smiled at the blue vixen, "We grew up together even after my uncle adopted me...hell we only lived two blocks away from each other." Katt sat the rest of the way up reaching for a drink that she had sitting nearby, "We spent so much time together that, by the time we were in high school I started to think that I was in love with him......"

Krystal froze up for a moment, "Did you ever pursue it?"

Katt laughed, "I tried once...sneaked a kiss in on him...that didn't go off so well though."

"What happened?" The cerulean vixen asked.

"Apparently, Fox had developed some kind of feeling for me..." Katt sighed, "He told me that he did love me...but, that he loved me the way he would love his own sister. You could probably guess how much that hurt. I stomped on his foot, pushed him down, and didn't talk to him again for almost a solid 3 months. I was humiliated, but, I also missed the stupid fucker more than anything...so I decided that having Fox as a fill in for Derick couldn't be as bad as that. By then he'd already met Falco, and after a while we went to the Academy together, and that's where Fara died. I'd like to say that Falco used to be a different person but......he's been the way he is ever since we met..."

Krystal thought to herself a bit, "So...that's why you and Fox were always so close."

Katt chuckled as she saw the light tan furred vulpine's rental vehicle pull up to the place, "Yep...that about sums it up. Come on it looks like Mister Hero needs the help of two young women to carry that food in here." The feline said as she stood up and made her way toward the door.

Krystal stood up only to see Fox with his arms full of bags of food, one hanging from his jaws, and two in each paw, He looked absolutely ridiculous trying to balance all the bags and shut the door of the car with his foot all at the same time. She could only down and shake her head while laughing to herself at the poor thing's expense. After helping Fox bring the bags of food inside, Katt looked over the things he'd bought...

"I thought you said you were bringing back food." Katt said.

"And I did...I just haven't cooked any of it yet." Fox replied making his way toward the kitchen.

"What happened with Falco?" Krystal asked.

Fox busied himself washing his paws for a moment, "Forget it. Only thing you'll ever get through that moron's head is a bullet."

As he began to work with the food Krystal made her way to his side, she didn't know much about cooking and found it interesting at how simple it seemed for Fox. Knowing she wanted to help in some sort of way, Fox gave her a few menial tasks to do, getting certain pans, filling them with water, and eventually showing her how to prepare the things he was cooking. Every so often the blue vixen would regale him with questions about what he was doing and why, he could only smile. At this point Krystal reminded him of the times he stood watching his mom cook, doing the exact same thing. After a short while however there was a knock on the cabin door...

"Hey Katt, you wanna get that...my paws are tied." Fox asked from inside the kitchen.

Katt smiled and even laughed a bit, he looked like a house wife himself, "Yeah, Fox. I got it."

The feline yawned a bit as she stood up stretching her back, which was sore from sitting for so long, and made her way toward the door which sounded off again with another series of knocks. A bit irritated at the person's impatience Katt threw the door open but, froze as she saw Falco standing there, staring at his feet. For a short while he didn't say anything, he just stood there seemingly afraid to look the feline in the eyes...

"Hey..." He half whispered, "Can we talk for a minute?"

Katt was a bit dumbstruck, this wasn't exactly the Falco she was used to, "Hang on." She said turning around, "Fox. I'll be right back..."

"Alright..." Fox called back, "This is gonna take a while to cook anyhow."

After the pink feline left the cabin for a moment, Fox looked to the door...then back to the stove...he could already tell that his plans for lunch had already been tuned on him. Soon however the door opened and closed again...

"Keys are on the table Faclo..." Fox pointed out as Krystal looked into the living room to see a rather shocked look on the blue avian's face, "You wreck it, the rental is coming out of your pay."

Krystal looked back to Fox as Falco left the room, "How did you know that was Falco? You can't even see the room from there." She asked, "I'm the telepath."

Fox smiled and chuckled a bit before walking past Krystal rubbing her head, "There's more then one way to tell. Only Katt and Falco were just here. And Falco has always had a slight limp in his right leg after he was injured playing sports in high school. It's funny though, he only limps when he walks."

Krystal followed Fox who sat at the table, "Fox. What did you say to him?"

"Just some things that he needed to hear." Fox replied, "I'm not the only person here with a screwed up past Krystal...his wasn't any better, neither was Katt's, or Slippy's for that matter...hell everyone in Star Fox has lost family somehow. Peppy's wife Vivian died when Lucy was only 3, Slippy never even got to meet his mom...she died in the hospital two days after he was born, Katt's entire family was killed by god only knows who, and my family was all killed by Andross...."

"What about Falco?" The cerulean vixen asked sitting down.

"He...really doesn't like me talking about it..." Fox replied, "but, he never knew his real parents. They found him when he was still a newborn, wrapped in blankets, hidden in a dumpster behind and old apartment building here on Papetoon...in Desmond, our old home town. It's actually not too far from here..." Fox said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why would somebody do that to a baby?"

Fox shook his head, "I don't know. The officer that found him said that he looked like he was hidden for a reason. He was bundled up, and fed so, his parents clearly didn't want him to die. They were...hiding him from something, or someone. Apparently whoever it was, got to them before they could get back to Falco. There was never a clue toward it and nobody ever even questioned their disappearance, they just disappeared. I looked into it a while back, and Falco's real dad had some shady dealings when he was younger...I'm guessing that's what caught up to him."

Krystal's expression saddened for the bird, "So...that's why he's the way he is?"

"Not entirely...his life didn't get much better later on..." Fox said pulling an old photo from his wallet and setting it on the table, before heading over to the kitchen to check on their food.

The photo was of a number of animals; a young pink furred feline, a blue feathered avian, a younger vulpine that was most definitely fox from years back. There were three adults standing behind the group of young animals, who were all very nicely dressed...most of all Krystal noticed that the younger falcon in the photo was standing next to a very attractive red feathered avian girl, and even more surprisingly, he was smiling. Fox who stood to the far left of the bird, as well as his father who stood behind him, both looked incredibly down in the photo, and a young tan furred vixen stood beside Fox clearly trying to comfort him about something...

"This is you, Katt, and Falco..."

"Yep...prom night." Fox said adding some spices to one of the pots of food.

"Who's the pretty red girl with Falco? They look really happy..."

Fox chuckled a bit, "They should...they were dating ever since the first day of school. One of those, love at first sight incidences..." He said smiling at the blue vixen who blushed a bit, "Her name's Ruby...she was great. Always happy, helpful, funny..."

"But why do you look so sad...Even your father is crying..."

Fox approached the vixen from behind looking at the photo over her shoulder, "Yeah...if I weren't covering my face...you'd see that I was too." He sighed, "That was the week mom died. Wasn't any easier on Falco either...He was really close with my entire family, he was like a lost member of the family...spent more time with us than he did his own adopted parents. That's them standing behind him. He's always been good at hiding his emotions from everyone...not so much on my case..."

"Is this Fara?" Krystal asked pointing to the vixen at Fox's side.

Fox looked at the blue vixen in confusion, "Katt tell you about that?"

"Yeah..."

"Figures..." Fox scoffed walking back toward the stove, "Yes, that's Fara...Katt didn't even want to go, but, she wouldn't let me go in that state without her being there. It got even worse for Falco though..."

"How's that?" Krystal asked.

"About two weeks after the dance..." Fox started, "Falco came to me explaining that he was gonna ask Ruby to marry him, that weekend when they had a date set up. Ruby...she...never made it to their date. Her parents found her collapsed outside of her bedroom...she was just getting ready to leave and do something with Katt..."

"What happened to her?"

Fox took a light breath as he stirred something in one of the pots, "I was spared most of the details but, she had some rare form of Leukemia..." Krystal looked a bit confused at the word "leukemia", "It's a disease in the blood...it's pretty lethal. She was alive when she got to the hospital, but...she lapsed into a coma...never woke up. Falco spent ever day in the hospital with her...he always tried to hide it but, we all knew it tore him apart on the inside. All we could do to help...was to let him deal with it in his own way. Any time she was mentioned, he'd ignore you altogether, and just leave. I don't know why, but he always blamed himself and there was no reason for it, it's not like he could have taken it away...even if he were able to buy her time, she was still gonna die."

"Here..." Krystal said handing Fox the photo, "They just got back."

"Good..." Fox said replacing the picture into his wallet, "None of this food'll go to waste then..."

As Fox sat took his seat again across from Krystal, Katt entered the cabin, "Falco should be back soon...said he needed to do something..."

**-A small town about an hour away from the resort-**

A small graveyard spans out over a short few acres of land, the graveyard is well tended, and the grass is freshly cut. A cold wind blows through the air as the the day's light seems to slowly fade to darkness. Still however amid the lonely gravestones a single animal stands, a long, dark coat keeping him warm. The blue falcon sighs as he lays down a single rose in front of the marker...

"Hey, Red..." Falco said trying his hardest to muster a smile, "It's been what? 3 years. Sorry...team's seen better days, we got banged up pretty badly in that whole Aparoid business, but what am I tell'n you for? You can see us..."

The wind began to blow a bit harder causing the bird to wrap himself a bit tighter in the long coat he was wearing, as he shivered a bit...

"I really miss you..." He said as a tear rolled down his cheek, "I try my hardest to do what you would have wanted, but, I can't......" He said wiping his eyes on his sleeve, "Everything about her reminds me of you, but you two were best friends what the hell should I expect, huh? I'd give anything for just one more day....Then I could have told you everything that I was too afraid to say back then..." The blue avian said sniffling a bit, "I love you, Red. I always will..." More tears fell as he pulled a small object from his coat pocket...he spent a few moments looking over the small gold ring before kneeling down and digging a small hole in front of the gravestone, "I wanted to give you this...but, apparently I missed my chance at that. I still want you to have it though. I promise I'll visit more often..."

The bird didn't bother standing back up yet, his knees wouldn't let him. That is until he felt something touch his shoulder, he jumped to his feet turning about...but, there was nothing there. He felt it again, but this time he refused to move..as he could feel a familiar warmth. For a short second he could feel the warmth all about his body...as if a pair of arms had been wrapped around his chest from behind, and he could feel something against his shoulder. Ruby had hugged him the very same way the day Fox's mother had died. He was at first a bit frightened...until something caught his attention, a voice, so very light, that had the wind not stopped blowing he'd have never heard it...

_...Don't cry..._

Whether it was his mind playing tricks on him or not, he wasn't sure but, despite the origin of whatever apparition had made the sound. He did the exact opposite. He found himself only able to stand there with tears rushing from his eyes as he was forced to come to terms with his past...with help that came from the last place he'd have ever expected it...


	12. Humility

**Chapter 12**

Katt, Fox, and Krystal all sat in the kitchen of Fox and Krystal's cabin, Katt was still a bit curious as to where Falco had gone but, Fox knew there was only one place the bird would go in such a situation. He knew the Falco simply needed to get certain things off of his mind. Fox may have been the only one there that knew that Falco needed to find a way of forgiving himself, even if he was never really at fault of anything. Even after the meal Fox had prepared was finished none of the three really ate anything, they were all worried about Falco, which made it that much more relieving once they heard the vehicle he'd borrowed pull back into the drive. The bird looked like all the color had been sucked from his face when he walked though the door, his expression was almost non-existent. His steps were light and heavy at the same time, and his eyes were focused only straight ahead of him, as he made his way through the room dropping the keys he'd borrowed onto the small end table in the living room before walking out onto the patio, practically collapsing into one of the lounge chairs. The three animals left at the kitchen table looked back and forth to one another before Fox looked to Katt...

"What the hell are you staring at me for? Go talk to him." He said, the suddenness of his voice slightly startling the feline.

Krystal looked to Fox for a moment before looking back to Katt herself, "You really should, he's pretty distressed right now."

"Right..." Katt said rushing out onto the patio herself.

Fox looked to Krystal, "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure." She replied, "I know he saw something...but, I can't place what it was he saw to spook him like that. Despite being a bit thickheaded, he's got powerful mental defenses."

"Well...I think that's because of that training you put us all through." Fox smiled standing and walking into the kitchen to check on the food, "I guess we can just eat...I'm not so sure they'll be joining us tonight."

Even though Fox was busy putting together a very nice looking meal, Krystal kept her ears perked, Falco's mental defenses may have been strong, but, as much as she loved Katt...the felines defenses were often paper thin, giving the vixen a perfect ear in on their conversation outside. Katt stood there looking over Falco, who was still going over everything that had happened in the back of his mind...he'd always believed that Ruby was there for him, in spirit or memory, but, what he'd experienced, was something that went beyond his comprehension of the physical realm. Also however, his entire outlook on his relationship with Katt, was something he was being forced to take an unrelentingly closer look into. He fully realized that he loved her, and that he'd sadly been trying to hide his feelings for the soul fear of forgetting the one other animal he'd ever loved. As he lay there he held his wings over his face, trying his hardest to understand everything that had happened...

"Falco?" Katt said in a low tone trying to look around his fingers to his hidden face, "Is something wrong?"

Falco removed his wings from in front of his face and stared at his palms for a moment, "I...I saw..." He froze for a moment as if not believing his own memories of the incident, "...I saw her. Ruby...she, she came to me..."

Katt thought for a moment before looking to the bird with a confused expression, "Falco...Ruby is dead."

"That didn't stop her from talking to me..." He said looking onto the feline's face.

Katt could see it in Falco's deep blue eyes, "You're...serious, you really saw something didn't you?" She asked sitting on the edge of the lounge chair placing her paw caringly on the bird's wing.

"It was...it was just that feeling at first. The same warm feeling she gave me any time we were together..." The bird said as Katt wiped a stray tear from his face, "It, scared the hell outta me at first, but, then...that voice. It was when I heard her voice that...I was convinced that it had to be her. I wanted to see her so badly...but, every time I turned around she wasn't there. Not until I was leaving the cemetery..."

**{Flashback}**

Falco was still wiping his eyes, while keeping one wing on the steering wheel of the vehicle he'd borrowed from Fox. His nerves and emotions simply weren't willing to handle what he'd just gone through. It was hard enough living with the memories, but, hearing the voices of the dead? He could have sworn that he was loosing his mind...

"It was all in your head, man." He told himself in a sob weakened voice, "Stuff like that... it just doesn't happen. You're just stressed out...relax, and it'll all go away."

After a short while however his body froze up as he could feel the same warmth from before embracing him. As he felt this however, he looked to the rear view mirror only to see a frighteningly beautiful sight. A red feathered avian girl sitting in the back seat with her wings wrapped about his chest, and her beak laying over his shoulder. His sight was frozen on the apparition's bright emerald green eyes when he noticed her beak part...

_-My answer was always yes. I love you-_

The ghostly voice caused the avian to slam on the vehicle's breaks, which skid slightly out of control until it came to a full stop on the side of the road as he turned to look behind him. Unfortunately, the vision he was longing to see, was gone. With the weight of everything that was happening to him bearing down on him the bird finally gave up, collapsing into tears against the wheel...

**(End Flashback)**

The whole time Falco had been explaining everything to Katt, Krystal had been relaying everything that was being said to Fox. Fox, being one having seen, and heard of his own dead father had no problem whatsoever believing that Ruby had tried to console the blue avian, even from the grave...

"I believe him..." Krystal said looking to Fox who was setting two plates of food.

"Yeah..." He said sitting a plate in front of the blue vixen, "...so do I. My dad, he talked to me the first time I ever fought Andross...he even saved my life on that very same day." He said, "I've got no problem believing that Ruby wanted to see him. My mother used to tell me: "love is stronger than death...just because someone is dead, doesn't mean that they aren't there" I guess Falco just learned that she really knew what she was talking about."

As Krystal and Fox ate, Fox could see Katt pull herself fully onto the lounge chair holding the blue falcon hoping that her presence would be enough to help him through what he'd experienced. Krystal could sense everything happening out on the patio, every feeling that was stirring was almost enough to force tears to the vixen's eyes herself…but, on top of everything else she could feel the love that was also present, the bird had no intentions of hiding his feelings from anyone anymore, especially not Katt...

"I think, everything is gonna be..." Krystal paused as she could see the two share a short kiss, "...better."

The rest of the night was pretty much blind space to Fox's mind, as he woke in the early morning...it was funny, he had no memory of falling asleep on the couch. Then again he had no memory of falling asleep period...it was an odd thing that riddled his mind with questions every time he thought about it, but at the current point in time there were much better things for him to think about, mainly the thought that he had to use the bathroom in a major way. It was when he found himself in the hall headed toward the cabin's only bathroom that he wondered how Falco had made out for the night. However the thought was wiped from his mind as he entered turned the knob to the bathroom door pushing it open. Apparently the blue vixen had forgotten to lock the door as she stood there with her naked backside toward fox, who found himself unable to look away. Every impulse in his body told him to look away but unfortunately his entire body seemed froze in place. He simply stood there with his mouth agape, trying to force himself to look away before she noticed him, her mildly wet fur was a clear sign that she'd just gotten out of the shower, her tail swished about as she hummed a strange tune that Fox wasn't she but, could have sworn that he'd heard somewhere before, it was as the vixen stood there fixing her hair that she caught the feeling that she was being watched. Krystal glanced over her shoulder for a moment before finding Fox who seemed to be simply standing there…

"OH MY GOD FOX!!!" She screamed snapping him to his senses as the blue vixen covered herself with a nearby towel, "GET OUT!!!"

Fox instantly began to panic and rushed out the door, frantically apologizing as she ran into the living room trying to find some way of hiding himself from his own embarrassment. He couldn't believe that he would disrespect Krystal like that, but, no matter what he tried now he couldn't get the image of her naked body out of his head. He eventually found himself sitting on the patio with his paws covering his face. He was still having a hard time believing that he would do something like that. As he stood there, he could hear the patio door slide open. He knew it was her, but refused to look in her direction, he didn't deserve to look at her. Krystal could feel that he was already beating himself up about what had just happened, she didn't know what to say to him, she was a little angry but, she also felt that it was her fault for not locking the door when she went into the bathroom, though she did find Fox's current shade of darker red a bit cute. As the two stood there Fox still refused to look at the blue vixen…

"It was my fault…" Krystal said, "I should have locked the door. I didn't count on you waking up so early."

"That doesn't excuse what I did." Fox replied, "I should have looked away."

Krystal sighed a bit, "To be honest…I…I wasn't insulted." She replied looking to the beach off in the distance, "I guess if someone is going to be looking at my body…I really only want it to be you."

Fox thought about what he was hearing, "Krystal...I..." He couldn't think of a reply until he looked at her with a smile, "I love you."

Krystal giggled a bit, "I know..." She said bumping him with her shoulder, "C'mon there's something I wanna show you." She said pulling on his arm.

The cerulean vixen pulled the chuckling fox into the living room sitting him on the sofa, before rushing back down the hall behind Fox where he couldn't see her. It kind of felt odd her acting this way but, why would he reject a surprise from the blue furred angel? As he sat there however, he thought about something...

"What exactly is it you wanted to show me?" He asked not turning to look down the hall as she'd asked him not to.

He could hear Krystal laugh a bit from the bedroom, "Don't worry about it..." She called back, "Did you like the earrings she gave me?"

"I was kind of surprised..." Fox replied, "Those sapphire ones were some of her favorites."

"Yeah well, she said they looked better on me..." Krystal replied, "Did you know she used to do piercings?"

"Yeah..." Fox replied, "She used to do some part time work at a tattoo parlor when we were in high school. It was where she got certified to do it."

As he sat there and waited, a little less than patiently. He finally heard the vixen step back out of the hall stopping behind him. He quickly stood up, and slowly turned to see the vixen, wearing a light pink thin strapped tank top and a pair of slightly tight fitting blue jeans. Krystal stood there and smiled...

"You owe me another date remember?" She asked, "And it doesn't look like either of us have any plans for lunch, so..."

Fox smiled brightly and chuckled a bit, "I did say that didn't I?" He asked, "Well let me get something decent on and we'll get out of here."

Fox was dressed before she could think twice about anything, though not in a half done manner. He wore a short sleeved black button down shirt, and a pair of matching black jeans. It was as he made his way back into the living room that Krystal realized just how good he looked in black. They didn't bother taking the rental car that Fox had rented, they both agreed that walking simply sounded better...after all there was a lot of scenery to take in. The two made their way down the endless streets paw in paw, Krystal noticed that a number of Fox's fangirls were casting heated looks in her direction, she was amazed that so many people could harbor these kind of emotions toward her for simply having feelings for Fox that were returned to her. As they walked Fox moved his arm around the vixen's shoulders pulling her a bit closer to him, the act causing Krystal to beam a bright shade of purple, he'd never actually acted like this, not in public. She could only smile and rest her head on his shoulder as they walked.

The two didn't bother going anyplace special, they stopped here and there, taking their time viewing the different shops of the resort, stopping in particularly at a hot dog stand for food. Fox didn't bother informing her what they were made of, most people didn't like hearing that while they were eating one. They were different from the normal food she'd eaten on the Great Fox but, Krystal found them to be to her liking, especially the green stuff that the vendor had called Relish. Krystal had no clue how long they'd been out but, she knew it had been hours; Fox had taken her to all sorts of places, a movie theater, the park, to a mass of different shops, but, at the end she found that her favorite part of the day was sitting on a park bench with him...watching Sol set over the horizon. Unfortunately as the two rested from their tiring walk, Fox was stricken with the sudden urge to use the bathroom. Quickly excusing himself by rushing off to the park's public facilities. After relieving himself he made his way back out into the open...

"Whew..." He said to himself, "That was a close call, Huh?"

Fox rushed to the bench he was sitting at, only to find that the blue beauty was no longer waiting for him. It was as he looked around that a small blue object on the ground caught his attention. He knelt down picking it up and examining it...it was one of Krystal's sapphire earrings. As he looked about for her something hit his mind with a loud pang of distress...

"_FOX!!!"_

There was no mistaking the voice, _"Krystal! Where are you!?!"_

When he received no reply, Fox rushed off back into the resort searching frantically until a familiar smell pulled at his senses. A strong rose scented perfume that only lightly covered the natural smell of blueberries. Following the scent Fox barreled down the street where he found a raccoon had been hit by a vehicle, several animals gathered around the body. Fox could care less, however, he suspected that Krystal's disappearance and the animal's accident coincided somehow. Fox at the moment could only think of Krystal, and the mistake he'd made by letting her out of his sight for any more than a second.

Krystal in the meantime had her only problems to deal with, her vision was slightly blurred due to a nasty knot on her head from tripping over something or other, where she'd hit her head on a dumpster. Unfortunately as her vision focused she could already see a familiar black wolf standing in front of her with a rather large knife and an almost evil smile...

"You know...you and your boyfriend fucked up pretty badly messing with me back on the ship like that." He said.

Krystal shook her head a bit, "Serves you right. At least he let you live that time, you're luck enough that I'm tied to this chair right now. Because I'd tear the only part of you that you don't deserve off." The vixen snapped at him.

She could hear snickering and a few short laughs in the background, "Damn...she doesn't like you at all, man."

"Doesn't matter..." The wolf replied to the unseen animal as he rand his knife along the vixen's chest cutting her shirt's left shoulder strap, "She's gonna learn to love me." He said close to her ear, "Too bad your boyfriend was so stupid, I've got a lot of friends around this resort..."

As he continued what he was doing the hum of an object whirling through the air caught Krystal's attention giving her the moment to smile before a large pipe slammed into the side of the wolf's face spewing blood all over the vixen...

"Too bad your friends couldn't lend your stupid ass some brains." A familiar voice echoed through the darkness.

"Fox?" Krystal called out.

As she said this the vulpine's figure became visible as he approached the wolf from the distance...two or three random animals around the area rushed him, but, they quickly fell to the ground, one or two screaming, while the last was not so lucky. Oddly enough Fox gave Krystal no reply but, instead simply began to slowly approach the wolf again...

"You think we're afraid of you?!" The wolf demanded, "Get his sorry ass!" He shouted, unfortunately none of his friends really moved.

"Sorry man...but, you didn't say a god damned thing about this being Fox McCloud's girl." A random animal replied, "You're on your own."

The lupine simply looked about the room as the animal's he called his friends all began to leave the room, "Fuck you all then. I'll kill this son of a bitch myself!"

Fox laughed, "Big talk form someone that has to kidnap a woman with more than six others helping him." He taunted the wolf, "I don't think you even know which end of that knife is the killing end. Oh and you may wanna watch yourself...she may not look like it, but Krystal didn't get into Star Fox because of her natural good looks."

The wolf paused for a moment before a blue furred foot could be seen extended from between his legs, Fox couldn't watch, it was too painful, for a fighter of her caliber Krystal certainly did like to let a guy know when she wasn't screwing around. As the wolf fell to the hard, cold floor cradling his crotch and writhing in pain, the blue vixen kicked him in the ribs...

"That's for ruining my date...Jerk." She huffed pulling the ropes from around her, before she made her way over to Fox.

Fox looked her over, "You alright? They didn't...touch you did they?"

"Close enough..." Krystal replied showing the cut shoulder strap to her shirt, "I really liked this shirt."

Fox smiled as he reached over tying the two straps together in a small bow, before using his claw to cut the other and make it match, "There now you don't have to trow it away."

Krystal kissed Fox on the end of his soft nose, "What are we going to do about him?" She asked referring to the wolf who had blacked out from the pain in his crotch.

Fox simply smiled as he looked to the blue vixen, he had an idea on how to teach him a bit of respect, or at the very least a bit of humility. After taking Krystal back to the cottage Fox disappeared for a short while before showing back up, no worse for his ware. It was late but, only just so much past dusk. As the two went about the rest of their night Krystal turned on the news only to see a familiar animal tied to a street light in town completely nude with a cardboard sign hanging from his neck, with the words, "Help Stop Erectile Disfunction ". She quickly turned to Fox who was having a glass or orange juice, but stopped himself as he saw her accusing gaze...

"What?" He asked, "I said humility. I'm pretty sure when he wakes up he'll be thoroughly humiliated. That'll teach him to keep his paws off my girl." He finished in a low voice.

Krystal's heart skipped a beat, "Your what?" She smiled, he'd never actually said it before.

"...Um...I mean...I..." He stammered, "Did I say that out loud?" He asked himself as his face flushed over with a dark red.

"Yes you did." The blue vixen replied making her way toward him.

"Well..." Fox started.

Krystal finally stopped wrapping her arms around the vulpine's neck but keeping him at a distance, "I'll have you know..." She said in a rather confident voice, "I don't belong to anyone..." She said. Fox started to reply only to be cut off by the vixen's tender lips, "...anyone but you." She finished wrapping her arms around his chest in a loving embrace resting her head on his muscular chest.

Being a bit taller than her, Fox wrapped his arms around her shoulders, lightly stroking her long blue hair when the door suddenly opened...

"Hey Fox I..." A blue feathered falcon started but cut himself off seeing the two there, "Sorry, I....I'll just come back."

Krystal quickly released her hold on Fox, even though she knew they were a couple they both had trouble showing it in front of people, especially their closest friends, "Don't bother...just come in." Fox sighed as the two vulpine released one another.

Falco walked by, "Look..." He said looking over to Krystal who'd made her way over to the television, "Can we talk, outside?"

Fox led the avian out onto the patio and shut the door where they were, for the most part, alone, "Okay, what is it?" Fox asked.

"Listen...I---" Falco froze up for a second, "I wanna thank you...you know for what you said the other day, it might have been a bit harsh but, it was what I needed to hear." He said leaning onto the rail of the patio, "You've never one time done me wrong in any way...you're the only family I've ever really known, and when you tried to help me..."

"Forget it, man. It's in the past." Fox said patting the bird on the back.

"NO." Falco replied, "I won't forget it. All you ever do is help others, you never really think about yourself. I should have been happy for you and Krys, you two deserve each other, and well...the only thing I've been able to think about on this trip is myself." He said, "I needed to let go...and I think I've found a way to do it..." Falco finished pulling out a small velvet box.

Fox was stunned for a moment, "Look, Falco. I'm flattered and all but, I'm kinda spoken for." He said.

Falco smiled, "Not for you smart ass. It's for Katt." He said opening the box to show Fox the small platinum band which housed one large diamond and garnet.

"Wow. That thing must have cost a fortune." Fox said, "You sure about this?"

Falco only nodded as he closed the box shoving it back in his pocket, "Yeah. Her and I have been seeing each other for a long time you know. I love her, I was just so caught up in the past and my own fear that it might happen again, that I was too afraid to say anything."

"I gotta say Falco." Fox said sitting on one of the patio's lounge chairs, "This is a side of you I haven't seen since high school. It's kinda.......creepy."

Falco could only laugh, "Yeah, I sound like some stupid teenager, don't I?"

"Just a little." Fox replied.

The bird looked to Fox, "Look...um...I need to borrow..."

"Car's yours..." Fox cut in.

"Thanks but...um..." Falco started to take on a light purple sheen, "I...kinda set up a date for me and Katt. Fancy one. And you know me I don't do fancy..."

Fox laughed, "Come over tomorrow and I'll get you set up with something to wear."

As Falco headed back to his own cottage, Fox headed back inside where Krystal was waiting...

"What was that all about? I thought I saw a ring." The blue vixen asked.

Fox smiled, "Nothing. Falco's just a little nervous about his date with Katt tomorrow." He said, "Now, I don't know about you but, I'm tired. He said walking toward the couch."

"Me too." Krystal replied walking toward the hall, "Good night, love."

Fox smiled at the sound of the nickname, Love...she'd never actually called him that before, "Good night...Angel."

* * *

**Authors Notes**: Sorry it took so long to put this out, but, for a while I was doing pretty well with COF then somewhere out of nowhere, Writer's Block came screaming at me like a comet from the wild blue yonder. Anyhow, hopefully the next chapter turns out a bit better. Imma try to keep Falco and Katt's little thing in here, but, remember for the most part this is a Fox/Krsytal fic...anyhow R&R and I'll see ya next update...

The Footsteps in the Darkness - SkullFox


	13. Surprises

**Author Notes:**_ Okay just to start out, I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to put out. But, on another note, If anyone knows how what's going on. My chapters are loading onto the site all mixed up and screwy with symbols where letters should be, yet I'm using the same document type i always do. Any help would be nice but, I've found a way around it for the time being, but, it's still a nuicance. Thanks for the Support and Patience...R&R and i'll see ya next update...

* * *

_

**Chapter 13**

Katt woke stretching her back which created several loud pops causing her to grunt a bit against the feeling, she wasn't sure why but somehow she'd slept wrong the previous night. Her paw instantly went to her head as her feet impacted the floor sending a shockwave of throbbing pain through her head...  
"Ummm....this is just gonna be one of those days I freak'n know it." She yawned.

As she stood up the pink furred feline stopped for a moment, before grabbing her own wrist and twisting her torso sharply to one side, the series of cracking sounds made her suddenly gasp, "Oh....yeah. Much better."

As she repeated the process her door squeaked open, "Wow." Falco's voice said, "Morning isn't a good look on you at all."

The feline ignored the comment, "I feel like shit." She said placing her paw on her forehead.

Falco's normally childish behavior melted away as he studied the feline; she never had trouble with mornings before, hell most of the time she was a better morning person that he was, something did stick out at the moment however, "Hey wait a minute, why did you sleep in your clothes on? You hate sleeping fully dressed."

"I just got so cold last night." Katt replied.

Falco thought for a moment, "Ah crap." He said approaching her, "Come here."

The blue falcon placed the back of his wing against the feline's forehead, "Wow...you're burning up." He said, "Come on...you need to lay down."

Katt thought about it, "No..."

"Listen..." Falco said scooping the feline off her feet and into his arms, "You can lay down in here or in the living room, but, you need your rest. I'll see if there's a doctor around here that'll come see you if you don't want to go anywhere."

Katt rest her head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry..." She said, "I guess I ruined out plans huh?"

"Hey," Falco replied, "Your health is more important that some stupid date...we'll just do it some other time, right?"

It only took a moment before he realized that her head had fallen against her chest, and she was snoring lightly, which sounded more like purring. Falco carried the sick feline into the living room and placed her on the sofa after turning the Air Conditioning up a bit to hopefully cool down her fever. For a moment he stood there staring at her, and brushed the long pink bangs away from her eyes...  
"You just concentrate on getting better..."

***

Fox suddenly shot up right from his position on the sofa pulling his blaster from beneath his pillow, aiming it for the person standing in the doorway before looking to his empty paw…  
"Oh right…vacation." He said realizing that everything had been a dream.

"You see what we meant?" An angelic voice asked from inside the small cabin's kitchen, "That's why you needed this vacation, love."

Fox rubbed the sleep from his eyes to see a blue furred vixen leaning against the counter with a nearby glass of some drink or other, "Sorry if I woke you up." She said.

"No…it's about time I got outta bed anyhow." Fox said rolling into a sitting position on the sofa, "I'm just not used to being this relaxed all the time…it's starting to make me paranoid."

Fox instantly noticed that the vixen was watching something through the glass patio door and turned his head to see a small family heading for the beach. She had the strangest look on her face, almost one of longing, but, being she'd lost her family so long ago, he completely understood…  
The chestnut furred fox stood up stretching his back, "Thinking about Cerinia?" He asked.

"Hmm…Sort of." Krystal replied walking into the room, "Ever since I met you thought I don't think about it so much anymore."

Fox smiled, "That's good." He replied walking to the patio door, "I don't like it when you think about Cerinia. Whenever you think about it, you look so sad; and I can't stand it when you're sad. Especially when it's over something that I have no power to fix." He said looking over his shoulder at her, "I'd give anything in the universe if it meant I'd get to see you smile everyday."

Krystal finally made her way to his side, "Well, as long as you're around, I'll make sure you do." She smiled as she lay her head against his shoulder, "Fox…"

"Yeah…" Fox replied.

"Do you…think we'll always be together?"

Fox sighed at the thought, "That's a pretty big question Krys. We really haven't been dating that long."

"I know…" She replied, "It's just that…well I feel like I've known you my whole life." She said, "I've never felt as wanted or welcome as I do when I'm with you."

Fox smiled, "Well…if that's the case then I can promise you……that I'll always be here for you, and I'll always love you."

After standing there for a while with his arm pulling the blue vixen closer to him, Fox thought to himself, "Anything in particular we should do today?" He asked, "Our date was kinda ruined wasn't it?"

"No…maybe later." Krystal said wrapping her arms around his chest, "I'm fine right where I am for now."

Fox chuckled as he rubbed his head against hers, "Well, as much as I'd like to, we can't just stand here like this all day."

"Mmmm…" Krystal wined, "Why not?"

Fox chuckled again, he'd never heard her wine like that before, but found it to be incredibly cute, "Well for one thing I need to use the bathroom." He replied, "And we're here to relax, you know have fun?"

Krystal smiled deviously as she began to fiddle with the fur on Fox's head, "I can think of something we haven't done yet…"

Fox instantly felt his temperature rise, he wasn't certain whether she was kidding or not but, he was certain that he couldn't handle that kind of talk for long…  
"Krystal…" He said, he had to admit that he liked the idea.

"What?" The vixen smiled.

Fox looked at the vixen and smiled, "That was a little sudden."

Krystal chuckled, "What's so sudden about it?" She asked, "I love you…"

Fox kissed her gently, "Look…" He said as they parted, "…this is something you want to put a lot of thought into. It's easy enough for a guy, but there are a lot of things you should hold into account here." He said, "Talk to Katt about it, think on it, and if you still feel this way…"

Fox hurdled the rail of the patio, "But, what if I still feel this way later and you don't?" She asked.

"Krystal, you are never going to have to worry about that…" He replied with a hint of laughter, "Trust me on that."

"Then why are you running off?" She called as he was a ways away.

"Because it's the only thing keeping me off you right now!!" He shouted back.

The blue vixen smiled in his direction as she noticed he was definitely headed out for a run down the beach; it seemed like his exercise would always be an important part of his life. It was as he passed Katt and Falco's cabin that she noticed the blue feathered avian rush off in pursuit of the vulpine, Krystal took this time to visit the one animal that she felt she could talk to about her current problem. She found Katt laid up on the living room sofa; the poor animal looked horrible, but, did her best to keep a positive face…  
"Hey Krissy." The feline had all sorts of pet names for the blue vixen.

"Hi Katt…listen, can we talk?"

***

Fox and Falco had stopped near a far off refreshment stand; as hot as it was outside the falcon looked to Fox while downing another drink…  
"Picked a hot enough time for a run." He said.

Fox sighed, "Nobody asked for you to come…to be honest I just needed to get away from Krystal for a little while."

"Why would you wanna do that?" Falco asked, "She may not be my type, but, the kid's hot, I'll give her that much."

Fox shook his head, "Things are just going too fast…"

"What do you mean?" Falco asked.

***

"You said what?" Katt half yelled her sore throat making her start to cough.

"Was there something wrong with what I said to Fox?"

Katt thought for a moment as she cleared her throat, "Look Krissy. I don't know what they taught you on Cerinia but, sex isn't something you just do…it can have some serious drawbacks." She said, "I mean I'm happy you care about Fox so much but, you really should think a lot more about this before you just jump on him."

Krystal looked to the floor as her ears fell back against her head, "Every impulse I have is telling me I should……just jump on him."

"Krystal that's not an impulse…" The feline said, "Fox is a really attractive guy, he makes a lot of girls feel the way you feel right now, without ever saying a word to them. I don't really think he knows that most girls in Lylat would give just about anything to get into his pants for just one night."

Krystal thought about it for a moment, "They do chase him an awful lot." She thought a little more and realized that she knew almost nothing about the act itself, "Katt……does it, hurt?"

"Huh?" Katt replied not at first getting the point, "Oh…um. Hmmm…hard question. It does and…it doesn't." She said, "It's something your body isn't used to, but…well you'll see, the pain doesn't last long."

Krystal thought for a moment, "Fox seemed really shaken when I brought it up."

Katt sat up the best she could taking the vixen by the shoulders, "Krystal, Fox loves you. If anything that's the only reason he panicked. It's a situation he never reached with Fara."

"So he never?"

"No he hasn't…" Katt chuckled, "Could be why he was so hasty to get away from you…male hormones."

Krystal looked a bit confused, "How do you know that?"

"He confides a lot in me." The pink feline smiled, "We've known each other for a long time."

"I wish I could read his mind like everyone else's…" Krystal said, "…but, the fact that I can't is part of the reason I like him so much. Does that make sense to you at all Katt?"

"Yeah, what's the point in a relationship if you always know what the other person is thinking, or doing, or going to do?" Katt asked, "Kinda defeats the whole purpose to getting to know each other if you ask me."

Krystal thought about the feline's words, "So…then what do I do?"

"That's really up to you Krissy." Katt replied, "All I can do is tell you what I've learned from experience in the subject, and that is…sex really can ruin a relationship, and even worse yet, it can ruin your life too."

"How?" Krystal asked.

"Well, I know it's a horrible thought, but, you ever take the time to wonder what would happen if you and Fox jost don't work out?"

"Well no…" Krystal replied, "I love Fox."

"I know that…" Katt replied with a chuckled that broke into a short cough, "…but, you need to take everything into account in a relationship. I mean, what would happen if you two did have sex, and in the end your relationship didn't work, and you turned up pregnant? My aunt went through that one, it's not easy raising a kitten by yourself in this day and age."

Krystal chuckled, "Life is so much more complicated out here in Lylat then it was on Cerinia. There mating was just a way of preserving the tribe and keeping our people alive." She laughed, "Mother once told me mating was one of the only things men were any good for."

Katt laughed out loud, "Yeah in most cases she's right." She said.

"Out here sex is pretty much everywhere. I even found this channel on the television that was a little embarrassing. People actually do that for money?"

Katt laughed, "Yep, I've got a pair of twin cousins in the porno industry, they're pretty popular with lesbians."

"Por-what?" The blue vixen asked tilting her head in curiosity.

Katt laughed, "See some people use sex to make money like that. They print it in magazines, photos, stories, even movies like on the channel you found."

"Does everyone watch that channel?"

Katt chuckled again, "No Krissy. Not everyone, in fact outside of these rooms I think you'll rarely see that channel again. See these cabins we're in are meant for couples that are already doing that, or have been doing it for some time. Some just use those videos as……motivation."

"Have you and Falco?"

Katt gave Krystal an odd look, "Why would you think we had?"

"Well…with the way you always walk around. You know half dressed and all…"

Katt laughed, "Krissy, me being comfortable with the way I look and with my sexuality doesn't mean that Falco and I have slept together. He's gotten close once or twice but, to be honest I've always been a little hesitant about it."

Krystal thought for a moment, "Why's that?"

"Well…" Katt said, "My first experience with sex wasn't all that great to be honest. I thought I really liked the guy but, it turned out that he wasn't the person I thought he was."

"What happened?"

"It was…well emotionless." Katt replied, "Apparently I was nothing to him but a quick fuck that he could pass off and forget about. There are a lot of guys out there that are like that, just trying to get what they can from any girl they can before moving on to the next one. The worst part is, some of them can seem really genuine in their feelings until they get what they want. The thing that scares me is that Falco and him were a lot alike. I don't think that Falco is like that at all, but, there's still that part of me that's always gonna worry about that happening again. To be honest, Falco and I've never even talked about it, I don't think sex has ever even been a thought in that hard ass feathery head of his. When it happens it happens kinda thought I guess."

"When it happens, it happens. What do you mean by that?"

"Well," Katt replied, "After being in a relationship for so long, there are some situations that are eventually going to come up. And a body can only take so much sexual tension before it has to find a release."

***

Falco listened to Fox's problem as they two slowed down their run, turning it into a long walk along the beach. Every few steps Fox would gently kick this or that out of his way; a seashell, a rock, a random piece of debris…  
"Wow…" The blue feathered avian said pouring a bit of bottled water over his head, "Didn't expect that from the little vixen. So whatta you gonna do?"

"What can I do?" Fox replied, "I don't wanna rush this, I love her…but, I also don't want her to think that I'm just not interested, cuz trust me I am interested." He said very enthusiastically, "So interested that every impulse and desire in my body was telling me to do things that I really didn't wanna do."

Falco laughed out loud as he punched Fox in the arm, "Yeah that's puberty for ya." He chuckled.

"Hey fuck you!" Fox shouted, half laughing at the immature joke, "I'm serious."

"Yeah I know…just trying to lighten up this mood a little."

Fox smiled, "Well it worked…" He said punching Falco back, "Thanks."

Falco sighed, "Look…I know, like always, you're expecting me to say something smart assed, or rude, but, I'm not…" He said, "I've been in your situation before. Ruby brought up the same thing a few months before she died."

"What did you do?" Fox asked, stepping over a scuttling crab that was headed into the ebbing tide.

"I pretty much reacted the same way you did…I panicked." He said, "I thought about a lot of stupid shit; like, what if I'm not good enough? What if I do something stupid? You know shit like that…"

"What solution did you come up with?"

Falco smiled, "We were young, in high school, in love…whatta you think happened?" He asked, "I went back to her place to tell her that I thought we should wait things out; she said she understood and respected where I was coming from, she kissed me, I kissed her back, things got a little hot, clothes started coming off…it just happened. I was just glad her parents weren't there, her mom would have been a bit upset but, she was understanding enough, but her dad woulda taken my fuck'n head off."

"What about you and Katt?"

Falco sighed, "I try not to think about it…" He replied, "I mean she's got a body to die for, but, it's hard to explain. A lot of people say that sex doesn't mean as much to male as it does female but, those people can eat a dick for all I care, cuz they don't know their ass from a hole in the ground." Suddenly Falco's attention turned to a large crowed of animals gathered around a small spot on the beach, "What the hells up over there?"

"Looks like a fight or something…" Fox replied, "…come on lets check it out, and thanks for the advice man."

"Anytime Fox."

As Fox and Falco approached the group they could hear the sound of someone raising their voice repeatedly trying very hard to get a fight going. Fox took the moment to tap someone on the should; the young bear that turned round jumped a bit in shock of who he saw and moved out of the way. He repeated himself several time until they were in the open center of the circle the onlookers had formed. At it's center was a familiar, young, silver furred wolf who was being harshly shouted at by a younger husky; they both wore long shorts, though Mike's were jeans and the husky's were more swimming style trunks. And off to a further side was a black furred animal that Fox recognized from the ship that had brought them here; Arlex had his paw tightly wrapped around the neck of a young fox as a white furred vixen seemed to be trying her hardest to calm the dark furred animal to stop what he was doing…  
Fox looked to Falco for a moment, "You go handle that deal with Mike I'll take these two over here." He said pointing to Arlex.

"WHOA!" Fox yelled over the crowd as he neared Arlex who seemed adamant on choking the life out of the vulpine in his grasp, "Arlex I'm not sure what this poor fucker did, but, I doubt he deserves you to be choking the life outta him." He said shaking the animal to no avail, "YO! Big guy! Hey!" He yelled trying to get Arlex's attention. He finally gave up sharply drawing the back of his paw across the side of the black furred animals face with a sharp smack, "Alex put him down!"

Seemingly snapping to his senses the large animal dropped the poor vulpine who began choking and gasping for air, "What happened?" Arlex asked, "I blacked out for a moment."

"Forget it…" Fox said turning to the young fox still laying in the sand, "You gonna be okay?"

He only received a positive nod from the young animal, "Good then get your ass outta here before he remembers why he wanted to kill you." Fox then turned to Arlex, "What about you? You two gonna be alright."

The white vixen looked Arlex over who seemed to be breathing rather heavily, "Yes, but , I need to get him outta the sun."

"Right…" Fox said standing up and turning to the crowd, "Alright give these two some room so they can get out of here!"

As the crowd made way for the two, Fox turned to Falco and his old friend Mike. The slightly shorter husky pushed Mike but, the lupine simply held up the paw that wasn't holding a small surf board to his side shaking his head…  
"Look, Blake. I'm not gonna fight you, man." Mike said, "I'm just here to surf and that's it."

Falco took a step forward, "Public beach shit face."

"Fuck off Polly." Blake replied.

Falco seemed to brush the insult off as he noticed Fox laying a paw on the husky's shoulder, "Look man…" He was sharply cut off as the animal shot around driving his fist into the side of Fox's muzzle.

The crowed went from a dull roar to dead silence in a heartbeat, as everyone realized that Blake Jones had just punched the Fox McCloud in the face. Fox's head jolted to one side from the force of the blow where he spat out a small bit of blood, before slowly looking back to Blake…  
"I'm gonna pretend that didn't just happen…" Fox said in an annoyed tone, "So I suggest you leave quickly……while you can still walk."

The husky swallowed hard as he realized the mistake he'd just made, it hadn't even dawned on him before that he might have been picking a fight with Falco Lombardi either, now he was simply a bit afraid that he'd made a tragic lapse in judgment. He slowly backed away with his paws held up…  
"Mr. McCloud…h-h-hey man…I..I…I-I I'm sorry man."

Fox took a deep breath, "Well my dad always told me that it's better to turn the other cheek." He said, "So…I'm gonna go ahead and accept the fact that you're worked up and didn't realize what you were doing, but, like Falco said…it's a public beach. I would suggest that if you wanna kick someone off it……buy it first, and I'm gonna guess that since ninety percent of those jewels your girl over there's wearing are all fake…" He said looking to a young tan furred vixen off to the side wearing a number of diamond accessories, "…that you really don't have the kind of money that it'd take to buy such a piece of land."

Black picked up a black polished board from the sand, "Alright, I understand. Enjoy your surf…" He said walking away, "…ya fucking gimp."

Falco stepped into the middle of the small area, "Alright people, if you ain't got a ticket break it up."

After the large crowd dissipated Fox made his way over to Mike, "What the fuck was that all about?"

"That was Blake Jones…" He said, "…the fuck that ruined my life. I got no right to hold a grudge though."

Falco scoffed, "You've always been too fuck'n soft Mike. You have every fucking right to hold a grudge, what the fuck did you ever do to that sorry ass waste of oxyen?"

Mike thought for a moment, "Well…despite any of that. We'll see what happens with the surf off this coming weekend." Suddenly he looked to Fox, "Look man. That sponsor thing hasn't gone through yet and you have to be signed in at least two days in advanced…and the surf off is in four."

Fox thought for a moment, "Well then we'll have to get Peppy on the horn and find out what the hell's going on huh?"

Suddenly Mike's eyes froze on something behind Fox, who quickly realized that there was a situation that he needed to attend to. Fox quickly turned around to find that there were two nearly identical vixen behind him; they both had very bright, vibrant golden colored fur and long, matching hair, each wore a two piece swimsuit, both a white that mixed perfectly with the fur that ran down their front…  
"Can I help you ladies?" Fox asked.

One of the two of them held out a little black pen, "Umm…could you sign my swimsuit? I don't have any paper."

Fox could hear Falco chuckle a bit to himself as Fox took the young lady's pen, and began to sign his name across the right breast of her top. Once he finished, the other vixen took her place. After handing them their pen one of them quickly kissed Fox on the cheek before they both ran off girlishly giggling to each other. Mike looked at Fox as he turned around…  
"You wanna pass a little of that fame this way Studly?" He asked.

Fox chuckled, "You'd probably get a little more attention if you weren't all scruffy, and looked like some sort of beach bum." He said noting the lupine's shaggy fur, and longer than normal hair, "Speaking of which, you're gonna need to present yourself a bit better than that if your gonna have my dad's team for a sponsor."

Mike thought for a moment, "Hmmm…Deal. You get that sponsor in the next two days…and I go in for a full rewash on my look."

"Okay it's a deal then…I'll head back to my cabin and talk to Peppy asap." Fox said, "You just do what you do."

Fox hurried back to his cabin, where he found that Krystal had already returned from talking with Katt, and welcomed him back with a warm hug which he was very happy to receive. He gently kissed her before walking to the only com system that the cabin had. As he dialed the General's com channel the blue vixen made her way over to him…  
"Something wrong?" She asked.

Fox smiled as she lay her paws on his shoulders from behind, "No, I just need to check in on that sponsor that I was putting together for Michel. Apparently it didn't fall through as smoothly as I wanted it too."

It only took a few moment's for an image of Peppy to come up on the large screen television on the wall of the room…  
"Oh Fox…" The old hare said, "…I've been meaning to call you about that sponsor thing with Michel. I think it's a great idea but, with all the money I put together for it you're still coming up about…Lemme see here…" He said looking through some papers, "…five grand short. If you can find a way to get up that much, then I can send the rest almost immediately."

Fox looked over his shoulder to Krystal who smiled at him, "I think I've got just the thing in mind. I'll call you back when we've got the money." He said breaking the link, "Krystal, we need to go next door and talk to Katt and Falco. I have a real good idea on how to get Mike his sponsor money. You've still got that swimsuit Katt gave you right?"

"What that tiny thing?" Krystal asked, "Yes why?"

Fox smiled, "I'll explain when we get over to Katt and Falco's place."

Krystal stopped him just a moment before he was going to head out the door, "Um, Fox…can we talk, you know about what happened earlier?"

Fox's face took on a slightly red sheen, "Um…y-y-yeah, sure. Uh…"

"Look, my feelings haven't changed any but…" She started, "…Katt told me some things and convinced me that what I did was a little……well sudden. I'm sorry. I guess on some level I've always been curious, but…with you it's a little more than curiosity." She said placing her paw on his chest, which only caused his face to turn a slightly deeper shade of red.

"Um…" Fox stammered for a moment, "…yeah about that…" He said rubbing the back of his neck, "I don't want you to think I was…you know, trying to avoid you or anything." He said, "I just really, think that we're going a little fast, that's all. It's not a subject I'm used to talking about either really."

He was a bit surprised when Krystal smiled before kissing him quite deeply, causing him to pull her in close to him. She'd never really kissed him before the way she was now, it was heated, and passionate. He found himself short of breath when the vixen finally released her hold on him, but found he was still feeling the heat that it had brought on. Fox noticed a slight smiled on Krystal's face before she tilted her eyes downward. He quickly looked to find that his paw was firmly grasped onto her right breast. He quickly retracted his paw…  
"I-I-I-I'm sorry I-I don't know why I did that." He apologized, the redness in his face now powerful and bright.

Krystal's face turned a light shade of purple itself, "I-it's okay Fox. You're the only person I really see myself letting do that." She said kissing him again.

This time as Fox kissed her back his paw snaked into and up the front of her shirt causing Krystal to pull away from him slightly smiling. As his paw finally reached it's destination however something caught his attention. Something that felt like a small coin. He withdrew his paw but, whatever it was caught around his pinky and came off, he caught it and pulled it out of her shirt only to stare at what appeared to be an earring in his palm, "OH MY GOD!!!" He panicked and yelled, "I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SO SORRY I….."

The vixen finally grabbed him by the sides of his head, "FOX!!" She yelled calming him down, "It's okay it's fake." She said, "Look at it."

Fox stopped and looked at the small golden loop only to see that there was another, much smaller loop that could have easily fit around a female's nipple. He placed his paw on his forehead in relief…  
"Oh dear god. I thought I'd done something horrible." He said slightly chuckling at himself.

"I saw Katt's a few days ago, and she told me to wear that for a while and think about getting one myself." She said.

"You scared the hell outta me." He said, "I think we should just go now. Before the next thing I accidentally pull off really is attached."

Krystal laughed taking the small ring back, "Okay, I think we've both had enough excitement for one day." She said, "Lets just got to Katt's cabin and see what we can do about helping your friend."


	14. Changes

**_Author Notes: _**_So here's chapter 14. Hopefully i didn't screw it up, i am a bit tired. If there are any mistakes please let me know and i'll get right back on that before posting chapter fifteen. Anyhow i don't see this going any further than about 16 or 18 chapters. Please enjoy the chapter, thanks you all for your support, R&R and i'll get back on this asap..._

_The Footsteps in the Darkness ~ SkullFox

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 14**

Michel decided that he'd make it to the beach early the next morning, mainly in hopes that he'd not run into the prick Blake. It seemed that ever since the husky had caused him to get injured all those years ago, the asshole treated every beach around the city as though it personally belonged to him. His mind however was taken off of all that once he reached the beach; there was a small stand there that was never there before. As he got closer however, he noticed that there was a familiar fox and blue feathered avian standing on the inside of the stand, selling what appeared to be tee shirts, and other clothing items…

"What the hell is this?" Mike asked as he finally approached the counter.

Fox chuckled, "Well…we found out we're a few grand short on your sponsorship soooo…"

"How short?"

"Five Gs or so…" Falco replied.

Mike laughed, "And you're gonna make that with a few scraps of clothing?"

"Not just clothes…" Fox said, pointing out that everything was of the Star Fox team's standard silver and blue, each bearing the Star Fox logo, "I called in your friend Davis yesterday and got him to start working on some stuff; we've got swimsuits, tees, shorts, even a few of those boards he was working on."

"Look I know it's Star Fox but, nobody buys this stuff anymore."

"Not true…" Falco said, "…We've already made a little over eight hundred bucks, and our secret weapon hasn't gotten here yet."

"And what weapon is that?" Mike asked.

Fox smiled devilishly, "Sex appeal."

Mike thought for a moment, "Huh?" He asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Give it a few minutes," Falco replied, "Cuz this place is about to get really busy."

Suddenly a pair of young, thing panda girls walked by gathering Mike's attention as they were wearing some of the merchandise from the stand…

"Okay…that was Jenna and Penny…" Mike pointed out, "Were they or were they not just wearing Star Fox brand Thongs?"

Falco laughed raising a hand, "Those were my idea."

Mike's head turned to the side watching the two girls walk down the beach, his head seeming to mimic the sway in their hips, "You know…I never really noticed how hot those twins really were. They're always so nice and proper…I've never seen 'em on the beach before."

Fox smiled a bit, "Good thing you noticed. Cuz they insisted on helping us today. See…" Fox said pointing to another booth down the beach where the two girls were headed, "Davis set up a shop too…thought he'd make a bit of extra money…see he's gonna auction off a board that's been signed by four members of Star Fox."

"Hmm…is there anything I can do to help?" Mike asked.

"We have all this pretty much covered at the moment, but, I have a feeling things are about to get a little crowded."

The gray wolf thought for a moment, "What makes you say that?"

Fox bore a slight grin as he pointed over the lupine's shoulder. Just a short ways away, Krystal and Katt approached them, both seemingly dressed in their casual wear; Katt wore a pair of tight fitting jeans that were only a bit different than the pair Krystal wore, while the vixen wore a light green shirt and Katt wore a gray tank top. The two stopped just before Mike who said his hellos to them both before looking to Katt…

"You feeling any better Kitty?" He asked.

Katt sighed, "Mike I thought I made it clear in high school that you really need to stop calling me that." She said hugging him, "And yes, I feel much better. Apparently I just needed a good night's sleep." She said releasing him and walking to the stand with Fox and Falco.

"How's the whole dating thing going with you and Fox?" He asked Krystal making certain to look to the embarrassment on Fox's face.

Krystal's face shone a bright purple, "I-It's great really."

"Good I'm happy for you both…" He replied turning to the stand, "Now, what are these two doing here? Aren't you and Falco capable of handling this dinky hut yourselves."

"Well…" Fox said, "To be honest we haven't even gotten started yet."

As he stood there Katt and Krystal both pulled off their shirts, each revealing that they were wearing the ladies' swimsuits from the stand, before removing their jeans leaving them only wearing the bikini. Michel had to force himself to stop staring as he looked up to Fox…

"I can see the strategic thinking here……" He said fighting his eyes away from the blue vixen that stood to his right, "…but, that's really only gonna work on guys."

This time Fox and Falco stepped out from behind the counter pulling off their shirts, showing that they were each wearing a pair of shorts that matched the two ladies' swimsuits…

Mike smiled, "Like I said before…that's only really gonna work on guys."

"Heh heh heh…" Fox chuckled sarcastically, "Shut up…don't you have an appointment with a stylist?"

The wolf scratched the side of his nose with a single claw, "Nope……not till four."

Falco smirked, "Good…then get lost anyway…you're scaring away the customers."

"Yeah whatever birdbrain." Mike smiled, "I just wanted to catch a wave or two before my appointment…" He said, "Krystal, Katt, always nice seeing you again. I'll see you all later."

Fox watched as his old friend headed down the beach, only to turn as he felt Krystal tapping him on the shoulder…

"Umm…Fox."

Fox turned only to see an amassing crowd forming around their stand…

"HOLY HELL!!!"

*******

_**About 6 hours later……**_

_*******_

Fox's wrist hurt, as did the wrists of all the four animals at the booth, Krystal was amazed at how may autographs she'd signed, and she wasn't even that familiar in Lylat, just the fact that she was a member of Star Fox at all. Some other reasons also applied as she received several phone numbers though she wasn't sure what it meant yet and had almost broken the paw of an animal that tried to get grabby. Fox and Falco had gotten swarmed by fan girls like they always did, only this time they were surprisingly happy to sign whatever was pushed in front of their faces. Krystal also found that Katt was surprisingly popular among both males and females, signing just about anything for both.. It was growing dark as they sat there when Fox finished signing a swimsuit for a young vixen who took her new things sneaking a very quick peck on Fox's cheek before rushing off, Fox simply waved as she ran down the beach…

"I never wanna see a pen ever again." He said.

Falco finished looking through their earnings, "Well…I'm all for helping Mike and all…but, I hate to tell you all this…" He said, "…we're about eleven hundred short.'

Katt sighed, "Well……we tried." She said rubbing her thigh, "…and my ass hurts from so many people pinching me."

Suddenly a voice called everyone's attention, "Well…I thought I'd come see what all the commotion was about…" Everyone turned to see a black furred vulpine talking to Fox, "…unfortunately Angel and I had other things we needed to do. I really wanted to come thank you for stopping me back there on the beach. I'm not sure what I would have done to that guy…I can have trouble controlling my anger sometimes."

The white furred vixen with him wrapped her arms around one of his, "I really wanna thank you for helping too. He's on pretty bad standing with the council right now."

"Really?" Krystal asked, "Why?"

"I'd rather not talk about it…" Arlex said, "Anyhow…I recently discovered that in our haste to go on vacation, neither Angel or I have a swimsuit…"

Fox reached behind the counter pulling out two of the small leftover suits out for the two, "You want these signed?"

"Nah…" Arlex replied with a grin, "…Like I said before…not a fan. How much?" He asked reaching for his wallet.

"Ah…forget it." Fox replied, "This thing didn't work out."

Arlex reached into his wallet anyhow laying a small number of bills on the counter, "Well…I intend to pay for these anyhow. Thanks…" He said, "Sorry I didn't have time to get to know the rest of you…hopefully there'll be time for that later on…good bye."

After Arlex had left the area Falco picked up the cash to put it in the small metal box they'd been keeping their earnings in…

"Hmmm….I think it's safe to say that guy overpaid." He said flipping through the bills, "Unless those two swimsuits were each worth about fifteen hundred each."

Fox chuckled, "I'm really starting to like him." He said, "I'll thank him later, right now I think we could all use a bit of sleep." He added with a deep yawn, "Cuz I'm freak'n beat."

Falco looked to Fox and Krystal, "You two go ahead…they'll be here in about an hour to take down this shop anyhow."

"Thanks…I think it's safe to say we all need a little sleep after today." Fox said picking up their money box, "I'll take this to Mike on our way back to the cottages."

Falco simply sat there, leaning on the counter from the inside of the booth, while Katt walked over leaping up slightly to sit on the counter next to him. Her eyes instantly went to focus on the sight of Sol just setting over the horizon, seeming to set the skies ablaze, and making the ocean sparkle as if the waves themselves were made of diamonds. It had gotten a lot cooler outside, but, the feline enjoyed the fresh air. It was the slight sigh that she hear come from Falco that gathered her attention; it was filled with something like depression, but, he didn't seemed depressed…

"Something wrong cutie?" She asked.

Falco shuddered, "I thought I asked you not to call me that."

The feline ran her paw over his feathered head, "Come on…what's wrong?"

"Just thinking…you know, about the future." He replied, "Ever really wondered about those stupid questions they asked us in the flight academy? Where we'll be in five or ten years?"

Katt chuckled, " I try not to…that shit makes my head hurt." She said, "The way I see it; if you go through your life the way you see fit, there's not really anything to worry about……right?"

"Hmmm…" The blue falcon hummed, "…yeah, I used to think like that too…up until we went on this stupid trip. I never really expected to ever come back to this place…but, to be honest the only reason I came……is because I knew you were coming with Fox and Krystal." He said with a sigh, "I thought I'd give us some time alone…you know to sort things out. Cuz, I recently started asking myself those stupid questions, and they don't seem so stupid anymore, in fact they aren't so hard to answer anymore either. Katt the only place I can see myself in ten, twenty, even a hundred years from now……is with you." He said pulling something from under the counter.

Katt noticed that for some reason the avian was breathing heavily, she'd never really seen him acting like this, almost like he was nervous about something, "Look…there's only been one time I've ever thought about this…" He said walking around to Katt's side of the counter and helping her down to her feet, she noticed that there was an odd look in his eyes, "Look there's something that I've been meaning to ask you…I just wasn't sure how, but, now I am…"

Katt gasped as the avian slowly crouched down still holding her paw as he reached for something in his pocked, "Katherine Felicia Monroe……" He said making certain he used her full name, so that she knew he was serious, "…will you marry me?"

Katt's paw went to her chest, she felt as though her heart was going to beat a hole in her chest as she looked at the beautiful golden band that Falco held up into the light. Her breathing seemed to grow a bit more rapid before the avian realized that her head swayed a bit before her eyes rolled back. Falco barely managed to swoop around catching the feline before she managed to hit the sand…

"Okay……maybe that was a little sudden." He told himself stuffing the ring in his pocket.

As he stood up with the pink furred feline in his arms, Falco noticed that the animals had just arrived to take away the booth they'd rented, "Well……guess I'll just take that as a maybe for now." He sighed, "I guess we're both a bit tired." He finished to the sleeping feline before heading down the beach. He could only really hope that her reaction was a positive one…

*******

Fox dropped onto the sofa he'd been using for a bed during their vacation, he didn't like admitting it but, he really was wishing he had a bed to sleep in. He was, like all the others, thoroughly exhausted. Krystal herself didn't feel nearly as tired as the chestnut furred vulpine did, and made her way over to the sofa. Fox lay on his back with his legs hanging over the arm of the sofa, giving Krystal enough space to sit down. Fox closed his eyes hoping that he'd just fall asleep but, with the gorgeous blue animal's thigh practically rubbing against his head and her tail laying over his arm he found sleep to be one of the last things on his mind. It was as her tails accidentally glanced over his nose that she noticed his rubbing his nose…

"Oh…" She said realizing her tail was moving about a bit as she was lost in thought, "…sorry." She said pulling her tail back over and holding it to her lap where she lightly stroked it's fur, "It does that sometimes when I'm thinking."

Fox didn't reply he merely chuckled at how cute she looked cuddling her own tail, before he closed his eyes again…

"Say Fox…." The vixen started, "…I'm sorry, you know about yesterday. I–I wasn't thinking, Katt said I was letting my hormones run away with my head…whatever that means."

He kept his eyes closed as he put his paws behind his head, "Don't worry about it. I'll admit that I was stunned but, I feel the same way sometimes."

"Really?"

"Yeah…we're only mortal right?" He said, "To be honest, at that point, there was nothing I wanted any more than to take you up on that offer…"

Krystal thought for a moment as she continued to fiddle with her tail fur, "Why didn't you?"

"I don't know…" Fox replied, "I was nervous first of all, I know that much. I think on some other level I was a little scared…"

"Scared?" The vixen cocked her head at him.

"Well…sex can have this weird effect of ruining a relationship if you're not ready for it." Fox pointed out, "Katt learned that the hard way…it's not a lesson I want to learn with someone I care so much about."

Krystal smiled, "You and Fara never…did any of that did you?"

Fox sighed though his eyes were shut she could tell it hurt him just hearing her name, "No…we thought about it. Got into a few……questionable situations, but, never went through with anything. I think on some level we both knew we weren't ready."

"Now that I think about it…there's so little that I actually know about mating…" Krystal admitted, "…mother always told me that my mate would teach me anything that I needed to know about it, and that until I find that mate I shouldn't really think about it."

"You know they have doctors that you can talk to about all of this…" Fox said, "…that's how my mom made me find out…well that and a class that they taught in high school, but, you're a little too old for that already."

Krystal grimaced, "I don't know…last time you told me I should see a doctor it was. Creepy. And the stabbed me with those needles…those things hurt."

"Well they aren't going to give you any shots if you're only there for a few questions. Hell if you're that uncomfortable with doctors then just talk with Katt some more. I'm sure she can tell you just about anything you really want to know. To be honest it really is a newer subject with me anyhow."

Krystal shook her head, "No. I really don't want to bother Katt, I've done enough of that already."

"I don't think she sees it that way but I know what you mean." Fox said, "She's your friend, and you don't want to bother her."

Krystal sighed a bit and Fox lifted his head off the sofa a bit to look to her, "Look, Krystal. I'm sorry if what I said upset you. And the whole paw up your shirt thing…I sorta lost myself."

Krystal chuckled a bit as she continued to play with her tail, "No. I understand, I don't want to ruin our relationship. I was just acting without thinking. Being around you has brought out these…feelings that I'm just not used to. I don't know what I'm supposed to do, so I act on what my instincts tell me."

"You know that can get you in a lot of trouble someday." Fox replied.

Krystal smiled as she let go of her tail and brushed her paw over the side of his face, "With you here…I don't really think I have to worry about trouble anymore."

As he lay there the blue vixen began rubbing the top of his head, her soft paws and fur slowly causing his eyes to feel heavy. He could hear her saying something else to him, but, he couldn't make out any other words before he finally lost his will to stay awake. He wasn't sure how late in the morning it was when he woke up, and didn't care; Fox found himself completely renewed, he felt incredible, and he found that he was still incredibly comfortable. It was as he opened his eyes that he saw the blue furred beauty that still sat in her place, at some point he had been moved as his bed now rested on her lap, one of her paws rested on his chest, and her head leaned slightly onto her shoulder, a very light, nearly inaudible snore showed him just how tired she really was. Fox found that he really didn't want to get up, he liked where he was; the room's air conditioning was set automatically leaving the room just the way he liked it, and his favorite blue vixen was right there with him…but, he had things to do…

*******

Katt groaned a bit as she rubbed her eyes before rolling out of bed, she didn't even bother with most of her morning routines, other than of course using the bathroom and getting dressed. As she left the bathroom the pink furred feline thought to herself for a moment; she wasn't certain whether or not it had actually happened really, something about it just felt odd. She slowly made her way into the living room where she found her blue feathered roommate snoring loudly on the sofa, one wing hanging over the back of the sofa, and the other laying across his chest. She couldn't help but to smile, he only snored when he was really tired, and by the sound that came from the animal, she could tell he was exhausted. As she walked by, his wing slipped from his chest causing his fist to fall open as it hit the floor. Something small and metal rolled across the floor, she bent down to pick it up, her heart skipped a beat; it was a small golden ring, with three small diamonds that crossed it diagonally across the top. It was the same ring she was certain she'd seen last night. She was certain now that he really had done it last night…it just wasn't something that she saw Falco doing. She took a moment to admire the small trinket before laying it in his palm and slowing his fingers around it. The feline took a moment to gather her thoughts before she headed out the door and across the way to Fox's cabin…

*******

Krystal wasn't sure how she got in the position she lay in, she was alone on the sofa, wrapped in a warm blanket wile she found herself cuddled up to a very soft pillow. Fox had apparently already stepped out for his morning run, when she got to her feet, and after visiting the bathroom the vixen found that there was a breakfast on the table waiting for her, and a small note…

_Sorry for taking off, had some things to sort out with Mike. Be back soon…_

_Love you, Fox_

_PS: Sorry if the toast is a little burnt, got distracted…_

The cerulean vixen smiled as she sat down and began to eat; Fox was always so considerate. As she sat there though there was a knock at the door of the small cabin. Krystal didn't even bother to turn around…

"Come in Katt!" She called.

The feline quickly entered the room and walked into the kitchen getting a glass of water before finding a place to sit across from Krystal…

"Wow…I don't think I've ever felt this kind of stress coming from you." Krystal said, "What's wrong?"

"Well first of all you need to wipe that egg yolk off your nose…" Katt pointed out causing the vixen to wipe her forearm across her nose, "Second of all…I-I think Falco asked me to marry him last night."

Krystal lay down her fork for a moment, "Now that you mention it Fox did say that Falco had planned something special the day you got sick…"

Katt thought about it for a moment; Falco had told her that he was taking her to a very special restaurant that night, he'd even told her to dress nice and borrowed a suit from Fox…

"I saw the ring this morning…while he was sleeping he dropped it." Katt pointed out.

Krystal thought for a moment, "Why do you exchange rings when you choose a mate out here Katt? On Cerinia things were really different."

"Hmm…I guess you'd say that it's like a commitment to each other…" The feline said, "Basically It's a statement claiming that the two of you belong to each other and no one else…for the rest of your lives."

Krystal thought for a moment, "Hmmm. I sort of like the sound of that."

"Don't get me wrong…" Katt said, "…so do I. It's just that…well…it's Falco, this isn't like him at all."

"Well, Fox did tell me something, only a few days after we left Sauria…" Krystal said, "People change…it's just something that can happen. Anyone can change who they are, and there are things that happen to people every day that can change them forever." She said, "I think that maybe he's right too. I've seen Falco chance a lot from the person he was when we first met. You can't tell me that he hasn't changed in all the time you've known him."

"I don't know what to do though?" Katt replied,

Krystal chuckled, "Let me ask you something that you asked me then; Do you love him?"

"Of course I do…I have for a long time." Katt said looking to the floor, "Even when he was with Ruby I had feelings for him…but, she was one of my best friends besides Fox, I could never have told her something like that."

"Then what's stopping you from being happy?"

Katt sighed, "I…don't know. It's just something about all the things that we've done in the past, and I'm just not sure if I can see us together like that." She said, "I know he's changed a lot from the person that he was but, that's the thing that scares me. If he changed from that person he can change back just as fast…and I just don't think I could handle that."

Krystal sighed deeply, "Katt…give me your paw."

Katt hesitated but did as the vixen said and reached across the table laying her paws in Krystal's. She watched with intrigue as the vixen's eyes fell shut for a moment, until they suddenly burst open causing the feline's head to rock back from the force of the vulpine's powerful glance. However when her head fell back into position, she could only see darkness; pure unabiding darkness. The feline looked about finding that she couldn't really move…

"Krystal?" She called, "What's going on? Where are you?"

The sound of the vixen chuckling carried through the air, "Don't worry Katt…I'm here with you. You just can't see me. We both perceive this place differently, so neither of us can really see it in the same light…well not yet anyway."

"What? Where is 'this place'?"

Krystal chuckled again, "Doesn't it feel familiar? It should. This is Falco's mind…" Katt's jaw dropped open as she looked around, "…not quite what you thought is it? He doesn't really think too much, it depresses him because he can't think without some part of his life he'd rather forget getting through." The vixen's voice echoed through the empty space, "All he's ever done is relied on pure instinct for everything he does. I've been inside his mind so many times, trying to figure out whether he was a good person or not, and I can clearly say that he is, without a doubt, the most complicated mind I've ever been inside of."

Katt giggled to herself, "Are we talking about the same Falco? This empty place seems to put everything nicely into perspective to me."

"I'm serious Katt…" Krystal's voice replied, "This is an ability I've never shown to anyone…not even my parents before they died. I only do this now because you're my friend Katt. Fox and the others are all my friends too but, I think there is a certain connection with you that I could never find with a male friend…because of that I want to help you see what Falco is really like inside. What it is that has changed my mind about him indefinitely."

Katt thought for a moment as a small chair seemed to appear out of nowhere housed within a small spotlight, "As long as you're in here with me I can manipulate this space however I need to. So have a seat…" The pink furred feline sat down only to have the blue vixen seem to materialize out of thin air, "Katt…" She said, "When I first came in here. I saw things that I'm sure he never wanted anyone to see. Things about his past, about his friends, but, mainly about you. I dug for what seemed like forever to find out who he really was inside…it's something that I do to everyone I want to call my friend, but, when I first met Falco, he wanted nothing to do with me. He didn't want me on the team, the ship, or anywhere near Fox, and then I found out why."

"Why?"

Krystal smiled, "He thought I was here to take away the only family he has. I'm not blind Katt, I noticed it…every time Fox looked at me, and to be honest…I wanted him to." She said, "I've always like Fox……from the moment we first looked into each other's eyes. I know it hasn't been that long since I joined the team but, his opinion has already changed of me. The last time he saw me and Fox together I didn't sense any kind of hurt coming from him at all, but, it was more like pride. He knows that Fox and I love each other…and he really is happy for us. Especially for Fox after what happened with this Fara girl…"

Katt sighed, "What does this have to do with me?"

"Nothing…I just wanted you to know the image of Falco that I know." Krystal replied, "He may be rough around the edges, and cocky, and really hardheaded…but, at the core he really does care about everyone he knows; Me, Fox, Slippy, Peppy, Michel, and most of all you. I really don't want to violate his thoughts though, so I'm only going to show you the most recent memory in his head."

As Katt looked into the darkness it melted away into a fuzzy vision of the bedroom the feline had woke up in this morning. She was looking at herself from above, clearly seeing through Falco's eyes as he was carrying her to the bed last night. She watched as the blue feathered avian carefully caught his balance after almost tripping over something in the darkness…

"God dammit." He swore under his breath before continuing forward.

The avian slowly pulled the covers away from the bed laying Katt in her place before drawing them back over her still unconscious form. Katt had expected him to simply stand up and walk out of the room but, he didn't. Rather, Falco turned to a small chair that was kept in the room and drew it over to the side of the bed where he sat, staring at a familiar ring that he rolled between his thumb and forefinger. As he did so the sleeping feline shifted in her place, rolling her face toward him. He studied her face for a moment before reaching over and brushing her bangs away from her face. His wing stayed there, caressing Katt's cheek for a moment. He lightly kissed the pink feline on the forehead, and as he drew his head away he stopped his beak just near her year…

"I love you Katt…" He whispered before walking out of the room where the memory seemed to fade back into the darkness.

As Katt looked around she noticed that the darkness had faded back into the real world, where Krystal sat, finishing her breakfast. The feline wiped a tear away, before standing up. She thought for a moment before walking over to Krystal's side and kneeling down wrapping her arms around the blue vixen…

"Thank you."

Krystal returned the gesture, "Anytime. I think you should probably get back over there before he wakes up though." The vulpine said pushing Katt away a bit, "You have an answer for him?"

"Yeah…" Katt replied, "…I think I do."

*******

Falco grunted as a weight fell on his chest abruptly waking him from his sleep. At first his sight didn't focus so well, but, as his eyes focused he could see a smiling pink feline laying on top of him only inches from his face. He squinted and rubbed his eyes before looking to her again…

"Katt?" He asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

His eyes went wide as the feline held up her paw for him to see the golden band on her ring finger; she giggled a bit at his dumbstruck expression before she smiled brightly at him. Falco still couldn't grasp what she was saying until his mind finally remembered…

"Really?" He asked.

"Um hmm…" Katt hummed nodding in reply.

Falco quickly reached up pulling the feline into him, holding her tightly. Katt replied in step wrapping her arms around him…

"I love you Katt." He whispered.

The feline closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek, "I love you too Falco."


	15. Love can be awkward

**Chapter 15**

Krystal's eyes fluttered open, she rubbed her eyes as she rolled out of bed…she was certain that she'd fallen asleep on the sofa, but, like always she was just as certain that Fox had carried her to her room.. She made her way into the bathroom and started the shower allowing it to run for a short while before shedding her sleeping attire. She took a moment to look at the fake ring that Katt had given her, she liked it, it was just as cute as a real one, but, she didn't have to go punching a hole in her body to wear it. The young vixen shuddered a bit at the thought of having a hole put in such a sensitive place before stepping into the shower.

Meanwhile in the living room Fox was risen from his own sleep by a familiar smell; it was a smell that he associated with a certain blue vixen. He slowly climbed from the sofa and looked over himself. He wasn't wearing a shirt, as it had become remarkably hot the previous night, for some reason the AC in the cottage's living room had stopped working. He slowly and groggily walked down the halls and pushed open the door to Krystal's room, only to be welcomed by a powerfully cool breeze. For a moment he simply stood there before he noticed a body sized lump under the covers that blanketed the small bed; instantly assuming that this was Krystal he slowly, and silently closed the door before walking across the hall to the small house's only bathroom. He rolled his neck before opening the door slowly, his eyes instantly met a pair of bright blue ones. Krystal recoiled in surprise covering herself with the towel she'd been using to dry off before she sighed with relief shaking her head at him…

"This is going to be a common problem with us isn't it?" She smiled wrapping the towel around herself.

Fox kept his eyes on the floor, "I-I-I'm sorry…I really thought you were still in bed. Must be the way the bedding's laying right now."

The vixen's feet soon became the only thing in Fox's vision, before her paw rested under his muzzle pulling his eyes to level with hers. He instantly became lost in those eyes; it was as if they drew him in, and held him. He could feel her drawing slowly closer to him until her breath was tickling the sensitive fur around his nose. Krystal let out a muffled yelp of surprise as Fox quickly reached around her back pulling her into him. The instant shock of the sudden motion caused the vixen's eyes to shoot wide open before slowly melting into the chestnut furred vulpine's arms. They could feel each other's heart rate increasing as their breathing became labored. The cerulean furred vixen giggled a bit as she felt Fox's paw find it's way to her backside while his other became lost in her short blue hair. Krystal finally pushed Fox slightly away leaving the two gasping heavily each wearing a deep smile. Only to hear a knock at the door…

"We could ignore that if you want." Krystal smiled.

Fox looked away from the vixen shyly, "No…that was what I was talking about before." He said, "Give me an inch around you and I can't control myself."

Krystal chuckled, "Well…what if…I didn't mind."

There was another knock at the door, "Can we talk about this later? That's either Katt, Falco, or Mike, and neither of the three of them are very patient."

Krystal sighed, "Yeah…go ahead I need to get dressed."

He could tell, not only in the tone of her voice, but in the way she carried herself out of the bathroom that she was disappointed. Fox sighed as he headed out of the room and into the living room where he answered the door. A very happy pink feline met him at the door, though she came up a bit irritated that Falco had told Fox all about his plans to propose to her before he'd ever done it. Katt took a seat at the kitchen table, and Fox brought in three cups of coffee…he took the time Krystal was spending getting dressed to explain why he believed he'd just disappointed the vixen…

"Sounds about right…" Katt replied, "Fox why are you having such a problem with this?"

Fox sighed, "Katt……look at what I do. Look what being a mercenary did for dad. She denied it all the time but, mom was lonely…so was I." He said, "I loved my father, and I still do…but, he was almost never there. I don't wanna do that to her…and I know that if we end up sleeping together that's exactly what's gonna happen…my job's just gonna get in the way…and she'll end up hating me for it." He added, "And I'd rather die than see any hatred in her eyes when she looks at me."

"Fox…you know your mom was like family to me." Katt smiled, "Hell I spent more time at your house than I ever did around my own folks. I talked to her as a woman more than once; she didn't hate James. My parents hated each other." She said, "And if you find yourself struggling between your work and your relationship with her…just ask yourself which is more important to you. Your heart…or your work? I know what I'd choose." Katt turned her attention to the back room as a light blue furred vixen entered the hall, "She's not like other girls Fox. Don't take her for granted."

Fox sighed as he looked to the young vixen heading down the halls; he considered everything he'd ever thought of when it had come to the gorgeous animal; he didn't even notice that she'd sat down and was speaking with Katt the whole time. He found that as hard as he tried he couldn't take his eyes off of her for a minute, he'd never studied her so hard in all the time he'd known her. He pondered a lot of things; not so much whether or not he loved her, he'd been aware that he did for some time. It was more on the lines of whether or not she was the most important thing there was to him. He'd not even really heard anything the two were actually saying before he stood up…

"Hey…I um…just remembered that I need to go talk with Mike about something." He said, "You two gonna need anything?"

Krystal noticed an odd feeling coming from him, "Fox are you alright?"

Fox bore a false smile, "Yeah…I-I'm fine. Just got a bit on my mind."

Not much time passed before Fox found himself on the beach with Mike walking with him; the lupine head held up his part of the bargain, his once scruffy fur was now shortened and tamed, and his hair was trimmed and tied back in a light ponytail…

"Ya look good Mike." Fox said as they headed down the beach.

"I'll admit I do feel better like this." He said, "Those twins really know what they were doing."

"The two from the sales booth? I didn't know they were stylists."

"They're names are Jenna and Penny." Mike replied, "Only way I know of telling them apart is this small black spot on Penny's right cheek under her eye."

"You know them personally?" Fox asked.

"Not as much as I will soon." Mike smirked, "See I sorta asked Jenna out after they did this to me. See most guys steer clear of them because they're twins that like to share….everything. One won't date someone that the other doesn't like, because they both date him. A lot of guys are intimidated by that sort of thing."

"Wow…I have one girl on my mind and I'm going nuts good luck with that."

Mike looked to Fox for a moment, "What? Trouble in the relationship?"

"No. Everything is going fine…I just have this little hitch." Fox replied, "I think…I'm gonna disappear for a while after this vacation."

"What then another vacation?" Mike asked.

Fox chuckled as he shook his head, "Not really. I'm gonna give Falco what he's always wanted. I'm gonna leave Star Fox under his care while I'm gone. I just need some time where I don't need to worry about anything but myself and Krystal for a while…she deserves that much."

"Sounds like a good idea to me really." Mike said, "You've been working the way you have since you were what…15?"

"Seventeen." Fox corrected him.

"Well whatever…" Mike said, "…that's not my point. If you love her, what's to think about?" He said, "If you honestly love her without a shadow of a doubt, there shouldn't be any thinking to this. It should be her over all else. I'll be the first to admit that I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed……hell I dropped out of school way before I should have, but, I know that there is nothing in the world that I'd place as having as much importance than a woman I loved."

"I don't hold anything over her…I never will." Fox replied, "I love her……she means more to me than anything I've ever known. I'd give up anything for her."

"Then why don't you?" Mike asked.

Fox sighed, "I swore a long time ago that I'd never let Star Fox die. My father started the team, he built it from the ground up…"

"And where did that get him in the end?" Mike asked, "All the mercenary life ever did for him was make enemies; the same enemies that killed your mom, and the same ones that killed him. That's why I said it; you need to make the choice of what's more important to you…Krystal or Star Fox, because if you try to mix the two one is going to destroy the other."

Fox chuckled a bit, "Thanks for listening man…sorry if I don't make it to the contest tomorrow, I've……got a lot to think about."

"More important stuff out there than surfing man." Mike said looking at his watch, "Well…if you'll excuse me…I've got a date with a pair of hot twins…see ya."

Fox wasn't certain how long he was sitting there looking out at the sunset, the dark blues of the sky and sea mixed together of course only brining one thing to his mind. He took the moment to pull a photo from his rear pocket and studied it. It was a photo of himself and Krystal on their first date here in the resort, a stupid photo that Katt had taken of the two of them standing side by side; Fox's face was of course as bright red as the sunset with one paw scratching the back of his neck. He laughed a bit at himself, as he noticed for the first time that she'd been blushing just as heavily as he had. It was as he studied the photo that he entered a communicator channel on his wrist communicator and waited for an answer…

"Give me the General's office." He said.

Fox thought for a moment before a familiar voice came over the line, "Fox?"

"Peppy…I think we need to talk…"

*******

As the hours rolled by, Krystal couldn't seem to find Fox, she looked everywhere to find him, both at there cabin, and Falco's. Falco and Katt had even searched around elsewhere. It was just getting dark when she found herself back in the cabin simply waiting for him to get back, but, it seemed that no matter how long she waited he simply didn't come back. The cerulean vixen began to wonder whether or not he'd taken her advances to heart, and simply decided to stay away; it wasn't really her fault how she felt, she loved him she just didn't know how to handle the vast mix of emotions she was feeling. Krystal sighed as she sat at the dining room table with a steaming cup sitting there warming her paws, she'd grown a taste for cocoa and preferred it over coffee. It was as she took a sip of her drink that a small ping of a thought crossed her mind…it wasn't her thought either, it was a though about her, and she never really though about herself. She was certain that it was Fox, and that he was somewhere nearby, but she couldn't place just where he was. In an effort to clear her head she walked out onto the patio but was suddenly turned about by a familiar voice…

"Hey…" It called from just over her right shoulder, barely loud enough to hear.

As she turned she could see him there, Fox was sitting on the roof, his right leg hanging over the corner just over the patio. The vixen placed a paw over her heart and exhaled…

"Fox…promise me you'll never do that again." She said.

"Sorry…" He said in the same monosyllabic tone, "…this is a nice place to think." He said looking down toward the lounge chairs, "I brought you a present from one of the gift shops."

Krystal looked to the chairs and picked up a small bag removing what appeared to be a necklace made of snow white shells of some kind, "Fox it's beautiful."

Fox smiled as he watched her slide it over her head, "You always were easy to buy gifts for…" He said, "It's almost like you can find the beauty in the simplest things. People like you can appreciate just about anything…it's a rare quality in people. Most people would look at that necklace and just see a string of shells."

"Of course there's beauty in this……" Krystal replied, "Nature made this…what can be more beautiful than that?"

Fox chuckled, "I've spent a lot of time asking questions today…" He replied looking out over the ocean, "Krystal……I…"

"Fox you've already told me that you love me…" The blue furred vixen said, "…what could be harder than that?"

Fox leaped down onto the patio, "Listen…" He said pulling a small box from his pocket, "…I wanted you to have this."

Krystal slowly took the box and opened it, "Fox…what's this?" She asked.

Fox looked to the small symbol that was just like the one every member of his team wore, "It's your Star Fox Team Pinion. I was gonna give it to you before but……I kept getting distracted. You wear that on your uniform and it lets everyone know that you're one of us."

As Fox turned and leaned against the rail of the patio Krystal rubbed his back a bit lovingly, "Fox why is it I get the feeling this isn't what you've spent all day thinking about?"

Fox chuckled, "Because you're as smart as you are beautiful…" He sighed causing her to chuckled a bit, "I've really only been thinking about how fast we've been moving, seems like only yesterday you and I barely even knew each other." He scoffed, "Now we know each other a little too well. Look I'm sorry for……you know those times I walked in on you. I keep thinking about us, but, for some reason that just keeps bothering me…"

"Well……" Krystal giggled girlishly, "……If it's an apology you're trying to make. You've sort of seen my body already. Why not show me yours and we'll call this even so you can forget about it?"

Fox sighed, "Hmm. Oddly enough I can see some glimmer of logic in that." He said, "I've tried just about everything else……what the hell…"

Krystal's face instantly washed over red, "What? I didn't expect you to……" She quickly stopped him from pulling off his shirt, "Not out here someone will see you. Come inside."

Krystal picked up her things setting them on the kitchen table before Fox closed the door behind himself. He felt unusually strange, but, there was a small part of him that wanted to do this…and not for the reason he was hoping. He was pretty sure every inch of his body was as red as it could get without him bleeding to death. He stood in the kitchen where the counter would get between him and her, as Krystal sat down in a chair from the table. He had no problem taking off any of his clothes standing there behind the counter…but, something about this situation just didn't sit so well. Maybe this was how Krystal felt at first when he'd seen her. With that note in thought Fox stepped out into the open, where Krystal broke into a small fit of laughter, as she noticed his tail was hooked over his thigh hiding his business from her…

"You know you aren't making this any easier." He half shouted trying to laugh.

Krystal chuckled, "Well now you know how I felt…" She said, "Is this making you feel any better?"

"Now that you mention it?" He replied, "No not really."

Krystal waited patiently, as she sat there. Her eyes concentrated after his tail moved, as she studied his body…

"Don't stare at it like that." He said covering the appendage with is paws.

"What do you want?" Krystal replied, "I've never see one before. Are all males like this?" She asked curiously.

"What?" Fox asked, "No…I mean kind of…look it's hard to explain. They come in a lot of shapes and sizes okay? Can I put my pants back on this is embarrassing."

Krystal nodded allowing Fox to quickly rush off to put his clothes back on, oddly enough he did feel slightly better. He knew just about how embarrassed Krystal must have been when he'd walked in on her in the shower. Though he did expect a different response than her slightly mild curiosity……

"So you're telling me that this isn't as big as that part of a male can get?" Krystal asked.

Fox sighed, "I don't really think about it that much but, no some guys are bigger…smaller…it varies." He replied stepping out from behind the counter buckling his pants, "Look this is a really odd conversational topic."

"Well…" Krystal replied, "You said that if I ever had any questions to just ask you."

Fox sighed, "I did make that mistake didn't I?" He replied.

"Where do you stand on that?" Krystal asked.

Fox tilted his head nodding slightly trying to find a relatively proper way of saying it, "I……it. A….bit above your average."

"This is a sensitive issue with males isn't it?" Krystal chuckled, "On Cerinian the talked so little about who had what that, until you had a mate chances were you never even seen the opposite sex nude."

Fox puckered his bottom lip nodding his head, "Okay I can see why you're curious…but, can we please get off of this subject?" He asked, "Are you hungry at all or something?"

"Now that you mention it…" Krystal replied, "As long as I've been with you all……I've never tried cooking in a kitchen like these ones; I'm used to the way we cooked back on Cerinia, you know fires and twigs…"

Fox laughed, "I can't see why not. Gotta learn to use a stove, I won't always be around to cook; Peppy is getting way too old for all this, Falco wouldn't know cooking if you beat him stupid with a cook book, and Slippy…….lets just not go there. He's meant for the maintenance bay, not the kitchen."

Krystal and Fox were both amazed at how quickly their mind sets changed once they got into the kitchen. Fox seemed to know so very much about cooking; he said he learned it from his mother, and his constant curiosity with her when she was cooking. Fox was simply happy that he'd found a way to stop all of the inappropriate questions, he was also amazingly relieved to find that a lot of the sexual tension he felt between them had subsided. Perhaps that situation was just what they both needed; Fox felt that he'd aptly paid for what he'd done, and Krystal found some answers to questions she'd longed to ask for a great while. Now the only thing that was on either of their minds was Fox slowly teaching the cerulean vixen the do's and don't's to cooking and kitchen safety; he taught her small things like how to cut and peel potatoes, and why she should always turn a pot or pan's handle toward the back of the counter; to not so basic things, like fast ways of chopping vegetables, and how certain spices can offset others creating tastes that might not be so pleasing. It wasn't too long later that the two had made a rather simple meal that Fox was certain that just about anyone could make…

"And this is called a……Taco?" Krystal asked looking at her plate.

"Yep…" Fox replied taking a bite out of his, "Humans left behind a grand legacy of fast food brilliance before their planet was destroyed."

Krystal took a bite of her food finding the taste a bit more than to her liking, "What's a……human?"

"Doesn't really matter…" Fox replied, "…you'll never see any around here. They don't live in this part of the galaxy anymore."

"Oh…" Krystal replied, "…well it's nice to know they didn't die when their planet did."

Fox sighed, "Yeah…" For a while his attention went to his food before he looked up to say something only to find the vixen with her head laying beside her plate resting on her forearm.

Fox sighed as he stood up, apparently she'd been pretty tired; she just refused to go to sleep, possibly fearing in leaving Fox to stay up with his thoughts by himself. He slowly made his way to her side of the table, sliding out her chair before lifting the vixen into his arms. She still had a bit of flour on her face, she'd found it slightly entertaining when she'd found the bag, and had even smeared some on Fox's face which he was certain was still there. He lay her in the only bed in the cabin but, as he went to walk away he found that the vixen was refusing to let go of his neck…

She groaned a bit, "Stay here…" She half whispered, "Just this once?"

Fox sighed and simply moved into the bed scooting the vixen over enough to make way for himself beside her. As he lay there he moved a bit of her soft hair from her face with a smile, and for the longest time he simply lay there, certain that with something so beautiful next to him he'd never get to sleep. However, as he lay there he found that the warmth was a welcome change from the normal way he slept on the ship, where he was normally cold. He slowly felt the soothing touch of sleep creep over him and before he knew it he too was asleep. His day had been stressful, awkward, and peaceful all at once…and in the end he found that, like any other day he spent with her, he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world……

* * *

_**Author Notes:** Sorry if this isn't what you expected...but, I'm moving today and all. It may yet be some time until I get chapter 16 out. I don't see this one lasting past 20 chapters either. Anyhow, I tried to input a little awkward humor near the end...not sure how well it worked. Well...R&R and here's to promising that my next chapter may not be up quickly, but, I'll try to make it a good one. C'ya all from my new local in Texas......_

_The Footsteps in the Darkness ~ SkullFox  
_


	16. Passion

**Author Notes:**_ Sorry if this wasn't the chapter everyone was hoping for...my skill with some scenes and situations are a bit......lax. Anyhow, a lot of people seemed to want a bit of detail when getting into the whole sex idea with Fox and Krystal, hope I didn't go to far overboard. Anyhow, this was kind of a short chappie compared to most of the others, realy. I'll try to get up another soon but, this thing isn't going to go much further. If you have an opinion on this thing let me hear it...every little bit helps. Thanx for the support guys..._

_The Footsteps in the Darkness ~ SkullFox_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

It was a familiar warmth that Fox felt that morning, not from the light that shone in on his fur, it was a gentler warmth that made him clutch closer to the source of the pleasant feeling. It was as he let out a content sigh that a familiar smell struck his senses like a hammer; he could be blind and deaf and still pick her scent out of a crowd of a thousand animals. He slowly opened his eyes to find the blue angel in his arms facing him, their muzzles were crossed, his laying atop hers while their foreheads leaned into each other. He lifted his head so as not to yawn in her face, however, as he looked to her he found her smiling at him…

"Morning." Fox smiled.

The vixen chuckled a bit before rolling over pulling his arm over her shoulder, it was only clear to him that she wasn't ready to wake up yet, he of course didn't bother fighting the opportunity to lay with her a bit longer. After a short while however, the vulpine determined that he needed to get up and get something in his stomach. However, as he stumbled out of the room, zipping up his jeans and rubbing his eyes, he found himself staring at a pink furred feline that stood at the end of the hall with a huge smile on her face…

"So?" Katt asked, "Falco wanted to know why you weren't awake for your morning run that he just took without you. Do I explain it myself or would you care to enlighten me on why you're half naked in the hall outside of Krystal's room?"

Fox sighed, "Good thing you're getting married cuz you and Falco were made for each other." He said walking past her and into the kitchen, "I carried her in there last night and she didn't want me to leave; so we both slept in there…"

"And?" Katt asked leaning her elbows on the counter.

"And nothing. We went to sleep and I woke up and came out here to get the ninth degree from you."` He replied, "Hungry?"

"What about Krystal?" Katt asked sitting at the table.

Fox busied himself mixing something in a bowel, "Trust me, she'll wake up soon."

"French Toast?" The feline asked.

"Yep."

Before too long, there was a pleasant aroma floating through the cabin, and the table was set. However, when Krystal finally made her way into the room, she found that Fox had already left the place. She was happy to see Katt was there and quickly joined her at the table. The blue vixen was always happy to talk with Katt, since only a short time after they'd met each other she knew that she could tell the feline anything without facing having their talk get out into the open. It was as they sat there that the feline dropped her fork, when she heard about what had happened last night…

"He what?" She giggled, "You mean you saw it?"

"I don't see what the big deal is…" Krystal said, "You told me yourself that you've seen each other nude."

Katt chuckled, "Yeah…when we were little.." She said looking around, "So?" She said, "Was it big?"

"Katt!!" Krystal shouted turning a deep purple as she blushed madly.

"Never mind. I didn't ask a thing." She said, "Falco always insinuates that he's a little short handed…usually when a guy says that about another guy that he's seen naked, it usually isn't true."

"I wouldn't really know…" Krystal replied, "I've only ever seen one. I've been a little nervous recently."

Katt chuckled, "Since seeing him?"

"No it was before that." Krystal replied, "Since I realized that I wanted to…you know be with him."

"Is it something you want to talk about?" He asked.

Krystal played with her food a bit, "It's not that I'm thinking twice about it or anything…I mean how would I even know what to do if something did happen?"

"Well from what you've told me before Cerinian girls a pretty well protected from this stuff."

"Like I told you before…" The vixen replied, "Virginity is a big deal on Cerinia, well it was."

Katt sighed, "Well, you'll find you know more about this than you think really."

"I don't see how."

Katt lay her paws on the vixen's shoulders, shaking her for a moment, "Krystal stop worrying about it, you're driving me out of my mind." She said, "Just do it. Pull him off to a room and do it yourself if you have to…just get it the fuck out of your system."

Krystal shied away a bit, "Am I being that annoying?"

"Krys you're not being annoying. It's just irritating watching someone as smart as you, killing yourself over this…." She said noticing that Krystal was going to comment on the killing herself thing, "Figure of speech…stick with me here okay?" She said, "Trust me when I tell you Fox wants it just as bad as you do."

"How do you know that?" Krystal asked.

Katt chuckled, "He's a guy Krystal…as nice a person as Fox is, he's still just a guy. And on some small level there is one thing on every guy's mind from age 13 on…"

"Really? What?" Krystal asked.

"These!" Katt half shouted squeezing her own breasts, "Well that's an opinionated thing, Fox might not but, Falco's obsessed with tits."

Krystal thought for a moment, "Fox does have a hard time staring sometimes. Usually at these." She said cupping her own breasts, "But, I don't really mind. Is that bad?"

"Well no…not necessarily." Katt replied, "I mean he's see them a few times from what I've heard."

"And touched them."

Katt was dumbstruck, "What? When?"

"Um…the night before we sold all that stuff at the beach." Krystal said, "We were kissing, and…I felt his paw move up my shirt but, I didn't want to stop him. Then he accidentally pulled that ring off that you gave me and panicked because he thought it was real."

Katt laughed out loud, taking a few moments to catch her breath and wipe the tears from her eyes, "I'd have paid anything to see the look on his face when he pulled that fake nipple ring off." She said, "Speaking of which you give that any more thought?"

Krystal grimaced a bit, "Yes. I decided that it hurts bad enough when I'm taking a shower and scape a nipple with a claw, that usually makes me cry. I don't really wanna think about something going through one. Maybe some other time though."

Katt chuckled, "I understand. I lied before by the way, this did hurt a little." She said fiddling with the trinket that was hidden under her shirt, "Well whatever you do, make sure you do something. Hell if not with him just do it yourself."

Krystal rose an eyebrow, "Myself?"

Katt's eyes doubled in size for a moment in shock, before she leaned over and whispered something in the vixen's ear. Krystal's face and shoulders instantly washed over a deep, bright red…

"Katt!!" She shouted, "I can't do that." She asked, "C-can I?"

Katt shrugged her shoulders, "Your body."

"Have you done that before?" Krystal asked.

Katt's face flushed over a deep violet shade, "Um…well…I….n–-" She finally composed herself for a moment, "I was a solo, female mercenary for a lot of years…I got lonely. So yeah…a few times." She sighed at herself, "Okay a lot. It was like stress relief…it was a stressful job, nothing else seemed to work and I happen to know that the last thing on your mind once you've had your fun is stress."

"I don't think that's gonna happen Katt." Krystal chuckled.

Katt stretched toward the vixen as she noticed Fox coming through the door, "Now that you've heard about it…you're bound to try it…you're just too curious. Just watch you'll see."

"Yo Katt." Fox suddenly said, "How about you, Falco, me and Krys all go out for lunch, my treat?"

"Sounds good to me, Foxy." Katt replied, "I may want to take a shower first. Hey we could even call Mike and the twins and see if they wanna come."

"Sounds cool." Fox said walking down the hall tossing his sweaty shirt onto a hamper where he kept his dirty clothes.

"Just keep your shirt on okay. The twins have a pretty standard case of the hots for that shapely little bod of yours." Katt chuckled, "Don't wanna make Mike jealous now do we?"

*******

After a slightly lengthy shower, the four friends met up with Mike and his two lovely young ladies. The seven of them all headed out, in search of some sort of fun, along with a nice place for a group of friends to find a nice lunch. Fox was happy he'd thought of it; they stayed out for hours, till the early hours of the night. They had lunch, and a few drinks and even stayed out long enough to have dinner. Mike stopped just outside Fox's door helping one of the twins to hold herself up…

"Sorry I can't stay any longer Fox…" The wolf said, "But, Penny and I need to carry sleeping beauty here back to their place. I think that last drink was one too many."

Penny chuckled brushing her sister's hair out of her eyes, "She never could handle a drink too well."

"Bye you three." Fox chuckled following the giggling blue vixen in front of him.

"I really like the twins." She said as he walked in shutting the door, "Especially how Jenna kept pulling your tail."

"Wasn't so funny from my point of view." Fox mumbled rubbing his backside.

Krystal chuckled before kissing him gently on the lips, "I'm really tired." She said walking toward the room, "Feel free to come in if you get cold or lonely."

He wasn't sure why he was so hesitant all the time when it came to her, he'd been trying to figure it out since her first offer. For a moment he started toward the room, before stopping himself and heading back to the sofa, where he sat down. Why was it like this? Even with Fara all those years ago. Maybe that was why. He'd just agreed with Fara that they should take that step, before she died. He sighed angrily. He could hear Falco tormenting him over this, even though he doubted the avian would. He exhaled a bit before standing up and slowly walking down the hall. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he stood at the door to the cabin's only room. He slowly pushed the door open only to find that she was simply laying there rolled onto her side, she didn't even seem to notice that the door was open until she heard his voice…

"Krystal…"

The cerulean furred vixen slowly rolled over, "Hmm? What is it Fox?" She asked sitting up, "Is something wrong?" She continued standing and walking over to him.

As soon as she was standing face to face with him, Fox reached out pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss. Her paws instantly went up is a moment of shock before she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their tails entwined before they began to slowly make their way toward the bed, where Fox lowed Krystal down onto the soft mattress before breaking their kiss…

"What now?" The vixen asked with a smile.

Fox chuckled a bit, "I'm sure we can figure it out."

Fox suddenly shot upright falling forward and smashing his head on something; a stinging pain shot through his forehead as he found that he'd just woken up from some kind of dream. He couldn't really hear all that well after hitting his head so hard until the lights came on…

"Fox, Fox are you okay? You're bleeding." Krystal shouted helping him back onto the sofa.

Fox winced in pain a bit, "Yeah. I'm okay. Just a weird dream and I fell off the sofa." He said looking to his bloody paw, "Think I hit my head on the corner of the coffee table."

Krystal rushed into the kitchen and came back placing a damp cloth on his forehead, "Are you gonna be alright?" She asked.

"Krys…I told you I'm fine." He replied with a chuckle, "It's just a little blood."

Krystal backed off a bit, "I'm sorry. I–I just saw all that blood." She said, "I need something to drink." She added walking toward the kitchen.

"What time is it?" Fox asked.

"It's 3 o'clock."

Fox looked at the blood stained rag in his paw, "Krystal…what would you say if I told you that I don't want to be a mercenary anymore?"

Krystal finished what she was doing and walked back into the living room, "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean……" Fox paused for a moment to wipe more blood from his face before it had the chance to dry, "I know now what I want most in life…and being a mercenary is only going to get in my way."

"Get in the way of what, Fox?"

The chestnut furred vulpine smiled looking to her, "You Krystal."

"Fox…" She sighed sitting beside him, "I can't let you give up something that you love so much for me. Isn't there some way we can be together and you can still help people?"

"Krystal…I couldn't ask you to be in a lasting relationship living on the Great Fox."

Krystal kissed his cheek, "I don't care where we are, as long as we're together Fox."

Fox chuckled, "So what then? Family of mercenaries. What about kits? We'd just keep them pent up in a ship in deep space their whole lives? I couldn't do that to my own kits."

"Fox…" Krystal said, "Is this what's been on your mind so much lately?"

"Partially…" Fox said looking at the rag, "I think most of my mind's on this rag right now."

Krystal pulled his head toward her a bit examining the wound, "Well…it stopped bleeding. For so much blood this sure is a small cut."

From the position she held his head in, he could see all the way down the long shirt she wore as a nightgown, which wouldn't have been so bad were she wearing a bra of some kind. He could feel a considerable reaction to the sight press against his shorts. Krystal jumped a bit at the sight of the bulge in his shorts. She looked to Fox only to see him turn a burning red from head to toe…

"Listen Krys…I'm sorry I……"

He jumped as Krystal poked at it with a finger, "Is this normal?"

Fox couldn't believe what was happening, "Depends on the situation really."

"I didn't know they swelled like this." She said,.

"Krystal that's kind of a normal reaction, when a guy can see down a gorgeous girl's shirt."

Krystal chuckled cupping her paws over her breasts, "These did that?" She asked receiving a nervous nod, "Remember the night before we helped Micheal with that stand on the beach? What made you do what you did?"

"What? What did I did?" Fox asked.

Krystal gently took his paw and placed it on her covered breast, "Remember now?"

"Yeah…" He replied swallowing the ever grown lump in his throat, "…that's a pretty good reminder." He said, "Um……to be honest I'm not sure. It was something about that kiss." He paused noticing her bright smile, "What?"

"You're still holding on." She chuckled.

Fox quickly retracted his paw, "Sorry."

Krystal caught his wrist, "No…I don't mind." She chuckled, "Your paws are really warm."

His paw only went back to her chest for a moment, before moving up her neck to the side of her head. He slowly pulled her toward him, engaging her in a warm, loving kiss. However, years of tension and repressed sexual frustration boiled over turning what was a tender embrace into a rolling, heated ball of fur and roaming paws. They weren't even aware that they'd fallen to the floor until their wild antics knocked over the coffee table….

"That looked really expensive." Krystal managed to say between her panting breaths.

"I'll buy 'em a new one."

As their overworked passion escalated the two broke away from one another panting heavily, a slight chill informed Krystal that her gown had been rendered useless by Fox's claws, as it lay against her elegant form in strips. She sat up across his defined abdomen quickly pulling the tattered thing off. As soon as it was out of the way Fox shot upright, burying his muzzle in her chest fur. Causing her to arch her back to the point she was looking at the wall far behind her as she felt a warm tongue slowly run over her nipple.. The course texture of Fox's canine tongue rushing over the sensitive nub, caused a gasp of mixed surprise and pleasure to rush from her lips. She could instantly tell that what Katt had told her before was true, he really did like her breasts, his attention to her well formed breasts ended with a gasp however as he felt a warm paw run over the bulge in his shorts. Fox slowly rolled the beautiful blue animal onto her back, relieving her over the delicate lace panties she wore. He took a moment to look her over as the vision of all his affections lay before him, he swore he'd never seen a sight as beautiful on land or in space, there had to have been some sort of mistake; he kept expecting himself to wake up again, but, he realized that he didn't care if he did or didn't wake up this time. Krystal let out a slightly astonished gasp as she felt the appendage she'd seen before lay against her fur. On that note she rose her head a bit looking down her body, it was larger than before, and this time standing upright on it's own…

She looked Fox in the eyes, "Is…is this going to hurt?"

Fox lowered himself down kissing her, "I sure hope not."

He kissed her again, and she closed her eyes as she felt the stiff bit of his body pass over her nethers. Krystal gritted her teeth as she felt him slowly press into her, tears welled in her eyes as she let out a slight grunt of discomfort followed by a soft moan. It did hurt, but, not nearly as much as she'd feared. The speed at which he entered her body was slow, causing more of the pleasured moans until she let out a light yelp of pain…

"Are you alright?" Fox stopped.

She took a moment, "Wouldn't it be quicker to get this part over with?"

"Are you sure?"

Krystal simply nodded.

Fox lay himself against her wrapping his arms around her before quickly thrusting his hips forward issuing a loud yelp of pain and pleasure to rush through his ear, as the blue vixen bit down on his ear, while her claws dug into his back. Fox was forced to grit his teeth, not only did her walls clamp down around his manhood painfully, she was biting his ear and clawing his back a bit harder than she may have realized.. It was as she tasted blood that the vixen released his ear…

"Fox…I'm…."

She was cut off as Fox's finger pressed against her lips, "It's okay. I've been shot, a little bite isn't gonna kill me."

She tried to reply before Fox's lips found hers, as they held their embrace, Fox slowly began to pull himself back out of her a short ways before quickly thrusting back against her. This caused her to break their kiss with a slightly loud moan. Were it any later in the morning Fox would have worried about someone hearing her. Fox was a bit surprised to feel her tail coil about his waist along with her legs. This caused Fox to simply continue, every thrust he'd pull himself free a bit more until he worked himself into a rhythm. Any pain Krystal had felt before had been completely replaced, as the sounds she made seemed to drive Fox on to get more of the pleasant sounds from her. It seemed the harder he tried the louder his blue furred lover got, her once moderate moans of pleasure had become impassioned screams of his name. As everything continued Krystal suddenly threw her head back in a loud shriek of pleasure, the fur on her body stood on end while her claws dug into Fox's back again. Fox let out a yelp of pain as the vixen's orgasm felt as though it were going to crush him. As her walls clamped down around him the sensation pulled him over the edge. As he felt her insides loosen their hold on him, Fox noticed that her eyes were closed and she was sleeping soundly. The sudden rush of her release must have been too much as she'd completely passed out.. Still in a bit of disbelief of what had just transpired. Fox curled up beside the cerulean furred vixen…

*******

Early that morning Katt stood at the door of Fox and Krystal's cabin. However, she'd nocked a few times and there was no answer. She slowly opened the cabin door, only to wash over with embarrassment at the sight of the two vulpine laying there in each other's arms. When she recovered from the initial shock, Katt smiled; where most would have been quick to leave she found the scene to be incredibly cute, as the two foxes were completely entwined with one another. She slowly closed the door before walking to her cabin; Falco had asked her to see if they wanted to join them for breakfast, but, waking them up just wouldn't have been right.

"Way to go Fox." She chuckled to herself walking back into her and Falco's cabin.

She smiled at the thought of the two of them laying there, they hadn't even bothered to save it for the bedroom, or even the sofa. She wondered how much this was going to change everything or if it would at all, but, most of all she was simply happy for the two of them. She'd try her hardest to squeeze some details out of Krystal later…


	17. Premonition

**A/N:**_ Hey everyone. This will be the final chapter of this fic. I'll most likely elaborate on it at some point later as it does tend to leave an opening or two. Either way thanks for reading. And i'm sorry if this chapter isn't what you'd expected._

_The Footsteps in the Darkness ~ SkullFox

* * *

  
_

_**Chapter 17: Premonition**__**…**_

Fox slowly opened his eyes, he found however that he didn't want to wake up. In his dreams he kept living that night over and over again. However, he found that as soon as his eyes opened they were met by the gorgeous blue orbs of the vixen that lay next to him. They didn't say anything to each other; they simply lay there, staring into each other's eyes. However that ended after a short while…

"I think we should get up…before someone sees us." Fox said lightly.

Krystal chuckled, "I think you're right." She relied, "I'd hate to have Falco walk in here right now…we both know how big he is on knocking."

Fox chuckled finding his way to his feet, "Yeah. Katt's got a habit of that too. I'd just prefer her walking through that door than bird boy."

Krystal gathered up her clothing, "Why is that?"

Fox so far only managed to find his pants, which he was quick to put back on, "Katt has morals. She'd keep anything she saw to herself…well between her and us. Falco, would pretty much use it as ammunition with that weapon he calls a mouth."

Krystal rushed about for a moment before stopping, "Um…Fox?" She called only to pause when she saw his face, "Um…it's nothing. I thought I heard someone coming." She said, "I think I'll go take a shower."

Fox chuckled, "Yeah. I'm sure just about anyone can tell what I smell like right now." He said, "I think I'll go for a run while you're in the shower."

Krystal spared no time making her way to the shower, as well, Fox did the same in warming himself up before heading off down the beach, with a bit more energy than usual. Katt could only chuckle at the young vulpine as he rushed by saying an incredibly rushed hello before tearing down the beach with a blue feathered falcon on his tail. The feline knew an opportunity when she saw one however, and quickly headed into the small cabin the two young lovers were staying in. She instantly picked up a dense smell of sweat, among other things that could easily imply what had happened here last night. Something out of the corner of her eye however caught her attention causing her to look to the overhead ceiling fan. It wasn't in motion but, there was a white lace bra hanging from it. She hadn't been sitting in the living room long when Krystal walked in; her telepathy instantly picked up on something before she ever entered the room. A bit cautious the vixen peeked around the corner while drying her hair…

"Katt?" She called, scouting the room with her mind however, the vixen's mind came across a small voice.

"_I wonder if Fox even knew what he was doing."_

Krystal gasped, she already knew, of course she knew……after all this was Katt and she was far from stupid. Katt instantly noticed that the vixen's eyes had almost tripled in size…

"I came over this morning and saw you two…" The feline said, "Don't worry……I have no intention of saying anything." She chuckled, "Especially not to Falco…that moron has a big mouth."

Krystal wasn't sure what to say as her face washed over red…she wasn't sure why she was even so embarrassed. Katt wouldn't have hesitated for a moment to talk about something like this with the vixen, so why should she?

"So you gonna talk?" Katt finally asked finding a seat, "Or do I have to resort to elaborate measures to get any details."

The vixen turned her red face away, "Wh-what details?"

Katt chuckled, "Don't you dare play dumb with me?"

Krystal sighed, "I-I don't know why I just can't bring myself to talk about it." She said as she fiddled with her paws, "Katt……"

The feline instantly lay her ears back at the sound of the vixen's voice, something was wrong, "What's wrong Krys?"

"Last night shouldn't have happened." The vixen replied.

Katt lay her paw on Krystal's shoulder, "What? Why? Last time we talked about this you were about a half step away from raping the poor guy. It's a little late for second thoughts don't you think?"

Krystal sighed as she turned her eyes to the feline, "Katt…you're the only person I've ever told this but, sometimes I have these strange dreams." She said, "More often than not, they come true. The other night I had this dream about Fox and me. I had it again last night though."

Katt chuckled, "Krys this doesn't mean anything."

"Every time the dream reaccuses it's come true." Krystal replied, "In that dream, I couldn't hear what it was he was saying…but, I was crying." She said, "He turns his back on me and the last thing is see is a small ship flying off, while he leaves me behind." The vixen said, "He doesn't even turn back to look at me. He just leaves me there……alone."

**********

Fox had stopped to rest under a palm tree, where he poured the contents of a water bottle over his overheated head. Falco had split off as they approached some small shop, clearly to pick something up for Katt or himself, he didn't really say, either way the falcon never rejoined Fox on his run. This was fine though, it gave Fox some time to think before his communicator sounded of. The vulpine shook the water from his fur before flipping the communicator on…

"Fox here…"

He wasn't surprised to hear Peppy's voice, "Fox…are you alone?"

"You just caught me on my run." Fox replied, "What's up old man?"

Peppy chuckled, "Fox I'm afraid this isn't a social call. We recently caught one of the animals that had hijacked the cruiser you were aboard." The hare said, "Apparently this was one step toward a declaration of war. Six other ships were hit, each of them bearing key military figureheads…each of those figureheads were killed in the hijackings. There haven't been any attacks yet…but, I want your team here just in case the worst should happen." Fox fell against the palm tree behind him in shocked silence, "Fox? Fox? Fox are you there?"

Fox shook his head, "No I'm here Peppy." He replied, "Send Slippy with the Great Fox and we'll be on our way."

"Already done." Peppy replied, "He called a short time ago saying he would be there in just under three hours."

"Alright……" Fox replied with a sigh, "But, I've gotten a little used to this kind of thing. So I intend to take a vacation from now on anytime I get the chance."

The old hare sighed, "I'm really sorry about this Fox. I really wanted to let the lot of you stay there the full time."

Fox sighed, "I guess it's just in the job description. Life may be subject to fucked up circumstances." He said, "What kind of pay am I looking at here?"

Peppy chuckled, "Early retirement type pay." The hare replied, "I'll get into the details when you get here."

The young vulpine sighed, "Alright Peppy. I'll be there…Fox out."

He was so close to saying no, but, he couldn't stand the idea of letting Krystal get caught up in a war. His mind raced nearly as quickly as his feet did before he reached the cabin where he'd expected to find Krystal waiting for him, only to find an empty building. The young fox made his way through the building making certain to pack his things as well as Krystal's for the sake of making things quicker…however, it was as Fox latched their suitcases shut that his mind began swimming with thoughts. He paused half-way through closing the vixen's suitcase as something struck him. She'd never been to war; in fact with her telepathy an all it had been an incredibly difficult matter actually training her thus far. Krystal's natural ability to feel and sense the emotions around her, not only attracted Fox to her even more than usual, it made it strangely difficult for the vixen to concentrate. Fox had tried everything he knew to teach her to focus more during her flight experiences, to use her telepathy to read an enemies' movements would make her one of the best fighter pilots in Lylat……but……she simply cared too much, far too much to end a life. Her flight tests that she'd undertaken at the Academy's simulator showed that she was incredibly gifted as a pilot, possibly even better than Falco. Of course during the Aparoid Invasion he'd seen her kill…but, far too often had her hesitation caused her to fall into dire straights. Could he really allow her to fall into something like that in this situation? In a war there'd be no time for hesitations at all, she'd have to focus on staying alive more than whether or not her enemy deserved to live…and it was now that Fox realized that he wasn't so sure she could actually do that…

It was as all of this seemed to dawn on him at once that his spiritual and emotional high slowly faded. He couldn't believe that he was actually considering leaving her here, it was after all a place where he knew she'd be safe. Papetoon bore not military secrets, or tactical advantages over the rest of the star system…in all the wars the star system had gone through so far, Papetoon was the least targeted. He found it strange that he felt the way he did; he'd never felt the way he did for Krystal , for anyone, not even Fara. If he did leave her here would she understand? For some reason he doubted it. The team was assembled just outside the cabin in no time at all after he'd called Katt as Falco was waiting across the way for her to return from wherever it was she'd been. Upon seeing Fox standing on the patio of their small cabin; despite the fact that Falco and Katt were there the blue furred vixen leaped over the guard rail planting a loving kiss on his lips. He savored the feeling, certain that his decision would make this the last of her kisses he'd ever know. He hated himself for every moment that he spent as they'd decided to walk to the docks, to prolong their stay most likely…

As they walked Krystal couldn't help but to notice the downtrodden demeanor that Fox was giving off…it was only clear that something was bothering him. It wasn't something she could place but, nonetheless there was something weighing down on his mind. Whatever it was it was causing him to fall behind the small group; Katt and Falco didn't really seem to notice anything at the time other than one another. Krystal slowly fell back, joining Fox before looking over to him…

"Um…Fox?" She started, "Is……is something wrong?"

Fox looked to her, it was the only time since they'd got there that he'd been able to look at her without smiling, "It's this war that Peppy's worried about."

The vixen instantly froze, this was just like what had happened in her dream. Fox didn't even realize he was leaving her behind before he began to say something else. It wasn't until now that he realized that they were standing just outside the dock, where Krystal was actually shaking. Fox quickly made his way to her laying a paw on her shoulder…

"Hey are you alright?"

He could have sworn she was about to cry as rattled as her voice was, "Just say it…"

Fox looked a bit confused, "Say what?"

"That you don't love me…" She replied, "That you're leaving me here." She said keeping her eyes to the ground as she rubbed her arm.

She didn't really know what to expect before the fox sighed looking to the ground himself, there was no need to tell her, whether she'd read his mind or otherwise she already knew…

"I can't let you get involved."

Krystal thought for a moment, "Is this what you do when you run out of ideas?" She asked, "Run from your problems?"

"I just don't wanna see you get hurt." Fox replied reaching out to her, only to have the vixen pull away from him.

"Is that the truth?" She asked, "Or are you just in a hurry to get rid of me now?"

Fox stepped back, "Krystal you know that's not true." He said, "It's just that this is nothing like what we've gone through before. I……I can't guarantee that I can keep an eye on everyone."

"So that's it then…" The vixen said, "I'm just an inconvenience."

Fox growled in irritation, "That's not what I mean." He half shouted, "Krystal…I love you. If something were to happen to you……" He said, "……I don't know what I'd do."

Krystal had no idea, in her dream this had never happened…

"Fox…" She said, "…please don't leave me like this." She pleaded, "You lost your family…you know what it's like to be alone. I don't want to be alone anymore."

Fox knew what she was doing, it was just a way of swaying his mind; the vixen's heart however sank as Fox turned toward the ship where a familiar looking, short toad was waiting for them. Krystal found herself unable to say anything, just this morning she was at the happiest point she'd been in what seemed like forever. When she left Cerinia she was certain that she'd never be happy again, and after meeting Fox she was so happy…and now it was all the same again. She wiped away a tear as she watched Fox begin to talk to everyone……Katt looked over to Krystal then back to Fox. She clearly tried to say something to him, only to have him retort causing the feline to lay back her ears; the three others all looked to the blue furred vixen only to turn away heading for their ships. Fox reached up the small rungs that led to the cockpit of his waiting Arwing, only to hear the vixen step behind him. She felt the urge to say so many things, most of them hurtful and angry, she'd honestly never known the kind of anger she was feeling right now…she could sense that he was having second thoughts as he'd stopped climbing up the side of his fighter…

"Fox…" She called, "……I…I love you." She said looking to the ground, "But apparently that wasn't enough was it?"

The fact that she'd used their relationship in a past tense hit harder than any other words she could have possibly chosen. After that every footstep she took away from him was like adding another knife to his heart. It wasn't however long before Falco's voice over the small fighter's com link broke his concentration…

"Yo Foxy." The bird's voice shot from the ship, "Get your bushy ass tail in gear."

The vulpine couldn't help but look back, to the vixen who was now walking away. She'd never felt so horrible in her entire life; for some reason this beat out her losses so far. It was the first time she could actually say that she'd been in love. She wanted to look back but, what good what good would it do? She paused however as a paw fell on her shoulder…

"I'm sorry." The animal behind her said, "I didn't know what I was thinking. I just don't want you getting hurt…I've already lost so many people that I love…but, I don't want to loose you this way either."

Krystal sighed as she lay her paw on his, "What do you mean?"

Fox slowly turned her to face him, "I mean…" He said using a paw under her chin to force her to look at him, "…that I can't live without you…and I really don't want to try. So I'll give you the option." He said, "You can come with us……or I can call Peppy right now and tell him to find someone else to do this."

Krystal slowly looked away from him, "You expect me to just come back to you after what you were about to do? What's to say you won't do it again?"

Before the vixen could respond to it she found herself forced into a tender, warm kiss. For a moment she considered pushing him away…however, something about the way he was holding her, told her that he wasn't kidding. It was as if he were clinging to her for dear life; as if he felt she could be stripped away from him at a moment's notice. The vixen quickly wrapped her arms around him, drawing him tightly to her…

"Never scare me like that again." She demanded as they broke their embrace.

His tone and expression were like steel, "I'd rather die."

She gasped a bit as she found herself being hoisted off the ground into his arms, where she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'd rather you didn't." She said pressing her muzzle under his chin, "I think the others are waiting for us."

Fox sighed as he sat down in the cockpit of his fighter with the vixen sitting across his lap, "I almost made a horrible mistake." He said pressing a button, causing the canopy of the ship to hiss shut over them.

Krystal smiled nuzzling his neck, "But, you didn't." She replied.

Fox slowly went though the ship's launch procedure, and moved the small ship out of the dock, "When this war is over I think I'll talk to Peppy about this early retirement thing. I sort of like the idea of settling down…it'll be nice to live a day in my life without being shot at." He chuckled.

Krystal chuckled, "That sounds nice…" She said, "I wouldn't mind visiting Sauria again."

"That's just what I was thinking." Fox replied as his Arwing broke away from the planet's atmosphere.

……_**Several Years later……**_

In a small glade tucked away between Thorntail Hollow and the Lightfoot Village…a small house sits, it's inhabitants fully happy with their new lives. Out among the animals of the Hollow however, a small blue and silver Arwing sits. Perfectly kept and maintained, where it looks over the small Hollow. A small blue furred fox lays across the top of the small ship's fuselage with his paws tucked behind his head, as he gazes to the skies, his head swimming with the stories told to him by his mother and father. The kit's ear gently twitches as he shifts his head looking toward home. At his mother's call he leaps to the grass and darts off. To most Fox McCloud had simply disappeared……he and his new family would have it no other way…


End file.
